Heir Unapparent
by She
Summary: How can Voldemort surpass his former glory if his Heir is Unapparent?
1. Heir Unapparent - Prologue

**Heir Unapparent:Chapter One-The Riddles Revisited**

** **

The Riddle House lay bleak and barren on this late August evening.Autumn was setting in, the air crisp and bracing, the full moon throwing its soft light across the wide unkept lawns of the estate.There was no gardener to tend them now.Once lovely flowerbeds tangled around the house, choking entry to the windows for any boys of Little Hangleton who dared each other to peek in the windows.No such little boys came around anymore.

For fifty years this manor house had held the collective fear and curiosity of the wee village, following the untimely and inexplicable deaths of its three inhabitants.Frank Bryce, the popular choice for the murders amongst the crowd at the Hanged Man pub, had himself been found last year in the forested area at the back of the house, dumped like a sack of yesterday's refuse, dead as the Riddles who had preceded him half a century ago.

At this time last year, a pack of boys, restless due to their rapidly disappearing summer holiday, had planned an expedition to the house, to break windows and scare each other as badly as possible.They had cut through the woods, poor chaps, and stumbled upon the horrifying form of Mr. Bryce.He was stone cold, his face frozen in a terrible expression, though whether it was one of outrage or terror the local constable could not say.The coroner of Great Hangleton (for Little Hangleton was far too tiny a town to employ such a person) found this type of death as mystifying as had his predecessor many years earlier.Upon checking the dusty archives on the case, he declared Frank's death to be identical in nature to those of the doomed Riddles.

This declaration set Little Hangleton (and even Great Hangleton, which was not above sensationalistic gossip) ablaze.Once again, the villagers packed into the modest Hanged Man, as perplexed as their relatives had been years ago.The speculation was as outlandish as yesteryear when consensus awarded poor Mr. Bryce the blame.

"Well, he was a queer old bugger," commented Art Sandyman, the local dart champion who, therefore, was given due consideration. "Wouldn't surprise me if he done it himself, you know."

"What?Managed to die by no natural cause?Didn't you read the coroner's report in the Hangleton Herald, Art?" chided Rose, a rather waspish looking woman who had been spurned last month by the previous speaker.This may have explained the rancor in her tone.

"Give it a rest, luv!" exclaimed the landlord, who pulled her another hard cider.Sloshing it across the bar, he continued."Constable Parsley thinks poor old Frank wandered out beyond his paddock, so to speak.Most likely overexposure, if you ask me."

Rose, mopping up her cider with the bar towel, snorted derisively."Oh right.In the middle of August?And without his cane?You know he never went anywhere without that cane, Fred.No, it's murder, it is.I'm surprised you can all sit here so complacently while a killer may be in our midst."She threw her disapproving glance around the room, to take in the twenty or so patrons who were leaning in to catch the conversation.Despite her protest, she made no effort to leave the crowded pub.

"C'mon, Rosie.Murder?Who would've cared?" mused Roger, who was somewhat interested in the lady after her jilting at Art's hands.He put his arm around her, which she allowed."'Course, the yard's been lookin' a bit grown-over, but he didn't tend to that too much.The flowerbeds were the real clue.No matter how he limped about, you could spot him tugging at weeds or staking up roses.No, we should've known by the flowers that something was amiss."

"Bad lot, all in all.The Riddles and now himself.No, better it's all over, that's what I say." declared Art, meaning to have the final word.But this was not to be, yet.

"What about the daughter?"a rusty voice creaked from the back of the bar.The speaker, an equally rusty old veteran, looked at them darkly with his one functional eye.The other eye, clouded with age and cataracts, seemed icy and foreboding, as did his question.

"How's that, Nigel?" asked Fred, turning to the speaker.

"Me throat's a bit dry, yet…" ventured Nigel, pushing his empty glass towards the bartender, who promptly filled it with a generous splash of whiskey."Ah, thanks, Fred.Hmmm?Oh, yes, the daughter.What about her?She comin' to bury her poor father after all these years?"

Dot, the Riddle's former cook who, like Nigel, had participated in the original mystery fifty years ago, gave a mirthless chuckle."Who, that one, with her fine airs and attitude?C'mon, you old codger, she abandoned the old coot years ago, just like her mother did.Fine pair, those two!"

"Still her duty, ain't it?" put forth Nigel, swiveling to face off with Dot, who easily filled a full bench in a booth directly behind him."She would mind her duty, she would.And you're wrong about her, as usual.She wasn't uppity, she was gentle and shy, she was."

"Hmph.A lot you know, Nigel deary!"retorted Dot, looking a bit red in the face."First the mother leaves poor Frank with that little girl, who he took such care of, and then herself runs off.Just like her mother did, I tell you!Neither of them worth tuppence.Not like that kind Mr. Bryce, I tell you!"

"Weren't it you who said 'sfar as you were concerned, Frank done in the lot of Riddles?Never knew you to forget so quickly, Dottie deary.Must be gettin' on, you must!" and Nigel laughed a wheezy laugh that turned into a hacking cough.

"Hmph!A lot you know, Nigel." she reiterated, but plunged herself deeply into her cup to avoid responding to this.

The talk dragged on into the night, but at its conclusion, as on nights to follow, nobody could really figure how Frank had come to be dead in the woods, and if or when his forgotten daughter would come to pay her final respects.

A full year later, the Riddle House still lay bleak and lonely as autumn set in.The flowerbeds were no longer discernable as such and the ivy had spread to cover all the windows.Since the death of the gardener and the current owner's obvious apathy, no one ventured near the house.Most, in fact, skirted it entirely if their business took them in its general direction.Whereas the house used to be simply deserted and gloomy, post-Frank, it was desolate and hostile.Folks started to talk of eerie lights being spotted on lonely moonless nights.Talk in the Hanged Man was now hushed if it involved the house, for fear something might overhear.What that something was frightened even dour old Dottie from naming it.

Of course, this tiny Muggle community did not, could not, know of the horror that had been reborn within its little precinct.Only three months prior to this tale, the worst nightmare of the wizarding world, the foulest wizard to wield a wand in recorded history, had regained form and power not even a full mile from the Hanged Man.In the gloomy cemetery of Little Hangleton, the evil Lord Voldemort, with begrudging assistance from his servant Wormtail, had been restored to a new body.This body, though hideous as the first, was even more formidable, having drawn its sustenance from the bones of his own father and the blood of his enemy, the famous Harry Potter.

The residents of Little Hangleton were spared this horrible knowledge, and their own fear served them well in keeping well away from the Riddle House, where Lord Voldemort now held court for his followers, the fearsome Death Eaters.In a morbid way, the old house was more active than it had ever been in its heyday, when Voldemort's snobbish family resided there in icy remoteness from their Little Hangleton neighbors.No, these days the Riddle House witnessed the bustle of a kingdom being restored, of dark plans being plotted and the comings and goings of magical people, through green fireplace flames or the pop of dark wizards apparating and disapparating.And always, like the evil overseer she was, the huge snake Nagini gliding silently about, listening in on conversations, vigilant and watchful for the beloved master she had nursed back to life as best as she was able.

Tonight, she was curled beside his chair before the fireplace in the gloomy upstairs room, which, last year, had witnessed Frank Bryce's last breath.His gnarled walking stick lay against the mantel like a pitiful trophy.Occasionally, the pale man in the large chair took it into his hands and caressed its length, as if to savor his victory.This pale man now turned to those waited to receive his bidding.

The seated man, if the term "man" could even apply to the skeletal being whose black robes engulfed its bony frame, spoke in icy, high-pitched voice which commanded obvious respect from the three masked wizards before him, for they immediately dropped to one knee and bowed their heads in obeisance.

"Very well, Malfoy.You know what you must do, for the present.I trust, as we have discussed, that you will NOT disappoint me again?"

The foremost wizard bowed even deeper and kissed the black hem of Voldemort's robe."Of course, my Lord, your wish is my life's work."

Lord Voldemort replied with a brief snort and a smirk of his slash-like mouth.His narrowed red eyes were formidable, and, had Lucius Malfoy looked into them, he would have shuddered to his marrow.As it was, Voldemort waved his spidery fingers in dismissal."Begone, then.Now."

In a flash of green light, Malfoy disapparated.Voldemort turned his red glare on the remaining two Death Eaters."So, Severus, you have decided to return to me despite the defection of your comrade?"

"Yes, my Lord." was his response, although he stiffened very slightly."I am willing to serve as your post at Hogwarts, since Moody…er… Crouch has been disposed of."

Voldemort smiled, if it could be called that."Ah, yes.Poor Barty.Well, he will remain fondly in my memory.As for Karkaroff, I have no doubt that Macnair will track him down shortly.After all, hunting dangerous creatures is his forte.Not that Igor will be terribly troublesome…"The dark lord looked back at Snape."And remember, Severus, I reward loyalty but loathe anyone who wavers."

Snape shuddered slightly and bowed, as Lucius had before him, to kiss the hem of his master's robes.

"I shall be ready when you call, my lord."

"Good.Do what I have asked.Now go."

As Snape disapparated, Voldemort turned with an almost human sigh to the remaining wizard, whose black robes could not conceal his dumpy."And so.Once again, I must depend on your services, dear Wormtail."

Immediately this wizard fell on his knees and prostrated himself before Voldemort."Oh yes, master!I am your most willing servant."

Voldemort smirked again."Well, you are my neediest one, certainly, as apart from me you would be a useless, balding rat.I needn't remind you that your time as a pet was quite a failure." Voldemort's chortle sounded like an icy breeze blowing across a chimney flue."But, since you have been part of my reunited kingdom from the earliest days, I must trust you with this task."

"Of course, my master.What is it I may do?"

Voldemort noticed the man before him rubbed his right arm slightly and shook his head."No, Peter, I won't require any more of your limbs.As yet.What I need you to do is procure for me a new vessel.Perhaps in realizing the difficulty of this task, you would prefer to give me your left arm!"At this, Voldemort laughed with such force that the hissing sound roused Nagini.

Despite the pale mask covering his face, Wormtail's confusion was evident.Cocking his head to one side, he dared to inquire."V-v-vessel, my lord?"

Voldemort collected himself and sat upright in his chair, fixing the frightened man with hard regard."Yes.Now listen, fool, and listen carefully for it is essential that you understand what I need."He paused and Wormtail nodded repeatedly to prove his readiness.Voldemort sighed deeply, regretting that he had not yet killed the miserable wretch before him.In time, in time."I won't strain your feeble understanding with the entirety of my plan.I will merely point out its essentials.By now, we know that Dumbledore is aware of my return, of my growing power.I must guard against his interference, take pains to prevent another occurrence of the late… unpleasantness… that spelled my earlier defeat."

"But surely, my lord, he is no match for you now!"

"Silence, Worm!"Voldemort leaned forward in his chair as if to emphasize his impatience."Before I cursed that bastard Potter I could have leveled Hogwarts and all of Dumbledore's minions, however many.But, since my rebirth, I am all too aware of a certain…lack.I have given the matter much thought, and referred, with the help of Snape's excellent library, to obscure dark arts tomes and it comes to this.In order to regain, nay, to surpass my previous strengths and victories, I need to take the final step in my incarnation.In short, I need an heir."

Caught off guard, Wormtail started. "An…an heir, my lord?"

"Yes, you fool, an heir.Blood of my blood.Don't you see, you simpleton, that this is the final piece of the spell that you so begrudgingly performed to bring me back to form?Blood of my father, blood of my servant, blood of my enemy.But to fulfill the circle I need to add the blood of my heir!With that, I will be supreme master of my fate and that of any other I so choose to claim!I will be unvanquished!"In his excitement, the evil lord stood, towering above the slight, shivering figure of Wormtail.Nagini rose, swaying, to meet him and he lovingly stroked her head.

"But, to obtain an heir, sir, you need…"

"Yes, idiot.I need a woman.Not just any woman, mind.No Muggle will do; she must be magical."

"Perhaps one of our circle will permit…er, I mean, will be honored to…"

More icy laughter issued from Voldemort, who regained his seat and gathered Nagini into his bony lap."Oh, yes, it would be a great pleasure to make use of that dried up shrew of Malfoy's.But regard her attitude toward her whelp of a son.No, Narcissa has too much maternal instinct for me.I need a woman who will relinquish her spawn for my greater glory.For make no mistake, Peter.The child will give its life to me no sooner than it takes its first breath outside the womb."

_More to come…_


	2. Summer's End

**Heir Unapparent:Chapter Two-Summer's End**

Although Hermione Granger awoke with a beam of sunshine slanting across her face, she had actually been roused by the insistent tap of an imperious paw.Squinting, she beheld the familiar visage of her orange tabby, Crookshanks, whose bottlebrush tail twitched spasmodically to punctuate his strident mews.He had gotten her out of bed this way every morning since she and her parents had returned from their visit to Bulgaria two weeks ago. Crookshanks, who was rather dependent upon Hermione for his feline sense of security, had been most put out by her absence.He had been forced to endure the care of a neighbor lady who fussed at him but had no understanding of his sensitive nature.Each morning, she would attempt to lure him to his dish with annoying clicking sounds of her tongue followed by pitiable murmurs of "Here, you big ol' cutiepie pussycat, here now!"If he had not been famished he would never have deigned to take anything from this cloying woman.Toward the end of his ordeal, he had actually allowed her to stroke his head.Once.Luckily his family had returned that afternoon and he was now making Hermione pay for every second of his neglect.Breakfast time was the worst, but she handled it with her usual good humor. 

"Oh, 'morning, Crookshanks.Sleep well?No?Well it's your own fault if you insist on watching for owls at the window all night."

Hermione shifted the cat's considerable bulk from her chest and swung her legs over the side of her bed, fishing with her bare feet for her new slippers.They were of Eastern European origin, given to her as a gift by Victor Krum.He had muttered something about "vanting to keep her varm," and she had blushed terribly.Her parents had thought the slippers a quaint gift, the souvenir of a lovely visit; had he given her his grandmother's ring, as he had originally intended, her parents would have hit the roof.Fortunately for her parents and the roof, Krum's mother had not been able to locate the bauble before Hermione and her parents departed.At the airport, Victor had pressed the shoes into her hands and kissed her, quickly and somewhat awkwardly on the lips, asking if he could visit her at Hogwarts that year.

A bit breathless, she responded with a hurried, "Oh yes, of course, sure!" before her parents ushered her to the boarding gate.She turned and saw him standing just where she had left him, staring intently after her.Before she disappeared through the gate, she waved.In response, he had put his hand solemnly over his heart and continued to stare.

Once settled, she sank into the soft leather of her business class seat and thought back upon the past few days.Her parents had attended a conference ("World Dentistry in the New Millennium") at the Sheraton Sofia Hotel Balkan and she had been allowed to visit Victor and his family in the nearby village of Dragalevtsi.A charming town secluded by forests on the slopes of Mount Vitosha, Dragalevtsi was also home to a small number of wizarding families.Victor had introduced her to them, and despite the fact that most of them only spoke Bulgarian, Hermione could tell by their indulgent smiles and the claps on Victor's shoulder that they rather liked her.It also became apparent that Victor had truly meant what he said when, last year at Hogwarts, he had pulled her out of the lake and told her "that he'd never felt that way about anyone else."He was extremely attentive albeit very shy about holding her hand, which she found rather sweet in light of the fact that he was one of the world's most acclaimed Quidditch seekers.During her stay she attended a game with Victor's family.Seated between two of Krum's little sisters, she blushed redder than a Weasley's head when, on his victorious snatching of the golden snitch, he circled the stadium and blew her an enthusiastic kiss as he soared by. His sisters were all a twitter and told her, in their broken English, that "Victor crushes you, yes?"Hermione giggled at this; somehow she found it hard to believe that the famous Victor Krum could harbor a schoolboy crush on her.

The Krums were very gracious hosts and had taken the Grangers to the Gorublianski Hance, where they dined on traditional Bulgarian fare and were delighted by a lively performance of the Nestinarki fire dance.As this was her last night in town, Victor found the courage to hold her hand under the table and leaned in close to her to watch the dancers.She blushed again, but blamed it on the wine her parents had allowed her to drink with dinner.

Their visit had been very congenial, considering the sometimes awkward blending of wizarding and Muggle worlds.Funny, despite the fact that she was considered by the haughtier set at Hogwarts to be a "Mudblood" she had trouble thinking of her parents as "Muggles" or anything but fine just as they were.Why did one group need to make another wrong?

Lost in such thoughts, she did not hear her mother cough softly."Ahem."Mrs. Granger nudged her daughter slightly.

"Hmmm?What's that, Mom?"

"I said," started her mother, gently but firmly, "that Victor is a darling young man and I hope you are taking your time to get to know him."

Hermione looked into her mother's soft hazel eyes."We're really just friends, Mum…"

Her mother smiled."Good.Keep it that way, for a while.You're much too young to be serious about anyone."

Hermione rolled her eyes."Mu-u-um!That's why you arranged this trip, isn't it?Didn't trust me to behave myself on my own?"

Still smiling her mother shook her head."Not yet.Someday.In the meantime, Victor is a fine young man.And you're still my baby girl."She pulled her daughter in for a tiny hug.Hermione giggled like the little girl her mother believed her to be.It was nice to have a mum who cared.

She thought ruefully about Harry, who had endured another awful summer with the Dursleys.This one was even worse for him, due to that fact that Voldemort was now at large and knew where to find the hard-to-kill Harry Potter.But Dumbledore had assured them all that the Dursleys' home was the safest place for Harry at that time, and despite the fact that Hermione had repeatedly asked him as well as Professor McGonagall what types of spells they had used to safeguard the Dursleys, all she had gotten in response was, "Trust us."

Trust.Aside from her parents and dearest friends, Ron and Harry, there was nobody in the world Hermione trusted more than Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.Then there was Hagrid, their dear friend who was probably trying to negotiate with the troll community with his friend Madame Maxime.Oh, and of course Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, who was currently somewhere contacting Remus Lupin and others in gathering forces against Voldemort.

She shuddered as she placed an extra-full dish of cat food in Crookshank's path.He purred loudly and busied himself with his breakfast.Hermione poured herself a cup of coffee; she had learned to enjoy it very much in Bulgaria, though she insisted on using milk, which made Victor tease her.She smiled as she mused what the reaction at Hogwarts would be when she requested morning coffee instead of tea.Maybe Winky could learn to specialize in preparing the coffee she was learning to appreciate.Maybe that would help her to find something new to occupy herself, like "Winky's Wake-Up Brew"…

Hermione pulled her attention back to the present.She knew she was all too capable of immersing herself in other people's issues when she really needed to focus on some of her own.She picked up an old copy of _The Daily Prophet_, which she now had delivered to the house.On the front page was a photograph of Victor, victorious in the game with Macedonia, snitch in one hand.From the photo, he continued to blow kisses in Hermione's direction.While the article said nothing about Hermione or Krum's family cheering him in the booth, Hermione felt a tinge of nerves.When she had talked to the Weasleys to arrange her customary "end of the summer" stay yesterday, Ron had been rather strange.After arranging her "fireplace arrival" for four o'clock three days hence, he asked her if she had taken Krum up on his offer to visit.

"Er, yes, actually.Mum and Dad had a dental conference in Sofia, so they let me visit with the Krums for a couple of days…"

"Went to the Quidditch game, then?"

"Yes, I thought of you during the game, Ron - you would have loved it!Victor did that…what's it called?A wonky faint?"

Ron's voice was tight."That's Wronski feint.Thought of me, did you?Well, I doubt that I would've enjoyed the game much at all; Macedonia's not much of a team, now, are they?"

Hermione was a bit taken aback."I guess I don't follow Quidditch too closely…"

Ron interrupted her quickly."So, how many days were you there, then?"

"Only four altogether."

"Visit lots of cozy libraries, did you?"

Hermione was getting annoyed."Actually, I did see a very lovely library in Sofia, at the University."

Ron was silent for a second, then blurted out, "Your parents actually left you alone with that guy?He… he's too old for you!"

Hermione sighed.She should've guessed that Ron would have reacted this way."Well, if it makes you feel any better, I was never alone with him, okay?He has a really big, friendly family and…"

"_I_ have a big friendly family too, you know."Silence on both ends.Then, "When are you going to get here?"

After re-establishing her arrival time and finding out that Harry also would be arriving at the Burrow earlier that morning, she rung off with Ron.

She recalled this stilted conversation as she nursed her morning coffee.Ron could be so damned obstinate.If he would only realize that he didn't have to…

Well.If he didn't figure it out by himself, she would have to help him.In a subtle way.He'd be furious if he thought she knew that he really liked her.As more than friends.

And her mother would be worried if she knew how Hermione felt about Ron.More roofs raised, no doubt.For now, she'd keep it to herself.But if Ron continued to behave like a stubborn ass, she would be hard pressed to do so.

Three days later, the Burrow was in its usual state of disarray as it welcomed its visitors.Mrs. Weasley, busy in the kitchen preparing dinner, looked up from her saucepans to study her eldest son critically."Darling, _when_ are you going to trim that mane of yours?"

"Mum!" sighed Bill Weasley, helping himself to a cup of coffee.He kissed her cheek lightly.

"I think it looks great!" piped Ginny, who adored her older brother almost as much as she did their famous guest.

This guest nodded in agreement.Harry Potter had to admit, "It's cool, Bill.Wish I could grow a tail myself!"

"Me too!" chimed Ron, who already looked like a younger version of Bill.His long legs protruded from the kitchen table, and Percy Weasley tripped over them as he came rushing in to grab some floo powder.

"Damn it, Ron!You did that on purpose!" he accused as he readjusted his hat.

"Not my fault you're too busy to watch where you're going, dummy!" shot back Ron, who tucked his feet quickly back under the table as his mother turned to him.

"Now, honey, don't tease your brother!You know how he gets when he has to go into the office."

"Stupid git…" Ron muttered to Harry, who nodded in sympathy.Percy, in the best of times, was a bit over-zealous about this job at the Ministry of Magic.Since the unfortunate news of Barty Crouch's untimely death, Percy had been really working overtime.His reports on cauldron bottoms had been abandoned for more pressing matters.

Charlie Weasley patted Percy on the back as he slid into a chair beside Ginny."Been pretty hectic, eh, Perce?" Charlie was, by far, the kindest toward his self-important younger brother.

"Oh, yes, it certainly has!" and Percy proceeded to recite a long list of his many in-box items.Most had to do with the outbreak of dark arts reports that had been slowly but steadily beginning to stream into the office since the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.Percy was elaborating when Mrs. Weasley, glancing worriedly at Harry, coughed significantly."There, now, dear, you'd best be getting on so you can make it back before dinner is completely cold!"

"Yeah, for a guy in a hurry, you sure got enough time to babble." observed Fred from a corner of the kitchen.He was repairing his broomstick with the help of his twin, George, who let out a characteristic whoop of laughter.

Percy gave a peevish "hmpf," grabbed the floo powder and huffed out, robes fluttering behind him.

"Oh, excuse me!" said a gentle voice from the family room.This was followed by a sincere apology from Percy."Forgot you were coming at four, Hermione.On my way to the office…"

"Oh, please don't let me keep you then!" was her polite retort and, in the next instant, Hermione appeared in the Weasley kitchen with Crookshanks cradled in her arms.The cat spied an errant gnome and, with a gleeful meow, sprang to the floor and chased it out the kitchen door.

"Hello, darling!" said Mrs. Weasley, coming over to hug the new arrival before turning to the twins."Put that nonsense away and get out to that garden!I will NOT have those gnomes overrunning our party tonight!"

"Aw, Mum!Just another minute…"

"NOW, Fred.You too, George."

"Why can't Ron do it?It's his turn…" grumbled George as he rose from his stool.

"Ron has guests.Now get, both of you!" and she hustled them out the back door after Crookshanks.

In the meantime, Hermione had settled herself in the chair Bill gallantly held out for her."Wow, Hermione - you must be a foot taller than last time I saw you!"

Hermione blushed under his warm regard and giggled."Only three inches, Bill!" she scooted in beside Harry and kissed his cheek."Hi, Harry!" then beamed around the table."Hi Ron, hi Ginny, oh, Charlie too!Hi there!"

"Hey." was Ron's spare response.He met her eyes but looked down quickly.

The others were more effusive.Harry hugged her, as did Ginny, leaning awkwardly over both Ron and Harry."Oooh, I'm glad you're here!I've got _so_ much to tell you!"

"I can't wait!" Hermione smiled at her petite friend, whose face had a fresh smattering of freckles from the summer sun.

"You do look different, Hermione." observed Charlie, squinting an eye at her."New hairdo?"

Hermione laughed good-naturedly."Gosh, no!I just pulled it back, that's all.It turns into a real mop in this muggy weather."

"It looks like mine, Herm," laughed Bill, tugging her ponytail playfully."We could be twins!"

"At least _her_ hair is suitable, Bill." Declared Mrs. Weasley."Honestly, won't you…"

"Mu-u-um!Enough!" cried Bill, rolling his eyes heavenward.

Hermione and Harry exchanged knowing smiles.The Hair was always a topic of lively discourse in the Weasley household.

"So, how was your summer, dear?"

"Oh, fine, Mrs. Weasley, really fine."

"Would you like some tea, dear?"

Hermione glanced at the coffeepot."Um, actually, a cup of coffee would be lovely, please."

"Ah!A coffee lover, too!Twins _and _kindred spirits!" exclaimed Bill, placing an arm around Hermione's shoulders and filling the cup that Mrs. Weasley set before her.

Ron's eyes narrowed as he leaned across Harry to regard her."Coffee?Since when?"

"Er, I learned to enjoy it on holiday." explained Hermione."May I have some milk, please, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Certainly, dear.Holiday, eh?"Mrs. Weasley set a pitcher of fresh milk on the table."Where did you go?Tell us all about it!"

Hermione shot Ron a sidelong glance as she poured some milk into her cup.He was still staring at her through narrowed eyes."Um, my folks had a conference in Bulgaria and they let me come along."

"Oooh, a foreign trip!How exciting!Did you see _him_?" asked Ginny, her eyes wide in contrast to Ron's slits.

"Who's 'him'?" asked Charlie.

"Some Neanderthal git." muttered Ron.

"How's that?" asked the innocent Charlie.

"Krum.Victor Krum.That seeker for the Bulgarian National." Ron spat then looked down at the table, sullen.

"Really?Really, Hermione?_The _Victor Krum?" Charlie, a former Quidditch captain at Hogwarts and still an avid fan, was enthusiastic."Wow!That's some catch - how'd you meet him?"

Harry noticed Hermione's reticence and jumped in to help her out."At the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Charlie, remember?Krum was the Durmstrang competitor."

"_And_ her date at the Yule Ball!" sighed Ginny.

"That so, Hermione?An ardent beau, eh?" asked Bill.

Hermione shook her head and made a careful study of the way the milk changed the color of the coffee in her cup.

Bill tsked and pulled her to his side for a brief hug."Well, he better not plan on making time with my best girl!"

Hermione laughed self-consciously.Ron transferred his glare to his older brother.  
"He's too old for her!" he said in a tight voice.

Bill now tsked him."Too old?Sheesh, he's pushing twenty, right?Put him out to pasture!"He turned back to Hermione."Well, you just stick to me, okay, Hermione?I may be an old git, too, but I make a great cup of coffee!"

Charlie had been noting his youngest brother's reaction and, when the red blotches on his cheeks started creeping to his hairline, he stood up and quickly intervened."C'mon, Bill, let's get those tables set up!"

Rising, Bill kissed the top of Hermione's curly head."See you later, doll." and followed Charlie out into the garden.

"Ginny, why don't you take Hermione upstairs and get her settled in?" suggested Mrs. Weasley absently as she counted out potatoes with her wand.

"Sure, Mum!" Ginny took Hermione by the hand."Let's get your stuff!"

Hermione followed Ginny out of the kitchen with relief.Other than "hey", Ron had not said one kind word to her.And "hey" was no great revelation.

"How about you two setting the table?" came the next marching order from Mrs. Weasley.

"Right!" agreed Harry, grabbing a stack of plates and hurrying after Ron, who was stalking away with silverware clenched in either fist.

"Um, Ron?"

Ron slowed his pace and Harry caught up.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something bothering you?"

"No, why?" Ron's tone belied his answer.

"It's just…well, you seem upset."

"Do I?Can't think why."

"Are you…well, mad?At Hermione, I mean?"

Ron shot Harry a quick glance."Why should I be mad at Hermione?"

"I don't know, you just seem kind of put out."

Ron stopped dead in his tracks and brandished a fistful of forks at Harry."Listen, if she wants to act like a big flirt, that's her problem."

Harry was astonished."A flirt?_Hermione_?"

"Yeah, Hermione.Didn't you see her?Kissing you, cuddling up to Bill?What do you call that?"

"Gee, Ron, I thought Bill was kind of flirting with _her_."He avoided the kiss.He wasn't going near that one.

Ron stared at Harry for a minute."You did?"Then, "What about all that coffee nonsense?"

"Ron, _you_ were the one who started that!"

Ron humphed and started walking again."It's just…she's putting on airs, that's what she's doing!"

Harry shook his head.If Ron kept this up, it was going to be a tough year.

They arrived as Bill and George finished putting tablecloths on the battered tables.

"Duck, Harry!"

Harry had just set down the plates when he heard George call out.Then a gnome whizzed past his left ear.Crookshanks merrily bounded up and off the table, wrinkling the tablecloth and startling Ron, who dropped his silverware.

"That cat is as impossible as _she_ is!" he bellowed irritably.

Bill chuckled, charming the tablecloth back to its original state."Who, your girlfriend?"

Ron dropped the cutlery again."My WHAT?"

Bill nudged Ron in the ribs and winked."You know, Hermione, the cute brunette?"

Ron's face reddened like a tomato.He replied in a strangled voice, "She…is…NOT…my…GIRLFRIEND!"

"Really?"Bill turned to Charlie."Didn't you just tell me that Ron and Hermione…"

"_What_?!" Ron stared at Charlie, aghast.

Charlie laughed good-naturedly."C'mon, Ron!You can tell us.It's so obvious!"

"Is NOT!" shot Ron, who hurriedly corrected himself by adding, "I mean…she's NOT my girlfriend!"

Charlie rolled his eyes and Bill shrugged."Okay.Then she's _your _girlfriend, Harry?"

Harry responded quickly as Ron turned The Glare on him."No! No, we're just friends, Bill."

Bill laughed."Right.Well, then the coast is clear for me!"

Ron started to make movements with his mouth that finally sputtered into "You… you're too old for her!!"

Bill finished setting each place with a flourish of his wand."I'm not _that_ ancient, kid.There.She can sit next to me, then." He winked at Charlie, who just shook his head."Unless you'd mind, that is?"

Ron clenched his fists."I could care less, you stupid git!" and stomped off.

Charlie clucked his tongue and said, "Bill, cool it - it's his first crush."

"Oh, come on, Charlie!A little competition is just what the kid needs to get him out of that shell!"

Harry ran after Ron, thinking that Victor Krum was plenty of competition for anyone.

He caught up with Ron at the small pond behind the garden shed.Ron was throwing rocks into it so hard that water was splashing back in his face.

"Ron, Bill was just teasing you.Don't take it so hard."

"Bill is a stupid jerk!" spat Ron, hurling another stone."He's also tall, good-looking and… and… cool!"

"Come on, relax.You know she likes you!"

Ron paused, arm poised over his head."What do you mean, she likes me?Did she tell you that?"

Harry shifted his feet uncomfortably."Well, no… not in so many words.But I can just tell."

Ron lowered his arm and dropped the rock at his feet."How?How can you tell?"

"Well, she always… that is… well, look.She wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball, didn't she?"

"Did she?Then why did she go with Krum?"

"Because you didn't ask her!"

"Did too!"

"No, you didn't.Only as a last resort, remember?"

Ron brushed this off."But she _likes_ Krum!"

"Yeah, but he's not around, is he?"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Harry was losing his patience."It means you better start showing her how you feel!You've got the… the home court advantage!"

Ron thought about this for a moment."Yeah, I guess… hey, wait a minute.I'm NOT saying I like her or anything, Harry…"

Harry sighed.Ron could be so thick sometimes."Just be nicer to her, okay?"

Ron nodded."Yeah, okay.But I'm not promising anything."

Harry followed Ron through the garden.This was going to be a tough year, all right.Voldemort incarnate, and Ron in denial.

When they got back, they found Charlie had erected a magical rose arbor over the tables and Bill was weaving chains of flowers through it to the music of Weird Sister on the WWN.Catching sight of Hermione, Bill set down his wand and bowing, swept her into his arms for an impromptu waltz.Charlie followed suit with Ginny and soon the girls were giggling as the eldest Weasleys steered them between the gnomes Fred and George kept hurling across the yard.As the song ended, Bill bowed over Hermione's hand and kissed it.She smiled and curtseyed, then caught sight of Ron and Harry.Ron was leaning impassively against the rose arbor.Bill turned and grinned."You want the next dance Ron?"

Ron snorted."With you?No thanks, Bill."

Hermione ran over to Harry, who was looking aggravated."You okay, Harry?Not worried about, well, anyone, are you?"

Harry wondered if Hermione had caught on to Ron's posturing."You mean, here?"

Hermione shook her head and lowered her voice."I mean, you-know-who.Please tell me you haven't had any trouble since… since…"

Harry sensed her delicacy and appreciated it.Despite the fact that over two full months had passed since his dreadful ordeal with Voldemort, he had not been able to shake the nagging concern that at any time he may meet with his worst enemy.He touched his wand reflexively, always carrying it with him now."No, the Dursley summer was awful, but only for the usual reasons."

Hermione sighed and hugged him."Oh Harry, I'm so relieved.I've really been worried about you."

Harry hugged her back."Thanks, Hermione."

They broke apart as Ron appeared behind her and "ahemed."

"What is this, a hug fest?How come you're hugging everybody, Hermione?Learn that in Bulgaria, too, did you?"

Harry looked at him warningly over Hermione's shoulder and shook his head vehemently.Ron ignored him.Hermione turned, hands on her hips."No, I did NOT learn this Bulgaria.I happen to be an affectionate person and I hug people I care about, okay?"

"Yeah?Then how come you haven't hugged me?"

"If you'd just shut up, maybe I would!"

Ron copied her stance, fists on his hips and shut his mouth so tight his lips puckered.

Hermione glared at him for an instant, then laughed and threw her arms around him.He stiffened with surprise at first, then hugged her back.He'd grown over the summer, too, and was now a full head taller than Hermione.Her nose brushed the crook of his neck and her hair tickled his cheek.For a moment, he buried his face in her curls and inhaled deeply.Her hair smelled good - spicy, like cinnamon.His arms tightened around her and he sighed.In response, she hugged him tighter too.Ron felt he could hold her in his arms until it was time to board the Hogwart's Express tomorrow, but was interrupted by a weird music near his left ear.Raising his head, he saw a violin suspended midair, playing something sickeningly sweet and noticed that rose petals were snowing heavily down on them.Fred and George, who had finished their de-gnoming, were whooping with laughter at their prank.Hermione looked up and wrinkled her nose as rose petals showered her upturned face.Her eyes were sparkling and she gazed directly into Ron's.He had gone quite red.He awkwardly grinned down at her.

"You've got flowers in your hair."

"Do I?"

"Yeah.Bet it smells even better now."

She positively twinkled."What a nice thing to say!"

"Yeah, well… Okay, you guys, knock it off!" he bellowed and released Hermione, making for George who had added bubbles to the roses; when they popped they made little smacking noises.

"Wish I'd kissed her," thought Ron."Maybe later, when there aren't so many idiot brothers around…" He found that his mood had improved enormously.Amazing, what a good hug could do.

Dinner at the Burrow was delicious as always, and those gathered around the table were engaged in lively conversations.Ron, in better spirits since The Hug, talked with Harry about their friend Sirius Black.

"Have you had an owl from him lately?"

Hermione, seated on Ron's other side, leaned in to join the conversation.Ron accommodated her by draping his arm around the back of her chair, shooting a triumphant glance at Bill, who was seated beside her.Bill chuckled softly and returned to his discussion with Mr. Weasley.

Harry, looking concerned, nodded."Right before I left.Delivered by some kind of bird I've never seen before.God knows where he is now…"

Hermione leaned her hand lightly on Ron's knee.Ron beamed."But what did he say, Harry?"

"He said he was in a hurry and had to be brief.He went directly to Lupin, and they're putting together a group to help Dumbledore.Oh, and he told me we had to stick together, more than ever, we three.He said it twice, so I guess it must be important."

Ron let his arm slide down the back of Hermione's chair to her shoulders and threw the other one around Harry's."Well, that's no problem, is it?We've always done _that_, since we were ickle firsties."

"Well, yes," agreed Hermione, inclining her head slightly on Ron's shoulder.Ron beamed again.She also reached out and took Harry's hand."But it _must_ be important, if Sirius said it twice in a brief letter.I wonder why?"

Their conversation was interrupted by Fred, who was looking at them as if they were nuts."_What _are you guys doing over there?Menage-a-trois?"

"Fred!Watch your language!" warned Mrs. Weasley.

The three friends laughed, a bit embarrassed.Ron left his arm around Hermione's shoulders, though.She didn't seem to mind at all.

They were about to continue their speculation when Percy Weasley apparated at the dinner table with a small popping sound.He looked unusually pale and tight-lipped."Goodness, dear!We were afraid you were going to miss dinner altogether!" exclaimed his mother.

"Sorry, Mum," he muttered, taking the empty seat by his father.

Mr. Weasley looked up from his conversation with Bill."Good lord, Percy.You look terrible!What's wrong?"

Percy, elbows on the table, buried his face in his hands for a few seconds.His father put an arm around his shoulders and even the twins leaned forward with concern.After a few shaking breaths, Percy looked at his father."It's Rachel Greene.She…she's dead."

Rachel Greene was a young witch who had started work at the Ministry a year before Percy.They had been good friends.

"What?" Mr. Weasley exchanged glances with his wife."When…how…?"

Percy stared numbly at his plate, on which his dinner was starting to congeal."Don't know when, exactly.One of Amos' assistants stumbled across her body, not far from Diagon Alley."

Mrs. Weasley had put a comforting hand on Percy's."But how, dear?What happened?"

Percy shook his head."As to how, well…" he glanced dully around the table, seeming not to want to say.At last, he looked into his mother's eyes."It must have been _Avada Kedavra_."

A collective gasp was heard around the table.Ron instinctively pulled Hermione closer and leaned in toward Harry, as if to take Sirius's warning literally.Mr. Weasley at last broke the silence."Do they have any idea who, son?"

Percy shook his head again."Not specifically.But I think we all know who, in general…" He looked directly into Harry's eyes.

Harry nodded; he knew this kind of thing would happen now."Voldemort."

Everyone at the table flinched.

"Yeah." nodded Percy, for once not correcting Harry to use the less specific "you-know-who" address reserved for the vile being who had reincarnated only two months ago."That's what most people think, although Fudge still refuses to acknowledge…"

Charlie stood up angrily."Fudge is _an idiot_!If he keeps turning a blind eye to this, it's like opening the door and inviting _him_ in!"

Percy shuddered, recalling Rachel Greene's gaunt face and staring eyes."That's not all.She…she's not the only one they found, like that…"

Everyone waited while Percy tried to collect himself.He was shaking slightly and it was a painful sight; Percy, albeit pompous, was usually so self-controlled it troubled them to see him so unhinged.At last he said, "There have been three others.Not all of them in London.But all in England.All died the same…way."

Bill leaned forward, intent."How were they connected, Percy?What did they have in common?"

Percy shook his head, bewildered. "I don't know.It doesn't make any sense.They were all women, between twenty to forty years old, and they were English."

Bill sighed."That's not much to go on, is it?"

Mr. Weasley stood up and looked at his wife."I should go in, Molly."

She nodded, "Of course, dear."She pulled Percy close to her for a motherly hug; he did not resist.By the way his shoulders started to shake, it seemed obvious he was crying.

Bill and Charlie stood as well."We'll come with you, Dad.Maybe we can lend a hand," said Bill.

The eldest Weasley males disapparated.Mrs. Weasley turned to those remaining at the table."Off to bed, everyone."She was now rocking Percy as if he was a baby.

The youngest Weasleys and their guests made their way silently back to the house.Ron was still holding onto Hermione.They were all as pale as Percy had been.Even Crookshanks seemed subdued, as he snaked past them and slunk into Ginny's bedroom, where Hermione would soon be sleeping.Ginny followed him and climbed directly into her bed, curling herself into a ball under the covers.

Before they parted in the hallway, Harry pulled his two friends aside."I'm going to send an owl to Sirius right away."

Ron nodded."We'll get Pig to take it.Be right up, Harry."

As Harry and the twins climbed the stairs, Ron took Hermione's hand and said, awkwardly, "I… I just want you to know, Hermione, that… well, I want you to know that… I don't want anything to happen to _you_…"

Despite the anxiety she felt at hearing such tangible news of Voldemort's growing strength, she smiled up at him."Remember what Sirius said.We'll stick together this year."

"Yeah, we will…" and he bent down to kiss her, quickly.Hearing his mother coming back to the house with Percy, he let her go, watching until she had reached Ginny's room.She paused at the door and smiled back at him.He was smiling, too.As he climbed the stairs, he wondered at the conflicting emotions he felt.On one hand, Voldemort had started to show his handiwork and that terrified him.On the other hand, Hermione had let him kiss her and he could have floated up the remaining steps to his room.

And somewhere in Little Hangleton, an angry wizard was shaking a long, spidery finger at his humble servant, who had botched yet another assignment…

_To be continued, of course…_


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Heir Unapparent:Chapter Three - The Hogwart's Express**

The "end of the holidays" gloom was more intense than usual the next morning, as the youngest Weasleys, Harry and Hermione ate their breakfasts.Mrs. Weasley looked as is she hadn't slept at all; there were purplish stains under her eyes.None of the elder Weasley men were present, all of them having left earlier for the Ministry after hurried cups of coffee and toast.Hermione had found a rose before her place, sitting on a scrap of parchment which simply read, "'Til next time.B."Ron scowled at both it and Hermione, but he had resolved last night, upon Harry's urging, to persevere.Harry was convinced that Bill was only acting the flirt to egg Ron on; Ron himself was not so sure.As he slid into the chair beside Hermione, he planted his knee so that it was touching hers firmly.She smiled at him and did not move, which he took as encouragement.

Mrs. Weasley accompanied them to the station.Last year they had needed three Muggle taxis to cart them all, and this year was no different.The drivers deposited them and quickly disappeared into the traffic around King's Cross.No doubt their heavy trunks, combined with cages for Pig, Hedwig and Crookshanks, did not go over well with the hardened London cabbies.

And so another year commenced as they slipped through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.Mrs. Weasley instructed Ginny and Hermione to go through first, then detained her boys and Harry.She seemed to be gathering courage to say something unpleasant, as she tried to begin several times with, "Boys, I need you to listen to me carefully.That is, your father wanted me to say… Oh dear, there's nothing for it but to tell you outright.There have been more… discoveries."

"You mean, more dead bodies?" asked George bluntly.

Mrs. Weasley chided him for being rude but could not deny the truth of his observation."Yes, and… well, the worst part is that they all are… were… witches.Young witches.I think you know what I'm trying to tell you…"

Harry picked up on it immediately."You're worried about the girls."Cho Chang flashed before his eyes.

Mrs. Weasley sighed heavily."Yes, I am.We all are.And not just them.I'm thinking of Angelina and Alicia and, well, any young lady at Hogwarts."Fred and George paled in unison as she named their respective girlfriends."What I'm saying is, just, please, look after them.I realize that Albus had been advised of these recent tragedies, but with you-know-who asserting himself…"

Fred nodded, resembling one of the mature Weasleys instead of his usual impish self."We'll look out for them, Mum.I promise."

The rest of the boys nodded in agreement.Mrs. Weasley's eyes welled with tears."I'm so proud of you - all of you.And, please… watch out for yourselves, too…" With that she drew them all into a large, maternal hug; despite the fact that they were smashed together in her emotional display, each of them derived comfort that her love was with them.

This was especially true for Harry who, as he waved goodbye to her when he faded through the barrier, realized that he, more than any of them, had reason to know he was a target of Voldemort's wrath.

But why so many women, he wondered.Was Voldemort punishing them for abandoning him over a decade ago?No, that couldn't be - Rachel Greene was only a year older than Percy and barely a child when Voldemort was at his strongest fourteen years ago.

Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts."Where have you guys been?Ginny and I have already found seats for us.Harry?"

"Hmmm?Oh, right, good.Let's go, then!"

Hermione looked at them in surprise when Ron put his arm around her waist and Harry linked his arm through hers, hurrying after Fred and George, who had sprinted onto the train to find Ginny.When the three friends reached their car, Ginny was looking from one twin to the other, bewildered as they crowded her between them.Fred gestured to the seats facing them."Here you go.Ron, why don't you sit by the window?"

"Right!" agreed Ron, who sat down quickly and held out his arms to take Crookshanks from Hermione."You sit here, then."

Hermione took her seat and looked across at Ginny, perplexed as Harry squeezed in beside her.Ron's arm had already slipped around her shoulders and Harry was leaning into her on the left."Guys!You're crowding me!"

"Oh, sorry!" they said simultaneously, but neither budged an inch.

"_What_ is going on?" she demanded.

"Nothing!" the boys said as one.Again, nobody moved.Ginny and Hermione exchanged baffled glances.

"It's not _that_ cold in here!" said Ginny, as Fred tucked his arm through hers.

"Well, _I'm_ cold." he said defensively.

Hermione's eyes narrowed."What did your mother say to you, before you all crossed over?"

The boys looked at one another."Nothing," replied Ron."Why?"

"She told you to keep an eye on us, didn't she?"

Harry sighed.Hermione was the sharpest tack in the box and there was no point contradicting her."Yeah, she did."

She shrugged."I figured as much.Well, that's sweet of her, and of you.And I'm tired," she added, settling her head on Ron's shoulder."I didn't sleep well last night."

Harry sighed."Neither did I."

"Me neither." agreed Ginny, wishing Fred would go get some pumpkin juice and maybe Harry would take his seat.She looked at Hermione, whose head was resting on her brother's shoulder.Did she _like _Ron?The thought made her happy and hopeful; wouldn't it be great if they were a foursome?Her best friend and her brother and her idol and… No.Harry would never see her as anything but the youngest Weasley.

Fred did get up to go find Angelina when Neville Longbottom arrived in their car, but not to Ginny's satisfaction as Neville immediately sat down in his vacated seat.They all greeted the new arrival, who looked as bad as Mrs. Weasley had that morning."Neville, what's wrong?" asked Hermione, lifting her head from Ron's shoulder and sitting up to study their friend.

Neville sighed deeply and shrugged."It's been a tough couple of days, that's all."

"Why?" pursued Hermione.

Neville's eyes moved from face to face as if trying to ascertain something.At least, he seemed to decide in their favor; they could be trusted."It… it's my mum and dad…" he began.

Harry sat upright.Although Albus Dumbledore had shared the truth about Neville's parents with him, he doubted that anyone else knew it.He felt some relief; he'd always liked Neville and thought it would be good for him to be open with his friends.He was not prepared, however, for the story Neville was to relate.

Neville waited a few minutes, hands between his open knees and his shoulders slumped.He didn't even notice when his toad plopped out of his pocket and made for the door; Harry prevented this and deposited the toad in his own pocket."It's okay, Neville," he prodded gently."You can tell us - we're your friends."

Neville met Harry's deep green eyes and his own hesitant ones were fortified by what he saw there."Yeah, I know.Thanks… for that."

Hermione responded in kind and, despite the grip Ron maintained on her shoulder (she swore he was going to leave a mark!) she reached forward and touched Neville's hands."Neville, I thought your mum and dad were… that is, you live with your gran…"

Neville looked at her.God, she had gotten so pretty over the past year.Her buckteeth were history and her eyes were so soft.He glanced at Ron who, while regarding him with patience, seemed somewhat proprietary towards Hermione.When did that happen?Ah, well, not important now.

"No, they're not dead, not in… so many words."

Ginny, whose heart was bigger than Hagrid, took one of Neville's hands."Go on, then, tell us."

He smiled at her.Ever since he had taken her to the Yule Ball, he had harbored the hope that maybe someday, when he wasn't such a useless git, if ever that day came… She squeezed his hand and he got on with his story."I don't know how much I've told you about my folks.They are… were… Aurors.Like Mad Eye Moody."

Harry feigned surprise, although he knew what was coming.And he dreaded hearing about it.

"I was just a baby when it all happened.See, Mum and Dad were Aurors - good ones, too.They were inducted into the Order of Merlin, for outstanding service to the Ministry."It was the second time Harry had seen Neville beam with pride, the first was when he had been complimented on his flair for herbology.

"Well, Gran tells me that they had been working really hard, after Voldemort lost his power," he paused and his eyes wandered to the scar smack in the middle of Harry's forehead. "Gran says that they were trying to break his power completely, keep him from ever coming back by uncovering any secret spells and curses that he might have used to safeguard himself.They were rounding up his old friends, too.You know, the Death Eaters."He trembled now, and Ginny clucked sympathetically."I guess they - Mum and Dad - had just taken some of them into custody.I'm not sure how many, but I know the Lestranges were there, and Barty Crouch's son… They caught them off-guard.Remember the Cruciatus Curse that Moody showed us?Well, they used it - first on my Dad and then… and then…" Neville's voice quavered.The car was so silent that Crookshank's gravelly purr sounded like an avalanche.

Ginny came to his aid gently."On your Mum too, Neville?"Neville nodded, fighting hard not to cry."How dreadful…"

After a long pause, Neville spoke again."They never got better.Gran took me in, and they took Mum and Dad to St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.Gran tells me they sent the lot of them, those Death Eaters, to Azkaban.As if that was enough, for what they did!" There was a terrible raw hatred in Neville's eyes.Harry saw and recognized it instantly; it lived in his heart too, toward Voldemort for what he'd done to his parents, to Cedric, to so many others…

"Every year, before I go back to school, Gran takes me there, to St. Mungos, to see them.It… it's always awful.They sit there or lay there and babble, sometimes they scream… they don't even know who I am…" Neville's lower lip quivered and he blurted out, "All they could do this time was stare at us, all wild-eyed and go on and on about the last piece…"

Hermione leaned forward."The last piece of what, Neville?"

Neville shook his head and cried, "I don't know!They just kept saying 'Don't let him find out!' and 'Don't let him find the last piece!'Then Mum started to wail and Gran rushed me out; she wouldn't talk about it with me, not at all…"

Again, Crookshank's purr took center stage as Neville tried to steady his ragged breathing.At last, he looked up, directly at Harry."Kind of like your parents, Harry.Except that mine lived, if you could call what they are… alive."The sob that had been building within him broke now, like a huge wave on a lonely beach.

Ginny was her mother's daughter.Gently, she drew Neville to her tiny breast and rocked him.This was something no one had ever done for him and he let go, crying gustily.

The rest of the car's occupants shifted uncomfortably.George stared fixedly at something out of the window, Harry studied his shoes while Ron and Hermione stared at Crookshanks, whose yellow eyes fixed pensively on Neville.The car was silent for several minutes, and Harry was extremely relieved that Malfoy had not barged in on them.

At last, Neville took some staggering breaths and sat up.He smiled gratefully at Ginny, whose own eyes were watery."Sorry about that, guys," he sniffed and was roundly reassured by all that it was perfectly understandable, given the circumstances.

He looked again at Harry, feeling a new kinship there."We're both orphans because of that bastard, Voldemort."

Harry nodded and noticed that a subtle change had taken place in Neville.He had used Voldemort's actual name and added one that, albeit appropriate, he never would have dreamed to hear from Neville's lips."Yeah, we are, Neville.But we've all got something a lot stronger than he does."He looked purposefully around the car and added, "We've got each other."

If a group hug could have been feasible, they would have done so.As it was, they all leaned in toward Ginny and Hermione in the center of the car and mumbled their agreement.Of course, Malfoy picked this moment to appear at their door, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him as usual.

Even Malfoy did not know what to say at first.At last, his face broke into its characteristic sneer, curling his lip and drawling, "What's all this, then?A kumbaya circle?"

George stood up and Ron readied himself but Neville surprised them all when he snarled, "Beat it, Draco."

This _really_ left Malfoy at a loss for words and, before he could fashion a retort Neville stood, pushed him back into Crabbe and Goyle, and closed the door in his face, pulling the shade down with a snap.

Ron broke into a cheer that was echoed by his companions, "Oh, _well done_, Neville!Way to go!"

Harry sighed and sat back in his seat.During Neville's story, Hermione had taken his hand.He squeezed it now and she responded in kind.Ron, who had the pleasure of her head resting on his shoulder again, did not seem to mind at all.Harry knew then, in the depths of his heart, that Sirius Black was right.If they stuck together, it would work out.And it was more than just the three of them.There was strength around him, and it wasn't just in numbers.

_To be continued, of course…_


	4. Feasts, Foes and Friends

**Heir Unapparent:Chapter Four - Feasts, Foes and Friends**

When they disembarked and climbed into the horseless carriages that would take them to the castle, they spied a familiar figure rounding up the first years.

"Hiya Hagrid!" Harry called out, waving.

Their giant friend waved back enthusiastically."All righ', Harry?See yeh at the feast!"

As they reached Hogwarts, there were many students milling about before its huge oak doors, which stood wide open in welcome.

Draco Malfoy made his swaggering way over to Hermione, who was waiting with Ginny and her brothers to enter the Great Hall."So, Granger, I hear you're aspiring to those above your little Mudblood lot in life."

Ron stepped in quickly and put his arm around Hermione's waist."Clear off, Malfoy!" 

Draco opened his eyes wider."Well, well.Isn't this cozy, Weasley?And what will Viktor Krum say, I wonder?"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" asked Hermione indignantly.

"Only that the Krums are more suited to Slytherin company than Griffindor, Granger.Still," Malfoy paused, looking her up and down."He could do worse, I suppose.You're looking tolerably well, Granger.Looks like some time with those who practice the Dark Arts has done you some good."

Ron stepped between them."Leave her alone, Malfoy!" he hissed between gritted teeth.

Hermione brushed off Draco's would-be compliment."Don't you _dare_ accuse Viktor of associating with the Dark Arts, Draco Malfoy!" she cried indignantly.

Malfoy sneered at her."You're so thick, Granger.He's from Durmstrang, isn't he?"He leered at her again."My, my, so many suitors.Maybe I should take you on myself; wouldn't mind a Mudblood pet of my own…"

Hermione tried to push past Ron to slap the leer off Malfoy's face but Ron beat her to it, flattening him with a punch that connected neatly with his pointed chin.Standing over the prostrate Malfoy, Ron rubbed his knuckles and spat, "You _touch_ her and I _swear_ I'll tear you apart with my bare hands, you son of a…!"

The twins stepped between their brother and Crabbe and Goyle, who were advancing on him while rolling up their sleeves.Harry pulled at Ron, who had put both arms around Hermione.

"What's all this, then?" asked a cold voice that froze them all at once.

Professor Severus Snape stalked forward."Ah, Potter and company.I might have known.Fifty points from Griffindor, Weasley.I believe this sets a new record."

"He called her a… a Mudblood _pet_!" protested Ron angrily.

Malfoy grinned as Crabbe helped him regain his footing.Snape's icy glare quickly wiped the smile from his face."Indeed.How very quaint.Twenty points from Slytherin, Malfoy."

Malfoy was stunned; Snape had never failed to take his side before. "But…"

Snape grabbed him by the collar of his robes and hissed, "There is much at stake these days, boy.I should think _you_ would understand that.Now is NOT the time for your schoolboy pranks."He turned back to the group."Inside.NOW!"

They obeyed swiftly."What do you make of _that_, Harry?" asked Ron as they took their seats at the Griffindor table.Again, he encircled the back of Hermione's chair with his arm, which was becoming his Standard Sitting Procedure.

"Dunno," mused Harry, mystified."Never saw him go off on one of his own before…"

"Maybe Malfoy _isn't _one of his own," whispered Hermione severely, warning them to lower their voices."Don't you remember last year, when Dumbledore made Snape and Sirius shake hands?"

They thought about this for a moment before she added, "I just hope he's more careful.Lucius Malfoy won't stand for his little boy being crossed, especially by someone he considers a comrade…"

Ron's arm slid from back of the chair to her shoulders."Snape was right, for once.How _dare_ he call you a… a PET!Listen, Hermione, stay away from that guy."

"As if I ever go near him, Ron!"

Ron shook his head."I'm serious, Hermione.I don't like the way he looked at you."

Harry agreed."Remember what Sirius told us.We need to stick together..."

"Hiya Harry!Hiya!" Turning, Harry was interrupted by Colin Creevey and his little brother Dennis, who had taken seats next to him and proceeded to pay their annual Opening Feast Homage.

Ron took the opportunity to pursue The Viktor Issue."Um, Hermione?What exactly _is_ there between you and Kr… Viktor?"

Hermione blushed and looked down, avoiding his gaze; she'd been waiting for this."He likes me, I guess."

"That's obvious.But how do _you_ feel about _him_?"

"I like him too."

Ron's arm around her stiffened."How much?"

"Very much."

"Better than me?"

She raised her eyes to his and he smiled with relief at what he saw there."Okay then.Just as long as you like _me_ best."

For once, Hermione Granger had no words.Instead, she kissed him lightly on the cheek.He wanted to extend that kiss, but the Great Hall was no place to do so and Professor McGonagall had just placed the Sorting Hat on its little stool in front of the faculty table.A long row of timid looking first years filed in behind her. Turning in her seat toward the teacher's platform, Hermione felt Ron's hand against her arm where it rested on the table.She smiled and felt warmer inside than the hot apple cider could account for.

One by one, the first years sat on the stool, pulled the huge hat over their eyes and heard a little voice audible only to their ears.The hat then blared aloud the name of each house.Harry noticed there were more Slytherins than usual, and this troubled him.

After the last youth had been sorted, Albus Dumbledore stood up and regarded the assembly.Harry thought he looked tired, and wondered how he had spent his summer.He could hazard a guess that it had not been a restful holiday…

Albus Dumbledore sighed deeply as he regarded the young upturned faces.So many, so young and all entrusted to his care in these darkening times.It would be a very challenging year."My friends, on behalf of the faculty of Hogwarts, let me welcome you to another year of what I hope will be full of learning and insight."

"As many of you will recall, we ended last year's feast on a sad and somber note.I would ask you all to stand now and raise your glasses, once more, to our late friend, Cedric Diggory."

As one, the assembly stood and solemnly toasted, "Cedric Diggory."Many of the first years looked around in confusion but followed the example of their seniors.

Harry looked at Cho, whose lowered her eyes betrayed her sorrow.There were no tears this time, but he knew her life had been forever scarred by the loss.As had his.

When the students had reseated themselves, Dumbledore continued."I am very proud to announce, on behalf of the Diggorys, the Tri-Wizard Tournament Fund and the International Quidditch Foundation that we will be sponsoring the Cedric Diggory Memorial Quidditch Tournament, which will become an annual Hogwarts tradition.In spring, Hogwarts shall welcome student Quidditch teams from around the world," A great deal of chatter amongst the students at this announcement.George, Fred and Harry exchanged thumbs-up gestures. "Assisting us in this new endeavor are many acclaimed professional Quidditch players, who will be serving as 'guest coaches' to our Quidditch teams throughout the year.Among them, we are delighted to welcome Viktor Krum, who has agreed to co-chair the event with Madame Hooch and will be joining us throughout the year, as his professional schedule allows."There were loud hurrahs, especially from the Quidditch players, at this news.Hermione felt many eyes turning to look at her and she blushed crimson.She also felt Ron's long fingers close reflexively over her upper arm and sighed.Well, Viktor had asked if he could come to visit.She never dreamed it would be school sanctioned and regularly, however.

"To continue.The faculty and I have agreed that we wanted to start this year on a more positive note.I am therefore pleased to announce that we shall be having a Halloween Ball."

More cheers and conversation followed this announcement.Albus waited for the glee to subside before he cleared his throat."Our younger students will be pleased to hear that they will be allowed to attend, and many of you will be relieved that you needn't have partners…" Harry could have sworn Dumbledore looked directly at him and smiled. "But you are _all_ expected to wear costumes!There, is that everything, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head and nodded towards her left, where Professor Snape sat.Harry thought Snape looked, well, smugger than usual.

"Ah, of course!I would forget my beard if it weren't glued to my chin!I am pleased to inform you that Professor Snape will be acting as both Potions Master as well as instructor of defenses against the Dark Arts."Snape did not stand; he merely inclined his head slightly in the direction of the students.Dumbledore grinned."And _now_, I believe we should eat!"

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes."Oh grife!Snape _twice_ over?This is gonna be awful!"

Hermione shook her head, looking toward the teachers."This must be part of Dumbledore's plan against… well, you know who…"

Harry suspected that Hermione was correct, but it still made his stomach lurch.

After the huge feast, the students started to file from the hall to their respective houses.Hermione and Ginny were smiling at the boys who were discussing the Quidditch business with great animation."That kind of puts the Halloween Ball on the back burner, doesn't it?" commented Hermione dryly.

Suddenly Draco Malfoy was standing directly between Hermione and the doorway."A Halloween Ball, eh, Granger?Why don't you come as a poodle?It would suit you; I'll buy you a nice rhinestone collar and a leash.What do you say?"

Hermione was glad that Ron did not hear this.She glared at Malfoy and said through her teeth, "It seems to me that _you're _the dog here, Malfoy."

Malfoy smirked at this."Now, now, be a good little pet and I'll be sure to give you a biscuit.Or maybe you'd like something more… personal?"

Hermione sniffed and pushed past him.Ron was right; he was up to no good this year.She almost wished for her overbite again, although she found it hard to believe Malfoy could find her attractive, what with her being "beneath him" as a Mudblood.

Ginny followed her out and joined her as they made their way to the Griffindor portal."Hermione, I don't like Malfoy's new… "attitude" towards you…"

Hermione nodded."I don't either.But, Ginny, don't mention what he said to Ron, okay?I don't want him getting into any trouble over that little creep."

Ginny agreed but reiterated what her brother had told her earlier."Just keep as far away from him as you can, okay?I don't trust him further than I could throw him!"

Hermione had to concur.Damn it, why did everything have to be so complicated for her?Her course load was heavy enough this year, what with preparing for O.W.L.s and all.Now she had to dodge the likes of Malfoy too?

"Do you… do you _really_ like Ron, Hermione?" Ginny's shy question interrupted Hermione's angst.

They had just reached the stairs of the girls' dormitory.Hermione smiled warmly at the youngest Weasley."Yeah, I _really_ do, Ginny.That okay with you?"

Ginny grinned and threw her arms around her older friend."Oh, Hermione, I think it's _great_!Ron better know how lucky he is…"

Hermione laughed softly as they climbed the stairs.She was glad to have Ginny's approval.Harry seemed pleased as well.Now if she could only find a way to tell Viktor that they could be only friends.She sighed.Surely he had plenty of girls, in Bulgaria and beyond.He was, after all, an internationally renown Quidditch seeker…

_To be continued, of course…_


	5. Potions and Portents

**Heir Unapparent:Chapter Five- Potions and Portents**

** **

Hermione arrived at the breakfast table the next morning to find Harry, Ron and Neville griping about their class schedules.Specifically, that they had Potions with Snape on Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoons and Defense against Dark Arts with Snape on Tuesdays and Thursdays. 

"That's five days of straight _Snape_," wailed Neville."I'll _never_ survive this year!"

Hermione clucked encouragingly."Neville, don't you remember what Professor Lupin taught you?About the boggarts?"

Ron grinned broadly."Yeah, just picture him wearing your Gran's hat!"

Neville smiled but still looked miserable."Easier to do that when he's not in the room!Damn, I've forgotten my books for Herbology.See?He's getting to me already!!"

Neville trudged off to the dormitory to retrieve the books for their first class.Harry took the opportunity to ask his two friends what they made of Snape's appointment as Dark Arts teacher."Do you suppose Dumbledore picked him because he couldn't find anyone else to do it, or because Snape's the best wizard for the job?"

Hermione shook her head."He certainly has had experience, hasn't he?Poor man, I wonder why he ever became… one of _them_?"

"Because he has the personality of a reptile?" suggested Ron.

Hermione chided him."Maybe he acts that way as a front, you know, so nobody will guess…"

"That he's really a sweet guy?" Ron shook his head."Nobody is that good an actor!"

Harry had to agree with Ron. While Albus Dumbledore trusted Severus Snape, this did not make him anything other than what he appeared to be - a bitter jerk who still hated Harry because one Potter was as bad as the next.

Hermione tsked and lowered her voice, "If he acts like… he does… well, then people like Malfoy won't catch on that he's on _our_ side, Ron."

Ron grinned at her."You're so cute when you're obstinate," he observed.

She rolled her eyes at this but had to laugh."Oooh, that reminds me, I have to get down to the kitchens today and check on Winky!"

Now the boys rolled their eyes."I thought you had given up on S.P.E.W.?" asked Harry, hopefully.

She shook her curly head."No, no.Not exactly.But I have some ideas that may help Winky out, if she's interested…"

They pressed her a bit on this but she was tight-lipped and, as neither boy was particularly fond of Winky, they let it slide.

After Herbology class with the Hufflepuffs, they made their way down the sloping green lawn to Hagrid's cabin for Care of Magical Creatures.Ron expressed a fervent wish that they would not have to endure another year of blast-ended skrewts or a similar monstrosity.

"Speaking of monsters," observed Harry, "Look out.Here comes one now."

"More like three," Ron corrected, as Malfoy sauntered up with Crabbe and Goyle.

Unfortunately, Griffindor had again been paired with Slytherin for Care of Magical Creatures.

Malfoy was in good form this morning.He grinned maliciously at Hermione."I'm looking forward to this class; I understand we'll be learning to care for pets this year…"

Ron growled like a watchdog spying an intruder."Careful, Malfoy…"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, determined not to be baited by an idiot like Malfoy."Maybe we'll be learning about _ferrets_…" she suggested sweetly.

Malfoy's would-be retort was cut short by the booming voice of Hagrid."Mornin'!" he grinned at their approach.He looked as sunny as the bright autumn morning itself.

The students warily cast their eyes about for something akin to skrewts, steeling themselves for the inevitable.But they were in for a surprise.

"All here then, right! Let's get started!"

The students gathered round Hagrid, faces upturned at uncomfortable angles to see his face.

"As yeh know, this is goin' te be a big year, what with yer O.W.L.s an' all…" he paused to allow for the subsequent groans. "…an' times bein' what they are…" Harry could've sworn Hagrid scowled for a moment at the Slytherins. "… well, Professor Dumbledore an' I agreed that ye need te be learnin' 'bout critters that're useful… agains' the dark arts an' such."Hagrid gave a brief sigh.Harry figured he would rather have been teaching them about the dragons, blast-ended skrewts and giant spiders for which he had great affinity.Nevertheless, Hagrid always bowed to the wisdom of his hero, Albus Dumbledore. 

Ron shot the Slytherins a triumphant glance."Too bad, Malfoy!You gotta learn about a whole bunch of critters who're gonna hate your guts!"

Malfoy sneered at this remark."At least I _have_ guts, Weasley!"

Harry and Hermione grabbed Ron before he went after Malfoy.Hermione linked her arm through his and smiled at him; this appeased Ron, but did nothing for Malfoy, who glared at the pair with something that looked very much like resentment.

"Now I 'ave a real treat in store fer yer," beamed Hagrid, as he led them off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest, behind his cabin."Ye'll be the firs' ones te see't!"

"More damned skrewts, I'll bet…" muttered Draco irritably.

As they rounded the cabin, they found themselves facing a vast open-air enclosure housing some of the most fantastic creatures Harry had ever seen.A low fence glistening round it in the sunlight, separating the students from the animals.Several of the girls, including Hermione, ran forward in delight and leaned up against the fence.

"Ooooh, Hagrid!" cooed Lavender Brown."What are they?"

"Those'll be the hoofed animals.Mind, now, that's a magic fence so watch yerself - don' try 'an climb over it.That one, there…" he pointed to an enormous bay stallion, who was munching peacefully on tufts of wildflowers. "…he's a _bayard_.'is ancestor was bred by Charlemagne the Great.Can stretch 'is back te fit four o' ye comfortably.Can also talk, when e's in the mood."

"What about that one?" asked Neville, pointing to an ebony horse with a silver blaze on its nose. 

"Ah, that'd be a _baldium_.Descended from the steeds o' Astarte, 'e is!Eats the flesh o' 'is enemies an' grows stronger… But only when there's enemies about…" he added quickly, as the students jumped back fearfully."Usually, 'e likes a good apple.'ere, Neville, try 'im!"

Neville took the proffered apple and approached the fence nervously.Catching the fruit's scent, the Baldium lifted his proud head and ambled over, taking the apple gently from Neville's outstretched hand and allowing Neville to stroke his silvery muzzle as he munched.Turning, Neville's grin split his face ear to ear."He likes it!"

Emboldened by Neville's luck, more students joined him to pet the huge horse."Ooooh, he's so soft!" cooed Parvati Patil.

Hermione, in her excitement, had mounted the fence and pointed to a small band of horses that were standing upright at the rear of the enclosure."Hagrid!What're those?Behind the hippogriffs?"

Hagrid grinned with delight, having never met with such enthusiasm in one of his classes."Those're _grants_, Hermione.Very useful as sentinels.When trouble's brewin' they run about, shoutin' warnin's."

He continued to point out the other inhabitants of the pen, before leading them around to a brand new building, which stood empty but smelled strongly of hay and sawdust."This'll be where we house other critters, those 'oo need indoor carin'…"

Hermione clapped her hands together, "Oooh, a zoo, Hagrid!"

Hagrid nodded, "Yep.By nex' week, we should 'ave a new batch fer ye!"

A cold voice broke through the students' excited chatter."Why keep them all _here_?"

Hagrid folded his massive arms across his chest."Weren' ye listenin', Draco?Professor Dumbledore thinks it's important, jus' now, te 'ave helpful critters about."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes but made no retort, so Hagrid directed the students back out into the sunshine, leading them back to his cabin.On the porch stood a tall stack of books. "Everyone take a copy o' this; it's yer textbook fer this year's lessons.Read 'em through Chapter 2 fer next class."

Dutifully, each student picked up a book.Harry studied the cover: _Magical Beasts: Why poleviks smell bad and other useful information._

Hermione, clutching her book to her chest, gave Hagrid one of her biggest grins."Oh, Hagrid!Can we come back later, to have a look 'round?"

Hagrid patted her cheek with tender fingers."Sure, ye can!Be glad te 'ave yer help, t'be honest.Lots o' mouths te feed now!"

They made their way back to the castle for lunch, chatting with pleasure, for the first time _ever,_ about the prospects of this year's Care of Magical Creatures class.

After lunch, they met once more with the Slytherins in the dungeon, where they gathered for fifth year Potions Class.As they took their seats, Harry had serious doubts about Hermione's theory; Snape looked as vile and awful as he always had.

As Hermione opened her book, a scrap of parchment fell out of Chapter One (Potions for Wealth).Unfolding it, she read "See page 336".Curious, she turned to this page and found the recipe for a potion that was "useful in subduing recalcitrant pets".She held the book away from her in revulsion, then looked up to see Draco Malfoy wink at her from his seat two rows in front.She scowled angrily and slammed the book shut, drawing Snape's attention."Miss Granger?You have a problem with pieces of eight?"

She paled."No, professor.Not at all."

He stared at her icily."Good.Then I suggest you imitate the rest of your classmates and get started."

As she did so, Snape turned his icy glare on Malfoy, who quickly busied himself with mashing a handful of scarab beetles.

Towards the end of class, Neville's potion started to foam and spark alarmingly.Anxious for him, Hermione rushed to his side and added a quick handful of white powder.It had a soothing effect on the potion, which burped angrily before receding back into the cauldron.Snape arrived a moment later, glared at both of them and stuck his arm into Neville's cauldron; as he did so, Hermione stifled a gasp, for there, on his left wrist, was the same hideous Dark Mark she had seen over the treetops at the Quidditch tournament last year.

Withdrawing his arm, Snape brought forth a shriveled scrap of something that looked suspiciously like a charred frankfurter."Hardly a piece of eight, is it, Longbottom?"

Neville paled."No, sir."

"Twenty points from Griffindor." he proclaimed with his usual satisfaction.Malfoy snickered, but Snape whirled on him, stifling the chortle in his throat.Snape stalked back to the front of the classroom just as the bell sounded.The students scrambled to collect their things and clear out.

"Professor?"

Snape turned from erasing the board and was surprised to find Hermione standing behind him. "Miss Granger?"

"I just wanted to say… I mean, I want you to know that…" Impulsively, she threw her arms around him and gave him a quick hug."…I think what you're doing is very brave!"

Startled, Snape unconsciously gave her back a small pat.He could not remember the last time someone had embraced him, or praised him, for that matter. 

Blushing furiously, Hermione gathered her books and ran out of the room, leaving a stunned Severus Snape gaping after her.Suddenly, he felt an unwelcome but familiar, stabbing pain. Damn it, he thought, clutching his left wrist; the mark upon it burned as if freshly branded.Damn, what does he want now?

Quickly, Severus Snape quit the Hogwarts campus.Once on the road to Hogsmead, he disapparated, reappearing in the drawing room of the decaying Riddle House.Voldemort was sitting by the fire in his customary chair, Nagini at his side like a reptilian watchdog."Ah, Severus!How kind of you to come, and so quickly.Significant improvement for you."

Severus Snape bit his tongue; the dark lord was referring, of course, to Snape's failure to appear at once when Voldemort had first summoned his Death Eaters after so many years of silence.Had Snape been there, he may have been able to… Do what?Stuff the malicious bastard back into the cauldron from which he'd emerged?Give Cedric Diggory back his life?Neither being possible, the best he could have done would have been to lend Harry Potter his support as he fought the dark lord bravely and alone.Bitterly, Snape reminded himself that, despite his youth, Potter rarely needed any help.

He shook himself back to the present."You called and I came, Lord Voldemort."

"Yes.As it should be."The dark lord drew a deep breath, then sighed even more deeply."I find I must ask you for a favor, dear Severus."

Snape steeled himself."Favors" for Voldemort were neither of his choosing nor to his liking.

"As you know, my untimely defeat nearly fourteen years ago has left me more… vulnerable… than I care to be.I had been on the brink of devising the potion for immortality…" he clenched his fists and snarled hatefully into Snape's eyes."… and then… Potter." He spat the name as if poisonous to his tongue.Snape nodded; so far, it was a story with which he was well acquainted.Voldemort continued."I had hoped, during those horrible limbo years, to acquire the Philosopher's Stone, but…" his breath was an angry hiss.

"Potter again." supplied Snape.

"Yessss.Potter, again." He paused to collect himself.Then, "Thankfully, I have been returned to my body but, alas, it is still a body doomed to die.And _that_ is why I need you, my old friend."

"My lord?" Snape did not like the direction this was heading.

"Poor Peter has done his best… were it not for his efforts, I would not be as I am today.However, he has failed me since then, in acquiring what I seek."

Voldemort regarded Snape for a long moment, then added, "I am in need of an heir, Severus.I need this final piece to complete my victorious return, to safeguard my present form and secure my future reign."

Snape started slightly.He had expected something awful, but not this.

Voldemort's evil voice droned on."And so, I must turn to you, dear Severus.I need you to find me a consort."

"A… a _consort_, Lord Voldemort?"Snape could not believe his ears.

"Peter has been a dreadful failure in obtaining the means to this end, so to speak.Witness the trail of pathetic witches so recently released from this earthly plane…"

Snape clenched his teeth.Dumbledore had confided his fear that Voldemort was behind the string of deaths that had been listed in the _Daily Prophet_.Yes, it made sense.Peter had offered them the… dubious honor of… serving… Voldemort; they had refused.Yes, it made sense now.

"My liege, it seems that Lucius Malfoy would be better suited to… this sort of thing."And I want _nothing_ to do with it, Snape added silently.

Voldemort waved his spidery fingers dismissively."I do not entirely _trust_ our slippery Lucius Malfoy.You, on the other hand, dear Severus, well."

"I am honored, my lord." And _sickened_, thought Snape.

Voldemort laughed."Our Lucius is a bit of a… how shall I put it?A _womanizer_ is the correct term, I believe.Whereas you, poor Severus," he looked Snape up and down with pity."Well, you have never had much luck with the ladies, have you?"

A vision of Lily flashed across his mind's eye, and Severus returned Voldemort's blatant insult when he said, "But, my liege, why not take someone readily available to you?Madame Lestrange, for example…"

"I am in need of a consort in her _prime_, Severus, not a dried-up cow like Madame Lestrange, however devoted she may be to me!" retorted Voldemort hotly.

"I see."

"You are also, dear Severus, in a unique position to procure what I seek.Find me a young witch - a Slytherin would be most appropriate.Yes, a Slytherin would be honored to play such a pivotal role in securing my victory, why, my utter defeat of death itself!"

The raw lust for power that glinted in Voldemort's evil red eyes both terrified and nauseated Severus Snape.He realized he must report this horror to Dumbledore.At once. To the megalomaniac before him, however, he simply replied, "It shall be as you say."

Voldemort stood, stretching like a cat to his full seven feet."Well, Severus, you have your marching orders.I expect results as soon as you can arrange them."

"As you command, Lord Voldemort."The expected obeisance was always the hardest part for Snape; he genuflected and lifted the hem of Voldemort's black robe to his lips, careful not to breathe its foul stench.

Above him, he heard a strange snuffling noise.Standing, Snape was alarmed to find that the dark lord was… _sniffing_ the air around him.The intake of his breath was like the hiss of a slithering den of serpents.

"My Lord?Something troubles you?"

Voldemort did not respond coherently but continued to walk in a circle around Snape, sniffing all about like a bloodhound trying to regain an elusive trail."…something familiar… can't quite place it… so long ago…"

Snape did not care for this.Again, he asked, "Lord Voldemort?Is there something… amiss?"

Voldemort snapped back to his full height, shaking his head as if he had just been splashed in the face with cold water."No, no, it's gone now… So strange."He focused his red eyes on Snape."Where have you been, Severus?From whence did you arrive here?"

Snape shrugged."Hogwarts, My Liege."

"Were you alone, at Hogwarts?No, someone was with you… who?Who was with you last?"

A tingle of alarm spread down Snape's spine.Something _was_ amiss and he was not about to reveal anything to this creature without first consulting Albus Dumbledore.He stalled for time, to gather his thoughts."Who was I with?Why, let me think, Lord Voldemort.I received your summons and came here, straightaway… Before that, hmmm.Ah, I believe I encountered Peeves before I was able to disapparate."A bald but harmless lie; hopefully it would suffice.

"Peeves?"

"Yes, My Liege, Peeves - a poltergeist.A minion of our Bloody Baron, of Slytherin…"

The creature that was once Tom Riddle shook his head irritably."No.Not Peeves.I'm sure of that.Who else?Whom else did you meet with before coming here?"

"I can think of no one, My Lord.I had just finished a potions class before I received your summons."

"Students, then." Voldemort was silent, musing.His red glare bored into Severus Snape's eyes.Snape felt an involuntary shudder."It eludes me, but no matter.Be gone now, Severus."

As soon as Snape reapparated on the road from Hogsmead, he made his way directly to the office of Albus Dumbledore.He did not like this particular interview with Voldemort.Not one bit.Albus needed to know the demon's intentions; no Slytherin in his care would be forced to… Snape grimaced in disgust.And then there was the conclusion of his meeting.What was it that fascinated Voldemort?Perhaps Dumbledore could make something of the vague sense of uneasiness that Snape could not shake.

_To be continued, of course…_


	6. The Patronus

**Heir Unapparent:Chapter Six - The Patronus**

Albus Dumbledore looked every minute of his one hundred and seventy five years as he rested his weary head in his hands.Minerva McGonagall's face was pinched, a study in outrage.Severus Snape poured each of them a double draft from the tall carafe on Dumbledore's credenza, handing them around grimly. 

"That is all he said, Albus.But it was… more than enough."

Sighing deeply, Dumbledore accepted the glass from Snape, who had just finished delivering his grim report of Voldemort's intentions.He drained the glass in one long swallow."A consort," he said at last."Of course.I should have realized…"

McGonagall, who had quickly emptied her own glass, began to pace the length of his office as if to wear a path on the faded Persian rug."It… it's… abominable!" she burst at last.

"Of course it is, Minerva," agreed Dumbledore mildly. "It is abominable, but it is consistent, for Voldemort."

"And 'a Slytherin would be appropriate'!" she fumed, quoting Voldemort's evil words exactly.

Snape shook his head."You'd prefer a Griffindor, Minerva?" he asked bitterly.

Minerva McGonagall leveled her lovely, icy blue eyes at him."I'd _prefer_ that demon to crawl back into the grave he so narrowly escaped!"

Snape held her angry gaze.Despite her cold fury, she was a beautiful woman.Why had he never noticed this?Or had he?Perhaps he had never allowed himself to see her clearly.He had been mistaken, about a great many things… 

Minerva softened slightly under Snape's steady regard."Poor Severus," she murmured, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder."You, of all of us, are carrying the heaviest burden."

"Indeed." agreed Dumbledore, leaning back in his chair."We are _most _fortunate that Voldemort does not suspect you, Severus.We must make certain he had no reason to do so, before we are ready."

McGonagall wheeled about."Surely you are not suggesting…"

"That we provide him a 'suitable young witch'?Of _course_ not, Minerva." He put the ends of his long fingers together."But we must give the illusion that Severus is… cooperating."

"How?" asked Snape bluntly.

"We must stall for time, my friends."Albus Dumbledore stood."I will speak with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.Perhaps they can create a diversion, buy us the time we need.I only hope it will be enough…"

He joined Minerva in pacing along the carpet. "We must advance our plan immediately, Severus.Tomorrow, in your Dark Arts classes, I want you to begin…"

"Perhaps they are not yet ready, Albus…"

Dumbledore shook his head and said flatly, "Whether they are ready or not._Voldemort _will not wait until they are more advanced in their studies!"He stroked his long grey beard pensively, then added, "Teach them all, but pay special attention to the fifth years…"

Snape knew exactly what he meant: teach Potter well.Wearily, he nodded."Very well.I will begin with… patronus."With a bow, he left the office.

Minerva looked after him, concern written on her fine features."I am worried for him, Albus…"

Sighing, the older wizard placed a comforting hand on her shoulder."As am I, Minerva.But remember this:there is a power that is bigger… than all of us combined.It is from this we draw our strength to defeat the enemy…"

The Griffindors awaited their Dark Arts instructor nervously.Unlike the previous year, when they queued up outside the classroom before the bell rang so they could get good seats for Mad Eye Moody's lecture, they straggled in and took seats in the back of the class.Hermione, seeing this, felt oddly sorry for Snape and dragged Ron, Harry and Neville with her to the front.The latter was particularly reluctant but went along with the insistent Hermione.

Snape entered the classroom promptly as the bell sounded.He smiled knowingly at the rows of heads, bent studiously over their copies of _The Dark Forces:An Intermediate Guide to Self-Protection_, certain that not one of them was actually absorbing any of the text."Well," he began softly.The young faces looked up at him, warily."I believe you will not be needing those for today's lesson, as it will not be covered in _that _book."They braced themselves and Snape went on."Today I am going to begin your instruction in one of the most strenuous forms of defense."Walking to the chalkboard, he spelled out _p a t r o n u s_.

The Griffindors exchanged nervous glances."But Professor," ventured Seamus Finnigan. "Isn't that a… _seventh year_ _lesson_?"

Snape turned to face the class, his eyes taking them in with a steady sweep.Damn it, they are _too young _for this sort of thing, he fumed silently, but reminded himself of Dumbledore's words and repeated them aloud, modifying them slightly so as not to use the name that would surely terrify his students. "D'you think that your opponents will care about your lessons, Finnigan?D'you think that evil takes into account the expertise of its victims?"

The class stared at Snape, round eyed.They knew him to be difficult, but there was an intensity in his present manner that frightened them.Only the "threesome", as Snape mentally referred to Granger, Weasley and Potter, returned his gaze with some understanding.They had been involved in the horrors that concluded the past academic year.Snape understood Dumbledore's words more than ever: these three needed to know.They were, for whatever inexplicable reasons, embroiled in this battle as much as he.Perhaps more so, he thought, as his gaze passed over Potter's scarred forehead.

"Right.Patronus."Snape continued, sitting on the edge of his desk and lightly tapping his wand against his palm."From the Latin, _patronus_ can be defined as 'one's protector or defender,' but it is ultimately derived from the Latin word 'pater,' which means 'father.'*Now, what does a father do?"

Neville's eyes hit the floor and Harry paled.Neither boy wanted to think of their fathers, given the pain that word held for them.Dean Thomas raised a faltering hand and Snape called upon him."Mr. Thomas?"

"A father looks out for you, takes care of you…"

"Good answer.And this is _exactly_ what your patronus will do."Snape stood and walked among the rows of students."Each of you has the magical ability to summon such a being, in times of need.It is possible that some of you may be able to do so now; for some, it may take longer.It is a difficult charm.But the point is, each of you can and _will _summon your patronus this year.Questions?Miss Brown?"

Lavender's eyes shone as she asked, "Will it be, like, a friend to us?"

Professor Snape sighed.There were some young girls who wanted to befriend or make a pet of everything, and Miss Brown was one such girl."Miss Brown, let me remind you of the topic of this class.We are in Defenses against the Dark Arts, not a social club."She shrunk under his response and he softened it a bit."Your patronus should be regarded more as a shield, a powerful ally, and therefore friendly toward you in that respect, but you should not plan on addressing your diaries to it.Does that clarify the matter?"

There was some nervous laughter; Lavender Brown nodded."Yes, Professor."

"Very well.As I have already said, the Patronus Charm is a difficult one.It is an extreme projection of positive energy, and requires an incantation that only works when you concentrate, with every fiber of your will, on a single, very pleasant thought or memory.I shall now demonstrate.Watch closely."

While Snape closed his eyes and concentrated, Harry found himself wondering what happy memory Snape could possibly call to mind; did he even _have_ any?His train of thought was interrupted as he heard Snape utter, "_Expecto patronum_!"

Suddenly, something long and misty curled out of the end of Snape's extended wand.It coiled and loomed above the students.It was an enormous silver snake!

"Should've known!" muttered Ron to Harry as both boys shrank back under the snake's silvery gleam.

Smiling, Snape regarded the class under the benevolent beam of his patronus."As you can see, the patronus is a very powerful apparition.But it can only be called forth in a positive frame of mind.It will not harm those who are allies," he added, seeing the students collectively quaking under his snake's regard.With a deep breath, he waved his wand and the patronus returned therein.

"Now, gather around the front.I want you to space yourselves well apart; it is unlikely that you will be able to call forth your patronum on this first attempt, but let's prepare nevertheless.Not so close to Miss Granger, if you please, Mr. Weasley…"

Ensuring the students had left enough room between them, he began instructing them."First, close your eyes and paint a picture in your mind's eye.Make it your happiest memory, or your most cherished thought.Person, possession, experience - it matters not, so long as it is associated with your strongest desire or pleasure…"

Obediently, each student did as Snape advised.Some of them smiled as they called to mind their most secret or not-so-secret delights; Snape shook his head as he noticed Ron leaning back toward Hermione."Now, as I count to three, I would like you to utter the incantation, _Expecto patronum_!On my count, one… two… _three_!"

The students uttered the incantation and opened their eyes.Bits of quavering mist issued from some of their wands; most lay idle to the disappointment of their owners.An exquisite silver stag reared up on its hind legs in front of Harry.

"Well done, Potter!" exclaimed Snape, not surprised at the boy's ability, but relieved to see it in action.Good, he thought to himself; Potter was going to need all the help he could get.

Harry blinked, still amazed by Prongs, his father's old nickname which he affectionately gave his patronus.He knew well how valuable it was, having saved him once from the chill grip of the dementors of Azkaban.He was able to maintain it for several long moments before something golden issuing from Hermione's wand distracted him.Then Prongs faded back into his wand.

Hermione's patronus shivered and faded as quickly as it had emerged, but what he had seen disturbed Harry.He had no time to think on it, though, as he joined the class in utter amazement to stare at… Neville!

Looming large from Neville's wand was a well-shaped silvery form, definitely a human shape.The class gasped as one, as Neville's patronus shimmered and turned to face them.

"My god, it… _it's you_, Professor!" cried Parvati Patil.

Snape regarded his own visage, first with shock, and then an enormous grin split his face ear to ear.It was the first time his students had ever seen him smile without malice.

"Well, well, Longbottom!You shall _indeed _be well protected.And I'm not even wearing that flowered hat!"

Neville blushed with embarrassment at this, and his patronus shimmered and faded into the tip of his wand.

"Well done, Longbottom!Whatever you had in mind when you summoned forth this… apparition," Snape continued. "Be sure to use that image again.Your patronus was extremely clear, for your first summons." 

Neville blushed even deeper as he recalled a petite red-haired girl with freckles across the bridge of her nose.

Snape turned his attention to Hermione."Now, Miss Granger, I want you to try again.This time, focus your mind _entirely_ on your image - see it clearly, in detail, as if you could simply reach out and touch it."

Hermione took a deep breath and caught Ron's eye.He smiled at her, as if he knew it was his face she was seeing when she closed her eyes.She pictured his freckles, his sapphire blue eyes looking longingly into hers, the way they had when he had kissed her that first night, in the hallway of the Burrow…

She felt a throbbing in her head, down her spine, which hummed along her arm and out through her fingertips to her wand.Opening her eyes, she beheld a golden figure, which turned to her and… smiled.

The features of its face were blurry, as was the body, but she could distinctly see the smile.It was holding something in its right hand, leaning on it…

"Gosh, it's an old man!" exclaimed Parvati Patil, who seemed to find it amusing that the talented Hermione Granger would have a senior citizen as a patronus.

Severus Snape did not share her amusement."_Concentrate_, Miss Granger!Focus harder on the image in your mind's eye…"

Hermione concentrated as hard as she could; the features started to define themselves, a little more…

A gasp startled her and the patronus faded instantly back into the tip of her wand.Harry Potter looked pale, his hands over his mouth.

"What is it, Potter?" snapped Snape irritably.

Harry's eyes stared vacantly into Snape's, but the bell interrupted his response.

"Class dismissed." Snape said flatly, continuing to stare at Potter.As the Griffindors shuffled off to Transfiguration, Hermione shook Harry by the arm."Harry, what's wrong?"

He had recovered himself somewhat."N… nothing… It's just that… that face… I've seen it before…"

"Where, Potter?" asked Snape, coming forward to them."_Where_ have you seen him before?"

Harry, looking ashen, turned to Snape."He was in a dream I had, before I came to Hogwarts last year, and… he was _there_!That night I… when Voldemort…priori incantatem…" he could not finish.Hermione put her arm around his shoulders, feeling awful that _her_ patronus seemed to horrify her best friend.

Snape looked at them for a long moment, then broke the silence with a simple, "Off to your next class, before Professor McGonagall comes looking for you."

The three friends obeyed.Severus Snape waited until they had disappeared down the hall, then made his own way to the office of Albus Dumbledore.He, too, was troubled by Hermione's patronus.He had seen that cane, leaning against the mantelpiece last evening, on his frightful visit to Voldemort's parlor in the decaying Riddle House.

Transfiguration is going to be a beast this year!Harry thought, as Professor McGonagall distributed outlines for their coursework.Rats into roosters then rabbits, pillows into poleviks, rain into fire and back again (that would be a treat with Neville about!)… The list seemed endless!Just as they were getting started with their rats, a knock came at the door.It was little Dennis Creevey, who brought a message that Albus Dumbledore wanted to see the professor immediately.As there were only a few moments until the lunch bell, Professor McGonagall dismissed them and made her way down the winding corridor to Dumbledore's tower.

"What do you make of that?" asked Hermione, gathering her books and patting her rat as she replaced it with the others.

Harry shrugged."Don't know, but I can't help but wonder if it has something to do with… well, with how stupid I acted back there, in Dark Arts class…"

"Harry." Hermione took his hand, gently but firmly."You didn't act stupid.If I had seen the face of a… a dead man again, I would have fainted right away!"

They looked about for Ron, but found he and Neville had already left, so they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.Hermione began, hesitantly, lest she disturb her friend again."Harry, can you tell me… I mean, do you know who he is… was?"

Harry shook his head."I don't really know, Hermione… He was in that dream I had, remember, last year?When my scar hurt?And then, during that duel, when my wand locked with Voldemort's… people, that is, ghosts… started to come out of Voldemort's wand._He _was one of them, I'm _sure_ of it!"

"How strange…" murmured Hermione as she took her seat beside Ginny."I don't understand…"

Fred and George, who wanted to set up Quidditch practice for the week, waylaid Harry to assure his attendance. 

Hermione and Ginny chatted about the upcoming Halloween Ball; Ginny was dismayed by the fact that she would not be able to come up with much of a costume."We just don't have the money, Hermione!I _can't_ ask Mum and Dad for it…"

The subject of money and the Weasleys always distressed Hermione.She had more than enough from her own parents, but knew she would insult her friend by offering.Suddenly, her eyes lit up like tiny lamps. "Ginny!I've got the best idea!What are you doing tonight, after dinner?"

"Just studying, Hermione.Why?"

"Meet me in the Common Room right after supper - I've got… oh, wait 'til I tell you!It's perfect!"

She was interrupted by a shadow that fell over her plate.Turning, she looked up to see Draco Malfoy, leaning over the empty chair beside Hermione.As usual, he was sneering at her."I hear you've got an old man for a guardian, Granger!You're gonna need more protection than that…" he leaned in until his lips were very close to her ear, "…from me…" he added menacingly.

Suddenly Malfoy withdrew as if on springs.Looking up, Hermione saw the reason; Harry had yanked Malfoy back by his robes and pushed him aside."She's got _me_, Malfoy, so clear out!"

As Harry took the chair on which Malfoy had leaned, Draco regarded him as if he would like to hex him into the next century but, when he realized their encounter had attracted some faculty attention, he withdrew with a mutter.

Harry turned to Hermione."You okay?"

She sighed."Yeah, I'm allright.I just wish he'd leave me _alone_, Harry!He's going a long way to prove his hatred of Mudbloods, don't you think?"

Harry shook his head.For someone so intelligent, Hermione could be a bit dim sometimes."I don't think that's quite it, Hermione.I think, in his warped way, he's really trying to… _flirt_ with you."

Hermione looked at Harry like he'd grown antenna."Don't be ridiculous!He _hates_ me!"

Harry shrugged."Maybe.But I don't think it's quite that simple anymore…"

Sighing, Hermione pushed her plate away.She wasn't very hungry now."Nothing is, is it?I mean, everything seems to be… _harder_ this year, don't you think?Like, our lessons _mean_ more than they used to…"

Harry nodded."With O.W.L.s coming up, I guess so…"

She shook her head."No, Harry, it's more than O.W.L.s.It's, well, I think _you_ know…" her deep brown eyes locked with his green ones meaningfully."It's like, we're really going to _need_ what we're learning now…"

Harry pushed his own plate back."Yeah.You're right.I guess we should have expected this, since…Voldemort has been… restored."

Neither friend spoke for a moment.At last, Hermione turned to Harry."Let's go visit Hagrid.Maybe he has some more animals - that should cheer us up!"

He agreed and they grabbed Ron on their way out."Where've you been?" Harry asked."You missed lunch!"

He looked evasive."No, I grabbed something quick before I… well, Neville wanted to talk to me for a sec…"

Hermione and Harry exchanged curious glances."Neville?" they asked in unison.

Ron looked down at the floor."Yeah, he just… well, he needed some advice."

"About?" asked Hermione, taking his arm and steering them in the direction of Hagrid's cabin.

"I… I really can't say, Hermione.It's personal, to Neville…"

She shrugged and Harry, on her other side, fell into step as they headed down the sloping green lawn.Neville's business was his own, after all, but why share it with Ron?

While the "threesome" made their way to Hagrid's, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall sat, once again, in the office of Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore leaned toward them, his bearded chin resting on his fist."Are you certain, Severus?"

Severus, eyes bright, nodded."Yes," he answered firmly."I am positive.Miss Granger's patronus held that very cane I have described to you, the one leaning against the mantelpiece at the old house.It was most distinctive, a gnarled piece of wood.It seemed to me… odd… that he should have such a walking stick beside his chair; when I have seen him rise and walk, he is most robust.Surely he would not need such a thing."

Dumbledore shook his head."To walk, certainly not.But perhaps it has some other value?A trophy, perhaps?"

Minerva looked like she had a bad taste in her mouth."A trophy, of one of his victims?How repulsive…"

Dumbledore sighed.Professor McGonagall always seemed surprised by the atrocities of which Voldemort was capable.He envied her this; the levels to which their enemy could and would stoop never shocked him.Indeed, he had come to expect them."Severus, it is vital to continue your instructions.Push them, hard; they must be prepared, for whatever may come…"He turned to McGonagall."Minerva, ask Madam Pince to pull together all she can about the Riddle House - its history and the… murders._All _of them."

"But sir, that means…"

"Muggle newspapers, Minerva.She _is_ a librarian, after all; she supplies research materials.If she is unable to do so, I'm sure the Ministry in London can help us..."

"Sir!Surely you will not ask Cornelius Fudge to…"

Albus Dumbledore looked grim."No, _not_ Fudge.I believe I will consult with Arthur Weasley on this matter - he has always kept apprised of the Muggle news.And Minerva?"

She turned at the doorway."Yes, Albus?"

"Bring me Miss Granger's file, please."

_To be continued, of course…_

*Many thanks to the wonderful "Encyclopaedia Potterica", brought to you by the Unofficial Harry Potter Fan Club, for this definition.If you haven't seen it, check it out - terrific site, with great illustrations![http://www.geocities.com/harrypotterfans/][1]

_ _

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/harrypotterfans/



	7. The Mediator

**HEIR UNAPPARENT:CHAPTER 7 - THE MEDIATOR**

Hagrid was busy feeding the hoofed animals when Ron, Hermione and Harry came through the gate to visit."Hallo there!Come te help me with the critters, then?Whoa, Ron - be sure te shut that gate b'hind ya, there's a good lad!"

Harry and Hermione forgot all about Malfoy and other woes as their huge friend showed them the newest additions to his flock.After they fed the baldium and the bayard fresh red apples, Hagrid set about feeding the hippogriffs, "Yer a bit young yet te deal with 'em.Why don't ya give the grants these oats?"

They took the sacks of oats from him and distributed handfuls to the diminutive grants, which gathered round them like baby goats.One in particular took a liking to Hermione and kept nosing the pockets of her robe in the hopes of finding sugar lumps or other such delicacies.She scolded Ron when he tried to give it a handful of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans.

"Oooh, Hagrid, what are _those_?" asked Hermione, pointing to a pair of stately creatures the size of small bulls, on whose heads sprouted a pair of spiraling golden horns."They look almost like unicorns!"The beasts tossed their proud heads and their horns swiveled about.

"Them's _yales_, Hermione.Just got here from India.Remus sent 'em!They guard temples an' such from intruders.Here, try 'em on these!"From his copious pockets, Hagrid produced a pair of deep golden apples.

Hermione proffered each yale an apple, which they snuffed before taking the fruit delicately from her hand.They allowed her to stroke their fluffy white fur, which was dappled with creamy yellow spots."Ooh, they purr just like kittens!" she exclaimed, burying her face with delight in their soft coats.

"_I_ can purr, too, if you'd like…" hinted Ron, envying the attention she was giving to the docile yales.The yale nearest him responded by giving him a hearty, slurping kiss across his face.

Harry chortled with mirth. "Can you do _that_, too, Ron?"

Ron glared at him, wiping his soggy face on the sleeve of his robe."Yeah, but only in the right company…" he said, looking hopefully at Hermione.

But her thoughts were elsewhere as she ran to the fence."Hagrid!How _lovely_!What are these?"

Hagrid grinned, obviously pleased with his menagerie's success."These here are snawfus, fresh from America!See?They have flowers twinin' 'bout their antlers - best roses you'll ever sniff!Give 'em some o' these oats, Hermione."

She did so.Her grin was as wide as Hagrid's as they nibbled the grains in her outstretched palm, showering petals onto her upturned face.

They moved to another "zoo building," which was actually Hagrid's garden shed transformed to fit the current need.He showed them an open crate, which held several large, leafy green plants.On closer inspection, they saw fat green pods that were beginning to open, revealing the fluffy heads of tiny sheep."These are barometz, or vegetable lambs" he grinned. "Gotta get 'em te Madam Sprout.Olympe just sent 'em!"

"Who?" asked Ron, gently prodding one of the little pods and hearing a tiny "baaa" emerge from within.

"You remember, Madame Maxime?" Hagrid smiled fondly for a moment and Harry was astounded at how love completely transformed his face into something almost cherubic.He wondered if they had made the trip to the Mountain Giants that Dumbledore had suggested."Yep.They grow round the Loire Valley, not far from Beauxbaton.Softest wool you'll ever cuddle.See?She made me this muffler, she did, from their fleece!"He displayed his new scarf with the pride of a schoolboy in his Sunday best.It was, indeed, the finest, softest wool they'd ever seen."It'll do me good when the weather starts turnin'.Should have the rest o' the critters in by then.I'll have the new barn set up te house the hoofers fer the winter."He patted a few of the visible lambs."Thought Neville'd take care o' these… 'e's good with plants, eh?"

Turning, he smiled down at Hermione and gave her a wink."Lissen, you wan' te get a 'leg up' on the others?Grab a copy of _Historia Animalium_ from Madam Pince in the library, and don' ferget _The Historie of Foure-Footed Beastes_ - got fifteen pages on dragons alone!"He sighed, wishing he had fifteen dragons, all his own."Most o' these beasties are in there.Bin readin' 'em myself, te figger out what they eat an' such."

Hermione duly noted this; the boys figured she'd fill them in, so they started to play with a pen full of nifflers while she chatted with Hagrid about species origins and natural habitats.

"But where on earth did you find all these marvelous creatures, Hagrid?" exclaimed Hermione as she wandered about the shed, peeking in at various critters who peeked back at her with equal interest.

"Well, some I brought back when Olympe an' me were travellin'. Then there's some Charlie was able te get fer me, an' Bill has been great about keepin' an eye peeled fer anythin' 'e comes across.Quite the traveler, that one is!"

Ron started at the names of his brothers."Charlie and Bill?_My_ Charlie and Bill?"

Hagrid beamed."Yep.Always liked 'em when they were students an' I like 'em even better now! Got their heads on straight an' their hearts in the right place, I always said…" he paused, putting his huge hand to his mouth."Whoops!That reminds me - I promised ter Bill I'd get this te you, right away, Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes flew wide with surprise. "Something for _me_?"

Ron's narrowed with suspicion."From _Bill_?"

Hagrid disappeared into one of the stalls and returned carrying something soft, reddish-purple and feathery.

"Ooooh, it's darling!" Hermione cooed, taking the soft ball of fluff lovingly to her breast.

Hagrid grinned."'e said it reminded 'im o' you so much, 'e just had te send it back ter ye.Sorry it's taken me a bit te remember.So many things goin' on, these days…"He shuffled around in his pockets."'ere, 'e sent this note, te go with it…"

Hermione eagerly opened the scrap of parchment, which was crumpled and worse for the wear of being in Hagrid's pocket for some time.She read the note aloud, which said:

Dear H - found this little guy on the banks of the Nile.He's a purple egret.Did you know that 'Hermione' means 'eloquence'?It's the feminine form of _Hermes_, the winged messenger of the Gods.He was mediator between the Gods and Man, and was the God of divine inspiration, cleverness and imagination.Can't think of a better name for your pet, my angel of inspiration… Use Hermes here to send me messages!He'll know where to find me… With love, B.

Hermione looked up from her note to her new pet."Hermes!How delightful!"The bird clucked softly and nuzzled her cheek."What a thoughtful gift!You guys both have owls to send your messages… Now I have little Hermes!"Her face was flushed with pleasure, her eyes shining.

Ron's eyes were shining too, with outrage."Yeah, that's just great…" he said tightly. 

Hermione was too enchanted with Hermes to notice that Ron had started to kick bales of hay with vigor.Harry did, though, and grabbed Ron by the arm."Well, thanks for showing us around, Hagrid!We'd better get back so we don't miss supper!"

Hagrid began to feed the indoor animals."A'right then, see ye tomorrow in class.Hermione, be sure te get some fresh fish from the house-elves fer yer egret there, an' keep 'im warm 'til 'e gits a bit bigger.Too small fer the owlery yet!"

The threesome made their way up to the castle, Hermione's attention devoted entirely to Hermes.Ron had to take her by the elbow several times to keep her from stumbling."What a great brother you have, Ron!I don't know how to thank him!"

"I have a few ideas…" muttered Ron.Harry, determined to keep his friend from making a jealous ass of himself, elbowed Ron hard in the ribs.Ron turned to him, scowling, and Harry shook his head vehemently.Hermione did not notice any of this, as Hermes had begun to chirp and nuzzle her cheek again.Ron continued to scowl all the way back to the castle.

They climbed through the portal to the Griffindor common room, after the fat lady had crooned over Hermione's _adorable_ baby bird.Ron kept scowling after Hermione as she climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory, billing and cooing over Hermes as she went.He turned The Scowl on Harry."I thought you said Bill was only flirting with her to egg me on!"

Harry shrugged helplessly."I _did _say that!I mean, he was… _is_… I don't know!"

Ron grabbed a quill and parchment from Neville, who was looking from one to the other in confusion."What's going on?" he inquired as Ron started to scribble furiously.

"My brother is a stupid git, that's what!" he snarled, finishing his letter with an angry flourish and brandishing the quill at his befuddled friends."'angel of inspiration', 'with love, B.' - that _rat_!! I'm sending Pig to him right NOW.Tell him to lay off **_my_** girlfriend!"He stomped out, making for the owlery with the attitude of a general marching into battle.

Neville and Harry exchanged shrugs."Love…" sighed Harry.

Neville nodded."Yup.Complicated thing, that."

Harry sat down on the couch with him."So, how's it going so far?"

Neville shrugged."I don't think she really knows I'm alive, other than as a friend."

Harry started.He was just making small talk, not asking for a confession.But, now that Neville had started it… "Who, Neville?"

Neville's plump cheeks turned pink."Ginny.I thought you knew."

Harry was surprised.Pleasantly surprised."That's great, Neville!You two are perfect!"

Neville looked at him, shyly askance."It is?We are?You really think so?"

Harry nodded emphatically."You bet!She's one of the sweetest girls here!And pretty, too!"

Neville looked pleased."She sure is!"They were silent for a moment, then Neville asked Harry."What about you?Anyone taken your fancy?"

Harry had not intended to share, but since Neville had come clean, it was only fair."Yeah, 'fraid so.I've got it bad, for Cho.Cho Chang."

Neville lifted his eyebrows."The Ravenclaw seeker?The cute one?That's great, Harry!"

Sinking deeper into the couch, Harry sighed."You think?I'm not so sure.I mean, how could I ever get her to think about me, after… after…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. 

Neville could, however, and did."You mean, after Cedric?"

Harry nodded, feeling his throat constrict, as it always did, when Cedric was mentioned.

Neville put a gentle hand on his arm."You gotta know that wasn't your fault, Harry."

Harry hung his head.That was what everybody said, but he never believed them.He shook his head."I don't know, Neville…"

Neville shifted on the couch so that he was facing his friend squarely."Harry, do you believe in… in God?"

Harry looked up, surprised by the tack their conversation had taken."You mean… _The_ God?"

Neville nodded and Harry realized he had never seen him look more serious."Yes._The_ God.Do you?"

Harry thought for a moment.When he was growing up, the Dursleys had trundled him off to Sunday services for a short time, until they roundly decided they preferred he spend the day with Mrs. Figg.He had found them incredibly boring anyway, but some of the music had been nice and the feeling of peace he sometimes derived was… well, pleasant.He looked up into Neville's intense eyes."Gosh, Neville, I don't really know…"

Neville nodded."I understand.It's a pretty big concept.But listen, Harry.I've thought a lot about it, I've _had_ to.And I think there _is_ a God.One who really cares about us, who makes things work out somehow.I've heard it called fate, or destiny.But I think in the end it's God."

Harry listened closely, although he began to get a bit of a headache.

"What I'm saying," Neville continued with some urgency. "is that Cedric had a _destiny_, Harry.Don't you see?Just like you do, and I do, and Dumbledore does.Even _Voldemort_ has one!Cedric fulfilled his and we've got to meet ours, Harry, and do the best we can.Do you see?"

Harry did see, but wasn't sure what to make of it."I don't know, Neville.It all seems… so remote, you know?"

Neville understood."It does, until it's on your front porch, Harry.Think about it.But, in the meantime, please don't feel responsible for Cedric Diggory.Okay?"

Harry smiled at Neville.He was full of surprises this year."Okay, Neville.But that still doesn't mean that my love life is looking up…"

Neville brightened."Are you kidding?Sure it is!Cho Chang left a note for you, there - on the table!"

"What?!"Harry was up and over to the table in a nanosecond.Opening it, he read, "Harry - Desperately in need of practice, what with this tournament and all.Could you meet me tonight, at the Quidditch field?After supper, say, about 7?Thanks, Cho."

Harry actually made a little leap into the air - Cho, meeting _him_, for Quidditch!His stomach stayed midair while his feet returned to the ground.He turned gleefully to Neville."You knew this was here all the time!Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

Neville smiled mildly and returned to his herbology homework."I thought God was a little more important, Harry."

Harry ran over and gave Neville a quick bear hug around his neck, before sprinting up the stairs to his dormitory.He had to shower, comb his hair, put on clean socks…

Neville shook his head and grinned."Love…"

Presently, Hermione and Ginny came back into the common room.Hermione was leading Ginny by the hand, talking very fast and with great animation.Neville looked up as they rushed past him and stared at the portal door long after they had climbed through it.She was wearing a blue ribbon to tie back her hair today, he mused; his herbology book lay idle for some time as he thought about red hair under a blue ribbon…

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny had reached the still-life painting that served as the kitchen entrance.Hermione scratched at a huge green pear in a bowl of fruit.It turned into a large shiny doorknob, which Hermione turned.The door opened on noiseless hinges, admitting them into the enormous, high-ceilinged kitchen.Brass and copper glittered in the bright firelight as the house-elves busied themselves getting the evening meal ready.

Ginny was shaking her head. "I just don't know, Hermione… She may not want to…"

"Nonsense!" said Hermione firmly."We've got to _help_ her want to, then!She's got to do _something _with the rest of her life.She can't spend every moment in squalor and butterbeer suds!"

Recognizing Hermione, the house-elves gathered round or greeted her warmly as they bustled to and fro with large tureens of split pea soup or mashed potatoes.

Suddenly, Hermione felt the wind go out of her as a small, outlandishly garbed house-elf ran at her and hugged her tightly."Friends of Harry Potter!How glad I am to see you, I is!"

"Hello, Dobby!" smiled Hermione as the elf released his grip on her midriff."This is my friend, Ginny."

Dobby doffed his tea-cozy hat and bowed deeply in respect to Friends of Harry Potter.His eyes twinkled as he regarded Ginny."Ah, you is a Wheezy, you is!"

Ginny looked at Hermione, uncertain if this was a good thing or not.Hermione laughed and responded for her."Yup, she is - Ron's sister, in fact."

"Ah!Yes, I can tell by the hair - all Wheezy!But Friends of Harry Potter, what brings you down to the kitchen, before supper?"

Hermione inclined her head at the huge kitchen hearth, where Winky sat in her customary stool.There were no telltale empty bottles surrounding her now, but she was filthy.Her luminous brown eyes were the only features that were distinguishable.From the looks of her, she had been swimming in the ashes.

This, as it turns out, was quite true.She had been in mourning for nearly two months, since learning of her family's tragedy.Barty Crouch was dead, murdered by his own son, who, while not quite dead, was in a worse state, having been kissed by an awful dementor of Azkaban.Winky could not get her simple elfish mind around this horror and had given up all hope and butterbeer with it.

With an empathetic cry, Hermione hurled herself at the little elf's feet and drew her into a sooty embrace.There were tears in Ginny's eyes as well as she took in the horrible state to which Winky had let herself sink.For her part, Winky merely blinked her huge brown eyes.She seemed too numb to take in any kindness.Dobby appeared beside Ginny, shaking his little head sadly."We has tried, misses, we has, to help poor Winky!But she sits and cries and cries all day…Nights is worse - she don't cry but just stares, into the ashes like that…"

"Oh, Winky!"Hermione held the little elf at arm's length."You poor dear, it's been just awful, I know it has!But you _musn't_ go on like this!"

Winky stared at her blankly, and made no response.

"Oh, this is too bad!"cried Hermione, picking up the elf in her arms as if she were a helpless baby.Which was not far from the truth."Dobby!Help me run a tub, there's a dear!"

Dobby and his friends filled a washbasin with soapy water and warmed some tea towels.Hermione and Ginny removed Winky's soiled clothing with some difficulty due to its filthy stiffness; Winky was as passive as a rag doll.Hermione gently bathed the tiny elf, whose only response was to close her huge brown eyes.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered. "What about her clothes?They… they're impossible!They'll never come clean!Even Fred and George were never this bad…"

Hermione looked over her shoulder as she shampooed Winky's matted hair."Dobby?Can you spare something for her?"

Dobby nodded and returned with a lovely little dress, red cotton trimmed with white and yellow bric-a-brac.Ginny and Hermione both exclaimed with delight."Why, Dobby, it's lovely!Where did you get it?"

Blushing, Dobby picked at one of the gown's little sleeves."I… I made it myself, misses… I got tired of making socks - have so many, you see…"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a knowing glance."Ah, you made it just for Winky?"

Dobby started to study his little feet with great interest."Yes, yes I did, just in case… you know…"

Ginny smiled and threw her affectionate arms around the little elf."Why Dobby, you're the most wonderful house-elf ever!"Dobby blushed bright pink but looked extremely proud."Don't you worry, Dobby!We'll have Winky back to her self - her real self - in _no_ time, right, Hermione?"

Hermione wasn't sure she agreed with Ginny's assurance but could hardly say less than, "You bet, Dobby!In no time!"

Dobby politely turned his back while Hermione lifted Winky, clean but still limp, from the tub and into the warm towel waiting in Ginny's outstretched arms.As Ginny dried her tiny limbs, Hermione went to work on her hair.Ginny grimaced at the tangles but Hermione was optimistic."Hey, look at my hair - it's not much better when it's wet!"

At last, Winky was pink and clean and fresh.Hermione took the little gingham dress from Dobby, whose back was still turned, and lifted it over Winky's head.Ginny had to help pull the elf's arms through the sleeves and Hermione fastened up the buttons in back.Taking the blue ribbon from her own hair, Ginny tied back Winky's wispy curls.The improvement was astonishing.

Dobby thought so too as he turned and let out a cry of delight."Ooooh, Winky - you is _beautiful_, you is!"

There was a flicker of something in Winky's eyes, but whether it was disbelief or gratitude they couldn't be sure as she had yet to utter a single syllable.

Swiftly, their House-elf friends set a table with tea and cakes.Hermione had to set Winky on her lap while Dobby and Ginny fed her and got her to sip a bit of chamomile tea, which soothed the little elf's frazzled nerves.Before long, she had closed her eyes sleepily and her head nodded on Hermione's gentle breast.Three of the lady House-elves took her from Hermione's lap and got her settled into a clean bed, tucking her in with great care.

With a gratified sigh, Hermione turned to Dobby and Ginny for a council of war."Okay, Dobby, here's what we're going to do…"

_To be continued, of course…_


	8. Quidditch & Quarrels

**HEIR UNAPPARENT:CHAPTER 8 - QUIDDITCH AND QUARRELS**

Harry arrived at the Quidditch field well before the appointed meeting time of 7 o'clock.He nervously ran his hands through his unmanageable black curls, then set about polishing his Firebolt.By the time he saw Cho coming towards him across the lawn, his broomstick glistened like new in the long, slanting rays of the setting sun.He stood up quickly, then leaned on his broomstick, trying to appear casual although his hands were shaking.

"Hi, Harry!"

"Hi, Cho!"She was so pretty; he couldn't stop staring at her.Then, afraid he was being rude, he swung his broomstick over his shoulder and walked onto the Quidditch field.

"Gosh, it's nice of you to meet me on such short notice, Harry."

"Oh, no problem, really!I didn't have anything going, just dinner and I had just finished all my homework, y'know, although divination is just awful, it's my worst subject…" he realized he was talking a mile a minute and awkwardly shut up.

Cho smiled at him and he felt his knees wobble."So, what do you think about this Quidditch Tournament?"

"Oh, that.Well, I guess it will be a change, having other school teams here.I just hope we can pull our own together in time."

"I hear Alicia Spinnet's your new captain!"

"Yeah, she should be great!Hopefully not as fanatic as Oliver Wood was…"

Cho smiled."I know what you mean.Roger Davies gets pretty bad too.Though we're lucky we didn't play last year, with him salivating over Fleur Delacour!"

Harry winced at the reference to the Tri-Wizard Tournament, in which Cho's boyfriend had met his death at the hands of a servant of Voldemort."Maybe he'll be better this year…" he suggested.

Laughing, Cho said, "Well, at least she's not on the grounds, but I think he's still seeing her.If she shows up at some of the games, let's just hope he tries to show her what a great player he is instead of forgetting he's supposed to be leading the team by watching for her in the stands!"

"Er, yeah.Any word yet on who the new captain for Slytherin is?"

Cho shook her head."Nope.I just hope it's not that little weasel, Malfoy!"

Harry heartily agreed with this."I guess Hufflepuff needs a new captain, too…" Damn it, there was just no getting around the topic of Cedric.He would have to say something.

Cho stubbed at the grass with her toe."The Quidditch field looks even better than usual.They must've planted new grass when they removed the hedgerows from the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

An awkward silence followed this.At last, Harry began, "Cho, I… I'm… _so_ sorry, about… Cedric…"There.He'd said it.

Cho sighed and looked into his green eyes.Her own were sad but free of tears.She had mourned Cedric Diggory deeply and, in the end, realized that he would want her to get on with her life, not follow him to the grave before her time."Harry… I lied, in that note.I really didn't come out here to practice with you… Not that I don't need it!" she added quickly."It's just that, well, I thought we should talk."

"Oh."

"Harry, I want you to know… I mean, it's important that I tell you… I don't blame you in any way for… what happened."

Harry looked into her deep brown eyes, disbelief in his own."You don't?"

She put a hand on his arm. "No," she continued."There was no _way_ you could've known, what was… going to happen."

Her words pierced through the ice that had formed around his heart that dreadful night."Oh, Cho, it was so awful…I'm so very, very sorry…" For a moment, he felt tears sting his eyes.Cho put her arm around him and he rested his head on her shoulder. 

"I can't imagine," she murmured."I… I've thought about you, all summer… I was so worried…"

He sat up, wiping his eyes across the sleeve of his robe."You did?You were?"

She lowered her eyes shyly."Yes… I… I've always liked you, Harry, and I was afraid that… well, maybe after everything that went on… it was all so horrible… That I might remind you of Cedric, and how… well, that you wouldn't want to see me, ever again."

Harry sat up, dumbfounded."_Me_?Never want to see _you_?I… I thought it would be the other way around!"

Cho shook her head, still studying her feet."If Cedric hadn't asked me first, Harry, I would have been proud to go to the Yule Ball with you." She paused awkwardly, and then looked into his intense green eyes.

"Then, will you go to the Yule Ball, I mean, to the _Halloween _Ball, with me?I know we don't have to have partners or anything, but…"

"I'd love to, Harry."

He was quiet for a moment, too dazed to take it all in.Then, he did something he'd wanted to since he first saw her on the Quidditch field two years ago.He took her gently in his arms and kissed her.To his amazement and great joy, she kissed him back.

After many long moments, he drew back and looked at her."What?" she asked, smiling and pushing a stray curl from his forehead.

"I just wanted to be sure I'm not dreaming…"

She kissed him again."There.That do it?"

He grinned and hugged her tightly."Yeah, for now…"

They were startled by Hogwarts clock tower, which chimed eight times."We'd better get back, I guess," he said reluctantly.

"I guess," she agreed.

He took her broomstick and, slinging it over his shoulder with his own Firebolt, he took her hand.He couldn't recall what they talked about as they walked slowly back to the castle.All he knew was, after he had kissed her goodnight at the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower, he walked on air all the way back to Griffindor even though his feet touched the ground.

While Harry and Cho were opening their hearts to each other on the Quidditch field, Madam Hooch had been talking Viktor Krum's ears off in planning their upcoming tournament.He passed his hand over his weary eyes.He had been closeted with Madam Hooch for four hours without a break, planning events, playoffs, and contingencies.She had proved to be an avid fan, and insisted in going over her copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ to discuss famous plays.He felt if he heard the words 'Wronski Defensive Feint' one more time he would faint himself.Or throttle her.At last, he interrupted her."Vell, I am thinking ve haf a good plan to present to Professor Dumbledore, yes?"

Madame Hooch nodded enthusiastically."Oh, yes indeed, Mr. Krum!And might I say again that we are so pleased to have your help, what with your busy schedule and all!Let me see, you play Peru next month, don't you?Very fine players, they are.Here, let me see, I think they have a listing on page 2445…"

Viktor stood quickly."I am thinking that I should go downstairs and look for someone.Can you tell me, please, vhere I might find Miss Hermyowninny Granger?"

"Who?" asked Madam Hooch, still trying to find a listing for the Peruvian National Quidditch Team.

"Miss Hermyowninny Granger.I beleef she is in Griffindor?"

"Ah, a student!Well, she'd most likely be in the Great Hall, at dinner right about now.Ah!Here it is - Villanueva, he's the man to watch out for!" she held the book open for Viktor to read.

"Ah, yes, he is a very good player.Vell, Madam Hooch, I vill see you later…"

"Very good, Mr. Krum!" she did not look up from _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

Viktor quickly left the room before she found other interesting trivia to discuss.He made his way from the faculty wing to the Great Hall, looking forward to seeing a bright young face with tawny brown eyes and curly hair.

The object of his affection was just making her way back to Griffindor Tower with Ginny.Both girls were relieved that they now had a plan to revive the unhappy Winky."It's a brilliant idea, Hermione!I just hope…"

"That she goes along with us?Me, too, but with Dobby helping us, I think it'll work…"

Ginny smiled at her older friend, who was carrying a bagful of very smelly herring that the house-elves had given her for her egret."Think you can get Hermes to eat those things?" 

Hermione wrinkled her nose."I sure hope so!They smell just awful, but Hagrid says he has to have fresh fish!"

Ginny laughed."I'll send Bill an owl to tell him to send you something that requires less… fragrant care!"

"Oh, no, Ginny, don't!" protested Hermione as they reached the portal."It was so sweet of him to think of me at all!"

"Phew!" exclaimed the fat lady, fanning her pudgy hand before her nose."_What_ is that awful smell?"

"They're herring, for the _adorable_ baby bird!" Hermione said brightly.The fat lady opened the portal without even hearing them say the password.She seemed to gasp for fresh air as they crawled through to the Griffindor common room.

Ron was sitting inside with Neville, playing a game of chess."Where have you been?" he asked accusingly."It's late!"He caught a whiff of what she had in the bag."What the hell is _that_?"

"It's fish, for Hermes!" Hermione said, giggling at his wrinkled nose.

"Oh, of course, the feathery git would like something that's gonna make you smell like an old fishwife!"

"A _what_?" she exclaimed, a bit affronted.

"Is that where you've been?Getting that nauseating stuff for your precious pet?"

"Well, yes, among other things…"

"Yeah?Like what?"

"It…it's a surprise!" she cried indignantly. 

"Oh, yeah?Try me.No wait, let me guess… which one was it _this_ time - Bill or Viktor?"

Hermione looked as if he'd called her a Mudblood.Confusion and hurt in her eyes, she turned on her heel and ran up the flight of stairs to her dormitory, where she gave Hermes the herring before she fell upon her fluffy down comforter and cried.Hermes chirped happily, unaware of the maelstrom his presence had caused.

Back in the common room, Ginny turned angrily to her brother."Ron, you stupid git!How could you be so… so _stupid_?"

Ron regarded his furious little sister who, with her fists angrily on her hips, reminded him of Hermione, back in the garden at the Burrow, telling him to shut his mouth… "Well, then, where _was _she?"

"With _me_, in the kitchens, trying to help out Winky, you idiot!"

This took all of the angry steam out of Ron's sails."Well… why didn't she just _say_ so then?"

Ginny threw her little hands in the air."Because it's a _surprise_, you big jerk!" She, too, stomped up the stairs to her room.Boys could be such dunderheads!Maybe Hermione _should _consider Bill; he was more rational and would still keep it in the family… Ginny entertained high hopes of calling Hermione 'sister' someday.

Ron turned as Fred and George broke into a round of applause behind him, despite Alicia and Angelina's efforts to shush them."Way to go, kid!Two in one minute - that's a record, even for a Weasley!Bet even _Percy_ never…"

"Oh shut up!" he bellowed, turning and going up the stairs to his own dormitory room.Neville closed his herbology book with a sigh, rolled his eyes and followed Ron upstairs.

Ron had thrown himself onto his bed and grabbed the one-armed figurine of Viktor Krum from his trunk.He eyed it maliciously and the little Krum scowled back.Presently, Neville came to stand beside him."Ron," he began."You're the best strategic player I know.Let's say this is a game of chess.Well, what's your next move?"

"I throttle Viktor Krum and send Pig back to Egypt to crap all over Bill's rotten head."

Neville rolled his eyes."I'm _serious_, Ron!"

"So am I." Ron replied flatly, wadding up bits of parchment and lobbing them at the miniature Krum.He smiled grimly as one hit it on the forehead and knocked it over.The Viktor Krum figurine glowered at Ron, who took affront to this."I mean, _look_ at him - he's tough, older and… and… cool!Just like Bill!I can't compete with _them_!"

"Yes you _can_, Ron!First move is to apologize to Hermione.Tell her… tell her that you want her so bad it makes you crazy to know other guys feel the same way!"

Ron ceased scowling at Krum.He looked up at Neville."Well, duh.That's so obvious!"

Neville shook his head."Maybe it's not to Hermione.And even if it is, it couldn't hurt to tell her.Everybody wants to hear that they're wanted, Ron."

Ron thought about this for a while."Yeah, I guess._Then_ what?"

Neville shrugged."How about kissing her?Honestly, Ron, she's _your_ girlfriend!"

Ron looked pleased to hear someone else say it, as he'd seen it that way for a long time now.Heartened, he got up off his bed."Okay, I'll do it!"

Hermione had just finished drying her eyes resolutely when Parvati Patil came running into their room."Guess who's waiting to see you in the Great Hall?" she asked excitedly.

"Who?" Hermione asked unenthusiastically.Parvati was not her greatest friend; she almost expected to hear her say 'Draco Malfoy'.She started with surprise when Parvati said, "Viktor Krum!"

"Viktor is here?I mean, downstairs?_Now_?"

Parvati nodded emphatically."Yup, and you'd better go down right away before Pansy Parkinson slurps him up - she's flirting outrageously with him!"

Hermione took Parvati's advice and made her way down to the Great Hall.Sure enough, Viktor was seated at the Slytherin table, where Pansy was all over him like a wet blanket.Draco Malfoy was looking on, his expression an odd mixture of awe and ire.When Viktor saw Hermione, he lit up like a Christmas tree."Ah!" he cried, standing to shake off the cloying Pansy."_There_ you are, Hermyowninny!I vas vaiting for you!"

Pansy shot Hermione a look that was pure daggers.Malfoy did the same, eyes narrowed, looking from her to Viktor and back again.Hermione sighed.It would probably be all over school tomorrow that the "ugly but ambitious" Hermione Granger was whipping up love potions again…

Viktor quickly took her arm and led her out of the hall."Can ve go somevhere more… quiet?"

"Um, sure…"

"Ve go to visit Hagrid's zoo, yes?I haf something for you there!"

Intrigued, Hermione took his hand and walked back to Hagrid's 'compound'.Viktor led her into the new barn.The building was not quite finished, but half of it held stalls that were ready for occupancy.Several new animals were already in residence.As always, Hermione cried with delight."Wow!I wonder what _these_ are?"

Viktor smiled."Vell, that is a domovhika," he explained, patting a furry creature that looked a bit like a large cinnamon-colored teddy bear."She likes to do chores around the house, as long as she is fed regularly!I am thinking Hagrid may like her help, yes?"

Hermione giggled at this."Yes, I'm sure he would!Especially with cooking!" She grimaced slightly as she thought of Hagrid's treacle tarts.

"These are poleviks," he continued, stroking the grey wooly fur of the nearest goat-like animal in a pen holding several of the creatures."In my country, they ensure a bountiful harvest, vich makes our farmers very happy.And _this_," he said, taking a small bird from its nesting box. "_This_ is a Russian Firebird.A very young von, yes?"

Hermione carefully took the chick from him.It was indeed quite young, covered with fuzzy grey down. Its wee tail was shot through with gold and its eyes were incredible - like two tiny diamonds set in the little face that looked up at Hermione and nuzzled her cheek with a little peep.

"Vell, do you like her?"

Hermione's eyes shone over the little ball of fluff in her hands."Oh, Viktor, she's adorable!"

"I am very glad.She is yours, Hermyowninny."

Her eyes flew wide."_Mine_?"

"Yes, yours." He traced her cheek with an affectionate finger.

Hermione kissed the chick on its downy head."Why, she's even softer than Hermes!"

"Who?"

"Hermes, a purple egret.One of the Weasleys sent him to me from Egypt," she explained.

"Ah, I see."Viktor's face assumed its famous glower, looking just like the miniature Ron was battering with parchment wads at that very moment.

"What shall we name her, Viktor?"

His scowl faded into a gentle smile."I am thinking you should call her 'Elena'."

"Elena.That's a lovely name!" 

"Yah, it is.In my country, there is a legend, that Prince Ivan found his true love vith the help of a firebird.Her name vas Elena."

Viktor took the firebird chick and gently replaced it in its nest, then purposefully advanced on Hermione, who found herself against the barn wall.Taking her hands, he softly kissed each one before pulling her against him."My beloved Hermyowninny," he whispered.The same strong fingers, which had captured so many elusive golden snitches, now lifted her chin tenderly so that her hair tipped back to spill over his powerful forearm.Then he kissed her. 

She had _meant _to tell him they could only be friends, until his lips met hers and stopped her speech.

She had never been kissed like this before, not with such intensity.She was alarmed by his passion, even more so at her own as she found herself kissing him back.

They were interrupted by enthusiastic barking, followed by a boisterous, "'Oo's there, Fang?"The smiling face of Hagrid came into view; Fang was dragging him as he strained at his leash to greet his friend Hermione, the girl who fed him biscuits and scratched him in his favorite spot behind his ears.Dogs have good memories for such things, bless them.

Viktor stepped back in surprise and Fang replaced him, pinning Hermione against the wall and slobbering over her with as much ardor as Viktor had just done, albeit with less finesse.Hagrid grinned."Oy, Fang, down boy!Hallo, son!" he beamed at Viktor and shook his hand vigorously."See ye bin showin' Hermione our latest additions, eh?"

Viktor returned his smile."Er, yes, I vas just giving Hermione her firebird…"

Hagrid smiled, patting the tiny chick with a finger that was twice the length of its body.The chick peeped affectionately."Think ye'd best leave this one with me, 'til she's a bit bigger, Hermione.Fang n' I'll keep 'er at the cabin."

"Great!" agreed Hermione, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by pet ownership.The little egret had, amazingly, aroused Crookshanks' paternal instincts, but he might find two new feathery charges a bit much.As would her parents, she thought with a shudder.

Hagrid and Viktor were talking like old friends."Lissen, why don' you jes' camp out 'ere, with me n' Fang?"

Viktor, whose alternative fare would have been a guest room in the faculty wing and too close for comfort to Madam Hooch, readily agreed."Yah, I vould like that very much, if I von't be too much trouble…"

"Nonsense!No moren' Norbert, eh, Hermione?"

Viktor looked puzzled."Who is Norbert?"

Hermione grinned."He is… was… Hagrid's baby dragon.A Norwegian Ridgeback."

"Ah, I see!" Viktor turned with boyish delight to Hagrid."I alvays vanted a dragon, but ve had such a houseful, vith my brothers and sisters…"

Hagrid winked at them."I'll let ye in on a little secret, if ye promise te keep it…"

Hermione shook her head."Oh no, Hagrid!You haven't come across another egg, have you?"

"Nah, nothin' like that!Jes' bin catchin' up on my readin', old records fer animal care, an' guess what?We've got an O-Gon-Cho, right 'ere in the lake!"

"A what?" asked Hermione, but Viktor nodded enthusiastically."Ah, an O-Gon-Cho, Hermyowninny!It's a dragon, from Asia, yes?"

"Yep!" Hagrid was grinning like a child who'd just discovered Santa Claus lived down the street."'e's been in the lake fer centuries, brought 'ere by Salazar Slytherin 'imself!Comes up fer air, once every hundred years or so!If my figurin' is right, 'e should be comin' up sometime next year!"

"Ah!I hope I am here to see it!" sighed Viktor.He, too, had a sparkle in his eyes that baffled Hermione.Why two grown men should make such a fuss over a scaly-hided reptile…

She looked across the lake and noticed that tiny lights had started to appear in the castle windows."I should be getting back, Viktor."

"Yah, I vill go vith you and get my things… Be back soon, Hagrid!"

"A'right then!" boomed Hagrid, as he headed off in the direction of the barn.Fang kept close to his heels, hoping for handouts as he distributed the animals' evening meals.

As they skirted the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hermione shivered.

"Are you cold, Hermyowninny?" asked Victor, taking the opportunity to put his arm around her and pull her close to his side.

"No, it's just… did you hear something?Just now, in the forest?"

Viktor gave the darkening woods an apprehensive glance.His last visit there had been distinctly unpleasant, as Barty Crouch, Junior had knocked him senseless before murdering Barty Crouch, Senior."No, but I do not… like that forest."

They both breathed a sigh of relief as they reached the stone paved walkway that led to Hogwart's huge oaken doors."How long will you be staying, Viktor?"

"Only for von veek this time, Hermyowninny.I must go back to Bulgaria for training; ve vill be playing Peru next month and they are a very hard team to beat!"He brought her hand to his lips."But I vill be back very soon, for more vork vith the Quidditch Tournament.And to visit vith you…"

They parted at the stairway in the entrance hall."I vill see you tomorrow, yes?"

"Er, yes, of course…" 

He only kissed her hand, as there were students bustling to and from the Great Hall, but the look in his eyes spoke eloquently.She suppressed a sigh as she watched him climb the stairs until she realized that Draco Malfoy had been leaning against the banister, observing her closely.She turned down the corridor to Griffindor Tower and he followed."Burning the candle at both ends, eh, Granger?"

She did not look at him, merely walked faster.He sped up his own pace and grabbed her wrist."Just be sure you save the best for last…"

She pulled her wrist free with a sniff and started to sprint down the remaining length of the hallway.This time, Malfoy did not trail after her, but she heard his laughing voice call out, "Save the best for _me_, Granger!"

"Pork fritters!" she gasped to the fat lady, who tsked at her."If that boy is troubling you, I'll speak to his portal warden…"

"I'm fine, thanks…" Hermione lied.

Climbing through the portal, she was dismayed to see the common room crowded.Ron, who had been watching for her, looked up from his game of chess with Neville."Where have you been _now_? Ouch!" he cried; Neville had kicked his shin under the table.

Hermione came and sat down beside him on the sofa."Who's winning?" she asked brightly if a bit breathless.

"Ron just did," lied Neville, getting up and stretching."See you later!"

Once he left, an uncomfortable silence settled on the pair.At last, Ron drew a deep breath and took her hand in his."Listen, Hermione, I… I… Ijustwantedtopologize!" he blurted at once.

She looked at him."How's that?"

He drew another breath and this time got it out more slowly."I wanted to say I'm sorry.For being such a jerk earlier…"

She sighed and sank back into the couch."Oh, Ron, it's okay…"

He turned to face her squarely."No, it's not.I'm a _git_, a jealous git.I… I just can't stand other guys milling around you like box elder bugs!It drives me crazy!"

"Oh, Ron, don't you know that… " she laid her hand gently on his cheek.

He took it and pressed a warm kiss into her palm."It's just because… _I_ like you so much…"

His next move, which was to be a kiss on her smiling lips, was interrupted as Harry climbed through the portal."Hey, Harry!How's Cho?" grinned Fred Weasley, who was sitting near the fireplace with his arm around Angelina's shoulders.

"Don't tease him, Fred!" she chided.

Harry sat down on the sofa next to Hermione.He had a funny, glazed look in his eyes.

Ron grinned at him, despite the fact that he had joined them at a most inopportune moment."Well?"

"Hmmm?"

Hermione giggled and pulled Harry into a sisterly hug."I think someone's in love…"

"Hmm?Oh, yeah.Yeah." He smiled, still amazed at his good fortune, his _unbelievably _good fortune.

Ron's grin grew wider."That's great, Harry!She's a lucky girl.But listen, don't let it ruin your competitive edge, okay?We play Ravenclaw next month!"

Harry nodded."Yup, she's a great Seeker allright.She sure is!"

Ron rolled his eyes and turned to the twins."We've got trouble!" he called."Harry's lost his heart to the Ravenclaw Seeker - might as well throw in the towel right now!"

Alicia Spinnet, who had been snuggling with George, sat up."Uh-oh.As team captain, I'd better warn you not to let a pair of pretty eyes blind you to the snitch!"

George laughed and nuzzled her neck."They never got in _your_ way yet…"

Alicia pushed him away."We're on the same team, you idiot!"She stood, stretched and came over to the sofa."Hey, Ron, I wanted to ask you - will you take over as our Keeper this year?With Oliver gone, we need a good strategy man on the team."

Ron looked as if he'd just been given a million galleons."_Me_?" he squeaked in disbelief.

"Yeah, _you_, dummy!" joined Fred, who had wandered over, hand-in-hand, with Angelina."We've told our captain here that you kick serious… I mean, whenever we play at home, you even keep _Charlie_ from scoring!"

"Yeah, and he's _legendary _around here," agreed Angelina.Charlie had been Griffindor's Quidditch captain during his school years at Hogwarts and was one of the finest players ever to wield a broomstick over its Quidditch field.

Ron still looked stunned."Wow.I mean, _sure_, if you're serious…"

"Real serious, lover-boy!" laughed Fred, pulling Ron up off the couch."So practice starts tomorrow evening.Better get some shut-eye and look out for pretty eyes yourself!" he added, nodding at Hermione.

"Oh, shut up, Fred!" she said, rising to hug Ron."I'm so proud of you!"

He hugged her back, smiling at Harry over her shoulder.Harry grinned and gave him two thumbs-up.

As Hermione climbed the stairs to the dormitory, her mind was spinning with thoughts; of Ron, finally getting to prove himself on the Quidditch field, of Harry, finally seeing the girl he wanted, of Viktor, coaching them all at Quidditch, and of how complicated this year was becoming…

_To be continued, of course…_


	9. Egrets and Elements

**HEIR UNAPPARENT:CHAPTER 9 - Egrets and Elements**

Hermione and Ginny were not at breakfast when the boys arrived in the Great Hall the following morning."They dashed out of here half an hour ago," Neville told them."Said they had to do something before class."

Ron consulted his schedule."Damn it, Harry!We've got divination.Why in blazes didn't we drop it this year?"

Parvati Patil overheard him and sniffed."_I_ think Professor Trelawney is just wonderful!"

"Yeah, she's _divine_," Ron smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, there's nothing for it now but to go," sighed Harry."How d'you suppose I'm going to die _this_ year?"

"Don't joke!" cried Lavender Brown, scandalized by their irreverent attitude."Her predictions have been right on for me!"

"Sure, and you consult Uranus…" muttered Ron under his breath.

The girls minced off while they boys trudged down the hallway to Trelawney's turret.When they reached the silver ladder leading to her loft, a pumpkin-colored poster stuck on the ladder's fourth rung caught their eye. Ron and Harry paused to read it:

STUCK WITH STUDIES?

NO TIME TO GET A DECENT COSTUME 

FOR THE HALLOWEEN BALL?

WELL, BE OF GOOD CHEER, 

'CAUSE WINKY IS HERE!

Be the Belle of the Ball in a custom-designed costume

from WINKY WEAR, a Dobby Corporation, ltd.

_For information, contact Hermione Granger or Ginny Weasley, Griffindor._

_ _

_ _

Ron and Harry exchanged glances."WINKY WEAR?" they sputtered in unison before bursting into gales of laughter.At last, when he had caught his breath, Harry said, "Geez, they're brave!Wonder how they talked her into it?"

It hadn't been easy, as the girls could have told them.They'd posted the flyers with Dobby's help that morning, without consulting the unknowing proprietor herself.After their first class, Hermione and Ginny returned to the kitchen.Their plan had already produced results; Hermione had a list of 25 names for Winky and Dobby.

Winky looked clean and fresh as the new morning, but still frightened.Her brown eyes were wide with alarm."But, misses, I don't know as I can!I'm a minder of _small_ things, I am, like sparrows and sprouts…"

"And stitches!" suggested Hermione."Winky, you were always mending things for Mr. Crouch - _senior_," she quickly emphasized this last word. "And he was the sharpest dressed wizard at the Ministry!"

"Always neat as a pin!" agreed Ginny.

"But misses…"

"Winky, _I_ need your help!" chirped Dobby."I can't possibly make all these costumes by myself!"

Hermione nodded, then played her trump card.Placing her hands on Winky's wee shoulders, she looked directly into her huge brown eyes."Winky, you're a house-elf and Hogwarts is _your house_!And _we're_ your family now.You can't let us down - we _need_ you!"

Winky blinked at this and was very still for a moment, then nodded quite seriously."You is right, miss.You is.I have to take care of you now, I do."

Hermione grinned.Bingo!

Winky picked up her list and scanned the names."Dobby!" she squeaked."We is going to be _very _busy…"

Hermione and Dobby winked conspiratorially over Winky's head.Ginny clapped her hands in delight.The game was afoot!

As Winky assumed her new role as seamstress and costume maven, Arthur Weasley was rifling through the files of her old master.He had received an urgent owl from Albus Dumbledore, asking him to sift through all Ministry records relating to reports on magical misdemeanors and trial proceedings over the past fifteen years.Barty Crouch had maintained the old Auror reports and, upon Dumbledore's request, Arthur Weasley and his son Percy found themselves elbow-deep in them.Mr. Weasley frowned as he set some aside.Several, in particular, disturbed him.The Longbottoms had begun a report before they had been brutally tortured to insanity by Crouch's son; Neville's grandmother had found the unfinished document amongst their parchments.Another long parchment bore the neat quill of Lily Potter, filed just one week before her demise at the hands of Voldemort himself.The third was almost indecipherable, scrawled in the nervous hand of Alastor Moody.With a scowl and a deep sigh, he turned to Percy."Let's get Albus on the fire.He ought to know about these. Wait!" He stopped his son before he called the Professor."First let's try Alastor." 

Percy rolled his eyes expressively."Oh, Dad!"

"I know, Percy," replied his father mildly."He's difficult, but do your best."

If Percy found Alastor Moody troublesome, he would have been triply exasperated if he'd been in Ron or Harry's shoes as they yawned through a tedious morning of Professor Trelawney.She was trying, with great difficulty, to explain the intricate art of reading Tarot cards.Only her prize students, Lavender and Parvati, seemed to have any real interest in deciphering the cryptic messages on their oversized decks of cards.

"Your cards are identical to those used by the Order of the Golden Dawn. Their ability to pick up nuances from your subconscious is exquisite!You are, in this case, both seeker and reader, so it is essential to _focus_ on your question as you shuffle your cards, then lay them down in the pattern I've shown you.This is known as a spread.We are currently using the Celtic Cross. Each position in the spread has a meaning, as does each card.You combine these two meanings to shed light on your question.Now try again, and this time focus, focus, _FOCUS_!"

Ron kept focusing on his new role as Keeper, then slapping his cards down and frowning."Damn!" he muttered to Harry."I keep getting the Tower; isn't that supposed to be a chaos card?"

Harry grinned."Don't worry, Ron.I keep asking about Cho and according to these," he indicated his own sprawl of cards, "she doesn't even know my name!"

Heartened, Ron focused again and redealt."Idiot cards…" he mumbled.

After what seemed an eternity, the bell rang and the boys literally jumped from their seats, showing more animation in stuffing their tarot decks into their backpacks than they did through the entire class.Professor Trelawney clucked her tongue irritably at them as they sprinted down the silvery ladder, to lunch and to freedom.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, Ginny and Hermione were swamped with students who had formed a queue beside the Griffindor table.Crabbe and Goyle were doubled over in hysterics at the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was making little barking noises at Hermione.Fortunately, she was too busy taking names for costume requests to notice."Right.Justin Finch-Fletchley.Pirate.Okay, next!"Ginny was using magimeasure tape to get approximate sizes.

Ron and Harry took seats at the far end of the table with George and Fred, who were watching the proceedings with amused interest."Y'know, I think they've got something here!Maybe we can recruit Winky to make things for _Weasley's Wizard Wonders_!" mused George.

"_I_ wonder what they hell I'm going to do for a costume," griped Ron."I won't wear that moldy maroon robe ever again!"

Harry coughed and looked significantly at the twins."Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins - we've got you covered!" said Fred.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"It means," said George. "that we're all going as the Chudley Cannons.We've got you a costume!"

"You do?Wow _- thanks_!" Ron breathed a sigh of relief as the image of his worn velvet robe was replaced with a pumpkin orange one."Cool!Where'd you get them?"

George looked smug."Quality Quidditch Supplies, of course!"

Fred grinned."We'll look tacky as hell - they really clash with our hair, but why not?Harry here will look good!"

"I'm not so sure," said Harry, hoping Cho liked pumpkin orange.

At last, Hermione and Ginny had taken down the information for their final customer and joined the boys.

Ron draped his arm around Hermione."So what are _you_ going to wear to the Halloween Ball, Hermione?"

She gave him a little shrug."Don't know!Winky and Dobby said they're going to surprise us."

"How about that poodle idea of mine, Granger?" sneered a voice behind them.Malfoy stood, arms folded, looking every inch the annoyance he was. 

Hermione pulled Ron back into his seat."Just ignore him, Ron!" she hissed.

"I've got a better idea…" he replied, pulling her to him for a quick kiss.He then turned to Malfoy with an arch smile."She's taken, Malfoy.Clear off, or ickle Pansy will be angry with you!"

Malfoy looked mutinous."Taken, eh, Weasley?There's not a thing at Hogwarts I can't beat you to, including _her_!" he jerked his thumb at Hermione.

"He's already won that battle, ferret-boy!" she retorted, laying her trusting head on Ron's shoulder.Ron kissed her forehead and didn't bother to look at Malfoy as he said, "Damn right, lady."

"We'll see about that…" muttered Malfoy, returning to the Slytherin table under the watchful eye of Severus Snape, who had been conversing with Minerva McGonagall at the faculty table.

"I fear we have a hornet's nest developing amidst our happy little horde…" he observed, watching Malfoy take his seat with the Slytherins.

Minerva followed his glare and sighed."Severus, please.His father is in a dangerous position.As you well know.Do be careful…" she said, placing a restraining hand on his forearm for emphasis.

Snape looked first at her hand, then into her eyes."I have never had a reason for caution.May I assume… that I have one now?"

She blushed under his regard but squeezed his arm before withdrawing her hand."You may," she said simply.

Snape's smile split his grim visage like a ray of sunlight slicing through storm clouds; he found himself wondering what she would look like with her magnificent raven hair framing her face instead of pulled back into its customary spinsterish knot at the back of her neck.

Albus Dumbledore, who took his place with a slightly amused air, interrupted these pleasant thoughts."Well, how fare our Hogwartians this fine day?"

"Min… Professor McGonagall was just expressing her concern about young Malfoy's behavior."

"Ah," replied Dumbledore mildly."Yes, he _does_ seem to be picking up the very worst of his family's traits, doesn't he?"

Snape frowned.He had passed his school years with Lucius Malfoy and the memories were not pleasant.

"And yet," continued Dumbledore thoughtfully."Narcissa, for all her airs, has a certain warmth toward her son.Perhaps this will prove his salvation."

"Oh, Albus," sighed McGonagall."I fear that is too much to hope for."

Dumbledore shook his head."Not at all, my dear Minerva.A mother's love is a powerful thing.Take our young Potter, for example.Yes, a woman's love is something to be reckoned with…" he picked up his spoon and tucked in to his soup.Snape could have sworn Dumbledore winked at him, ever so slightly.

After lunch, the Griffindors drowsed as Professor Binns delivered his sonorous weekly lecture about wizarding history.Even Hermione found herself fading until Ron tickled her from the seat behind.She roused and shot him a sheepish smile.Ron was aglow and surprisingly awake for the lecture, although he took no notice of Binns' recitation on the defeat of the evil wizard Tian during the Warring States Period in China at the turn of the third century, BC.Neville, too, seemed wide-awake but he was taking copious notes.Ron, however, had many more important things on his mind.Like Quidditch goalposts, orange Chudley Cannon costumes and, most importantly, when he would be able to finally kiss Hermione, hard and long, as he had wanted to since that evening at the Burrow.

The bell sounded and the Griffindors made their way to Snape's dungeon to join the fifth year Slytherins for Potions class.Harry did a double take as he saw Snape, sitting behind his desk with what seemed to be a wistful smile on his face.Snape started and his face re-assumed its customary frown.Harry shook his head.Must be imagining things, he told himself.

Potions class was, as always, arduous.Fifth year was even harder than the previous four years combined.Snape dryly pointed out that O.W.L.s were facing them at year's end and they would be expected to recall every single thing they learned in class.Neville, amazingly, did not seem to be all thumbs as he measured the ingredients for a rather difficult potion designed to 'clear a room of bad auras'.

After class, Ron and Hermione walked hand-in-hand back to Griffindor Tower with Harry; Neville stayed behind to talk to Professor Snape about his potion.The boys could not stop talking about Quidditch practice and Hermione could tell by the way Ron kept squeezing her hand that he was very excited.And very nervous.

"Would you like me to come watch you practice?" she asked as they waited for their turn to climb through the Griffindor portal.

"Oh, Hermione, not this first time, okay?"Ron colored slightly.

Hermione kissed his cheek."Okay.Don't be nervous, Ron.You're going to be the _best_ keeper Griffindor has ever had!"

He glowed with her praise."You really think so?" he asked hopefully.

"I _know_ so."She also knew that she was relieved she didn't have to face Ron and Viktor at the same time.

While the boys went off to Quidditch practice that evening, Hermione confided her troubles to Ginny in the relative quiet of the common room."Oh, Ginny, what am I going to _do_?I don't want to hurt Viktor - he has such a big heart…"

Ginny shook her head.She could only imagine her friend's plight, having three males interested in her at the same time, two of them her own brothers.For her part, she only wanted one and it seemed impossible now that he was getting involved with Cho Chang.Sighing, she turned her thoughts back to Hermione's dating woes."Do you think you need to say _anything _at this point?Viktor will only be here for a day or two, throughout the year, and Bill is off in Egypt…"

"Bill!" Hermione's eyes flew wide."What do you mean, _Bill_?"

Ginny smiled at Hermione; for someone so bright, she had a definite blind spot when it came to her own appeal."Hermione," she began gently."Why do you think Ron has been so upset?It's obvious - Bill likes you too!"

Hermione shook her head firmly."No, that's just silly.Bill just sees me as… as another little sister!"

"Oh?He didn't send me an egret, did he?I _am_ his little sister and I'm telling you he likes you!"

Hermione remained firm."Come on, Ginny!He's gorgeous, footloose and independent!He wouldn't be interested in a kid like me!"

"You're not a kid, Hermione!" contradicted Ginny."Last May, before he went back to Egypt, he asked me all about you."

Hermione was stunned."He did?What did he ask?"

"Oh, if you were a good friend of mine, what you liked to do.Stuff like that."

"Ginny, he was just being _nice_!"

Ginny shook her head."Maybe.But you're the only friend he's ever asked about, and he's met plenty!I told him that you were the nicest, sweetest, smartest person I knew here.He liked that especially, that you were smart.Bill was head of his class, you know - he got _twelve_ O.W.L.s!"

Hermione refused to believe the suave Bill had any real interest in her.Instead, she offered her own theory."Ginny, I've been thinking.A few days ago, I was talking to Bill about his work; the ancient Egyptian wizards are just _fascinating_!Anyway, I remember he told me that they used to use egrets and herons, not owls, to carry messages to each other.Then I looked up the purple egret in one of the books Hagrid told me about. Do you know what the purple egret is, historically, I mean?"

Ginny did not, so Hermione filled her in at some length."It's a relative of the Phoenix.Like Fawkes.It nests in the top of tall palm trees, called benus.That means 'royal purple'…Anyway, the purple egret was used in times of great need, as a herald to bring wizards together to defeat a common foe.According to the text, the Theban wizard-pharaoh Ahmoses used one to gather wizards from as far as Nubia, to overthrow the tyranny of Hyksos kings from Asia in 1567 BC."

"So?"

"_So_, I think Bill is worried for us.Especially Harry.He was there, last May, remember?He knows all about… what happened.I think he gave me Hermes to send for him, and others, if we need to."

Ginny sighed.She did not agree with Hermione's analysis but it was useless to tell her so."Well.That brings us back to Viktor Krum.Do you… do you love him, Hermione?"

"Of course I do!" Hermione answered truthfully. "But… I love Ron even more."There.She'd said it, to herself as much as to his sister.

Ginny put a reassuring hand on Hermione's arm."Then it's simple, isn't it?Go with your heart, Hermione."

Hermione's response was cut short by the arrival of Neville, who brought a chessboard over to their table."Anyone up for a game?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione shook her head."I'm terrible at chess, Neville!I'd just waste your time!"

Ginny graciously accepted."Sure, Neville, I'll play, though I'm nothing compared to Ron!"

"Oh yes you are," Neville said quickly, adding, "I mean, you're better than I am!"If Ginny only knew what every second of her time meant to him.

"Neville, what did you want to ask Professor Snape?After Potions?"

Neville looked at her solemnly."Remember, we used the scale of a lung in our potion today?"

"Yeah.It's one of the Chinese dragons, isn't it?It's supposed to be strong protection against air-born diseases."

"Exactly.And Professor Binns talked about the defeat of Tian today, remember?"

Hermione colored slightly.She'd had a tough time staying focused in Binns' lecture this morning.

Neville moved a pawn, and continued."Hagrid told me in Care of Magical Creatures that we're supposed to be getting a pi-his, from Remus Lupin.He's been traveling in Asia."

"He has?"

"Yeah.Don't you remember the Yales?He sent those from India."

"What's a pi-his?" asked Ginny, as she took Neville's pawn.

"It's a tortoise, from China," explained Neville."It represents the water element.The lung is the air element."

Hermione sat up."What are you suggesting, Neville?"

"Dunno.But it struck me as interesting.See, I've been reading _Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them_.Remember, we used that text our first year?Well, it talks about four elementals.Besides the dragon and the turtle, there's the Ky-lin, which is like a flying unicorn; it represents the earth.And for fire, there's the feng-huang.Which is a Chinese phoenix.When they're brought together, their magical potential is… unfathomable."

Hermione thought for a moment."Do you think Dumbledore is trying to collect them here, before Voldemort could use them?"

Neville shook his head as studied the chessboard."He _can't _use them, Hermione.I checked with Snape.They can only be used with positive energy."He moved another pawn and continued, "It's been bothering me, since that awful visit with Mum and Dad.Something they said about the final piece…"

"And you think the elementals may be that piece?" Hermione's analytic brain was revving into gear.

"Dunno.I just have this feeling… y'know, like when you're working a puzzle and you can see the picture all broken up into bits.You need to put the bits together to see the whole…"

"Hmm.I know exactly what you mean, Neville…"

While puzzle pieces were discussed in the common room, Ron and Harry gathered around Alicia Spinnet."We are _so_ lucky, gang!" she grinned as she informed them that _the_ Viktor Krum would be joining them for their first practice.

Ron looked a bit sour about this, but was so anxious about his performance as Keeper that he did not comment.

They had all mounted their brooms and were starting to bat the Quaffle about informally when Harry recognized Krum flying towards them from the locker rooms.He was struck by how lightly Krum handled the broomstick, as if it wasn't there at all.Harry had only seen Krum play once, at the Quidditch World Cup.It was amazing to see him this close.

The entire team, save Ron, had enormous grins on their faces.Krum, for all his renown, was actually quite personable.He started to talk to them about various formations they could work on, including the Porskoff Ploy and the Hawkshead Formation.With Krum on the sidelines coaching, they practiced until the sun had set and their muscles ached.While the others practiced with the Quaffle and Bludgers, keeping Ron zipping around the goalposts like an angry housefly, Krum and Harry vied for the golden Snitch.Krum captured it swiftly, but Harry had given him a run for his money; he could tell by the sweat trickling down his forehead.

"You are an excellent Seeker, Harry Potter!Next time, ve vill vork on the Vronski Feint, yes?"

They had landed, replacing the jumpy snitch into its box while the rest of the team gathered the remaining balls."I'd like that, Viktor - I still can't believe the way you outran Lynch at the World Cup!"

Krum smiled, almost shyly."Yah, vell, I hope I can do that again vith Peru.They are a very hard team."

Krum slung his Firebolt over his shoulder and led Harry away from the rest of the team, reluctant for them to overhear.

"I haf a favor to ask ov you, Harry… I vant you to promise me to keep a vatch over Hermyowninny this year."

Harry was taken aback."Hermione?"

"Yah."Krum leaned in, almost conspiratorially."I am vorried for her, Harry.Please, vill you promise me this?"

"I vill…er, will, if you tell me why you're worried…"

Krum looked uncomfortable."I haf read in the _Bulgarian Seer_ about the vitches who haf been murdered, Harry.And then there is Igor Karkaroff.The international vizarding law enforcement squad has not found him, despite many efforts.I hear things, from Durmstrang.Dark things - I vill not speak ov them now, not in the darkness.Please, do as I ask, Harry…"

"Well, yeah, of course!" replied Harry, troubled about Karkaroff.He had forgotten about him, with so many other things on his mind.What kind of trouble could he, _would _he make if Voldemort pulled him up short after his betrayal of the Death Eaters?

Headed back to Griffindor Tower, broomsticks slung over their shoulders, Ron turned to Harry."So, what did Krum say to you?"

"He told me I was an excellent Seeker.And, um, he asked me to keep an eye on Hermione…"

"Oh he did, did he?Did you tell him that's what _I'm_ here for?"

"Ron, remember what Sirius said, in his letter?I get the feeling that… well, maybe he had good reasons for saying it."

Ron stopped in his tracks, forgetting his jealousy."Are you saying Hermione is in some kind of trouble?"

"I don't know.It's just, well, Sirius warned us to stick together, your mum asked us to watch out for the girls and now Viktor Krum is worried that Igor Karkaroff hasn't been taken into custody…"

Ron started walking again, quickening his pace."I don't want to think about it.I just want to get back to the common room."

They climbed through the portal to find Neville and Ginny bent over a game of chess.Hermione was sitting on the couch, Hermes on her lap and Crookshanks lying beside her. Ron dropped his broom, scooped up the cat and replaced him on the sofa."Everything okay here?"

"Yeah, but your sister is winning this chess game," said Neville, who didn't look too upset about it.

"How was practice?" asked Ginny, taking her eyes off the chessboard to look at Harry, who pulled up a chair next to Neville.

"Good," he replied."Krum is an excellent coach.Too bad he can't be here full-time.He's loads better than Madam Hooch."

"I don't know.I think Hooch is just fine…" said Ron.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have Krum's field experience," said Fred, coming over to join them."Krum's in the big leagues, he _knows_."

Ron brushed this off, focusing on the chess game."Don't move that knight, Neville," he warned.

Ginny shot him an angry glance.Neville obligingly moved his rook instead.Hermione had noted Ron's reticence and determined, since her conversation with Ginny, to follow her heart.She leaned in and whispered in Ron's ear, "I can't wait to see you in your Quidditch robes!"

Encouraged by her attention, Ron put his arm around her and pulled her close."I can't wait to see your Halloween costume - won't you tell me what you're going as?"

She shrugged."I can't - Winky won't tell me!"

"Then I'll just have to look for the prettiest girl there…" he leaned in and kissed her, forgetting that they were surrounded by his family and friends. 

"Geez, Ron, can't you two keep off each other for five minutes?" protested George, despite the fact that he had his own arm snugly draped around Alicia.

"Nope!" replied Ron, not even looking at him."As far as I'm concerned, Hermione and I're the only ones here!"

George rolled his eyes at this."Whoo boy!And you're worried about Harry! You keep this up and you'll be watching for Hermione in the spectator stands when you _should_ be watching for the Quaffle!"

Katie Bell joined them and tutted."Give it a rest, boys.No need to imply that love gets in the way of good sportsmanship!"

"Oh yeah?" Fred rounded on her."What about you and Percy, eh?I heard he's got season tickets and it's _not_ to see us!"

Katie sniffed at him as she made her way up the stairs to the girls' dormitory."Not _my_ fault he likes Quidditch, or me, for that matter!"

Ron and Ginny exchanged a surprise glance."Percy and _Katie_?What happened to that Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater?"

George shook his head."Ancient history, bro.Harry's the only defector from the Griffindor camp now…"

Harry turned blissfully red."Yup, she's an excellent Seeker, that Cho!"

"Just be sure you're _more_ excellent," warned Alicia meaningfully.

Professor McGonagall, who stood at the portal, interrupted them."I need to have a word with you, Neville.Can you join me, please?"

Casting a clueless look at his friends, Neville climbed through the portal and followed Professor McGonagall as she led them toward the office of Albus Dumbledore.She smiled reassuringly at him and said, "Don't look so worried, Neville.Professor Dumbledore would like you to accompany him on a trip to London this evening."

Neville's eyes flew wide."To London?_Me_?What for?"

She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder."To visit St. Mungos, Neville.Professor Dumbledore is going to pay your parents a visit, and he'd like you to come along."

"My… my _parents_?" Neville was stunned and not entirely pleased."Why would he go to see them?They… they don't… _see_ people very well…"

"I think tonight may be different, dear.Come along, Professor Dumbledore is waiting."

Professor McGonagall ushered him in to the office of Hogwarts' headmaster, who was seated behind his desk.He was in deep conversation with a head floating eerily in the green flames of his fireplace.Neville recognized the head as that of Arthur Weasley.The head nodded in his direction and Dumbledore turned to face them."Ah, Neville.Thank you, Minerva.Be a dear and bring Snape up, will you?I'd like you both here when we return."

"Of course, sir."She patted Neville on his shoulder as she left, as if to reassure him.He was well beyond that at this point.

"Thank you, Arthur, for all your hard work.See if Perkins can run down the details from Alastor, and check with Mafalda Hopkirk.They may have some reports on file with the Improper Use of Magic."

"Will do, Albus.Take care this evening, I'm not sure what…"

"Yes, yes, we'll see about that then.My best to Molly!"

Arthur Weasley's face disappeared, leaving only tall green flames leaping in Dumbledore's hearth."Ah, Neville.So glad you'll be joining me tonight.Minerva has told you about our little expedition?"

Neville swallowed hard."Sir, you can't _really_ mean to… visit my parents, can you?They… well, you know they don't ever…"

Dumbledore stood and patted Neville on the head."Yes, Neville, I am aware of their condition.However, I have reason to believe we may find things a bit different tonight, and if that is the case, you would like to see them, wouldn't you?"

Neville felt tears burning in his eyes and he valiantly fought them."Yes, sir, I would, very much, but…"

"Well, then, let's be off!I want to get you back to Griffindor Tower before the hour is out, as it is late.Come then, take this floo powder and jump in!" he smiled, indicating the fireplace.

  
Neville did as he was told and heard Dumbledore say distinctly, "St. Mungos!"Traveling by floo powder was never one of Neville's favorite modes of transportation.As emerald green flames leaped around him, he could see faces and hearths whizzing before him as the roaring in his ears grew louder and louder until, with a sickening suddenness all was silent and he fell onto his hands and knees, in the parlor of St. Mungos Hospital.

Neville had no sooner picked himself up off the floor when Dumbledore himself arrived.He hid behind Dumbledore's robe as they approached a white robed nurse who was seated with her two charges, both garbed in blue St. Mungos gowns.The man, a taller version of Neville, stared at his slippered feet, mumbling slightly.The woman was beautiful, with raven black hair shot through with a white bolt across her part.Neville's gran told him she had acquired this in her fearful encounter with the junior Crouch, and he silently cursed that miscreant's soul, wherever it may be.His mother stared at her hands folded demurely in her lap.

Neville continued to hide, unwilling to see or be seen by his parents.Gently, Albus Dumbledore drew him forward and took a seat across from the Longbottoms.He kept a reassuring hand on Neville's shoulder as he greeted them."Hello Roderick, Amadahlia.How are you this evening?"

"We've had a restless day, sir," began the nurse, but Albus held up a hand to quiet her."Neville and I have come a long way for this visit.We'd like to talk for a few moments, Madam Merci.Perhaps you could bring the young lad a pumpkin juice?" 

The nurse rose but seemed reluctant to leave the room."We'll be quite all right, I assure you."

As soon as she had quit the room, Albus reached into his robes and withdrew a small wand, which looked like a wee flashlight.He knelt gently before Roderick Longbottom and shone the tiny light directly into his staring eyeball.Neville clenched his fists and rose to stand behind Dumbledore."Professor, please… don't hurt him…"

"Don't worry, Neville.This is an optiscope.It's the best I can do to get past the illness that has so foully taken your parents from us.It has limited effectiveness, but I believe it may serve for the present."

He turned his attention back to Neville's father, whose expression defined the term 'blank'."Roderick," he began."It's Albus Dumbledore.Can you understand me?"

"Yes," came a hoarse voice.Neville shut his eyes tightly and sank back into his chair.

"Roderick, I need to know.You were at Lewes; you alluded to something you found there in your report.What did you find at Lewes?Can you remember?"

"Lewes. So long ago, Albus, so long ago…"

"You were going to file an Auror's report, Roderick.You found something there, something at Lewes.Can you remember?"

"Port town, white cliffs, yes, Lewes.Hospital there…" Roderick put his hands on either side of his head as if to keep it from bursting."The key, the final piece…"

Neville watched, tears of agony streaking his face, as his father's head slumped forward upon his chest with a great shudder.Roderick Longbottom was gone, once again, mumbling about "brillig and slithy toves."

Albus himself heaved a large sigh, then sat beside Neville's mother to shine the optiscope into her enormous blue eyes."Amadahlia, can you hear me?"

Her voice was light and remote, as if she was speaking to them from a great distance."Yes, I hear you, Albus."

"What do you mean, the final piece, Amadahlia?What did you find at Lewes?"

"A hospital...yes, there is a hospital there… not like St. Mungos, a Muggle hospital… a woman died.There was a baby…"

For one heartbreaking moment, she looked directly at her son.Tears welled in her lovely eyes as she said, "My baby, my own Neville… my precious baby - can it be you?So _big_ now…" Then she, like her husband before her, was gone, shivering and putting her head wearily on the arm of the sofa.

"Mum!" cried Neville, falling to his knees before her and weeping into her lap."Oh, Mum…"

Albus gently hugged the shaking boy as Madam Merci reappeared with a pumpkin juice for him."What has happened?" she asked, paling at the sight of Neville's tear-streaked face.

"Don't be alarmed, Madam.It is quiet difficult for the boy, as you can imagine.Might I have a private word?You'll be allright for a moment, Neville?"

Neville nodded silently and sipped his pumpkin juice, never taking his eyes off his mother.

Dumbledore stepped out of the parlor with the nurse, closing the oaken door quietly behind him."Madam Merci, I will be brief as the hour is late.I understand that Lucius Malfoy has donated a great deal of money to this establishment.Might I ask, exactly, how his funds are being employed?"

"Oh, sir, he's been an angel of mercy to those two unfortunates!" responded the witch, with a tear in her eye."Thanks to him, all their care is provided for!" She lowered her voice."I think it's because Lucius feels so terrible, for the awful life he lived while he was under the sway of… you-know-who…"

"Indeed.Thank you, Madam Merci.You have been most helpful."

He returned with her to the parlor, where Neville was still holding his mother's limp hand."Come along, Neville.We must return to Hogwarts.You'll see your parents soon, I promise."

He sent Neville, via floo powder, back to his office.Before he stepped into the fireplace, he turned once more to the nurse."I would be grateful if you kept this visit between us, Madam Merci.No sense troubling Neville's grandmother."Or Lucius Malfoy, thought Dumbledore grimly.

"Of course, sir.I understand."

Neville was sitting on a low chair before the hearth when Dumbledore returned to his office fireplace.Minerva McGonagall had wrapped a thick woolen blanket about his shoulders and Severus Snape was giving him a draft of a warm amber liquid."Drink this down, Neville, there's a good lad."

Dumbledore sat down wearily across from Neville.Snape held up his decanter questioningly but Dumbledore declined."Not yet, Severus.Minerva, will you return Neville to Griffindor Tower?He has had a long day, I'm afraid."

Before he left with Professor McGonagall, Neville turned to Dumbledore."She knew me, just for a moment, didn't she, Professor?"

"Yes, Neville.She certainly did."

As soon as the pair had quit his office, Dumbledore turned grimly to Snape."We have serious matters to discuss, my friend."

_To be continued, of course…_


	10. The Halloween Ball

**Heir Unapparent:Chapter 10 - The Halloween Ball**

Fall arrived, headier than the glass of wine Hermione had enjoyed at the Gorublianski Hance.The trees glowed red, orange and yellow as if lit from within.Even their heavy course loads could not dampen their spirits as they spent every available golden afternoon helping Hagrid with his zoo.Harry and Ron proved to be dab hands at woodwork and, with the twins' help, managed to finish the barn.They painted it a deep brick red and ended up having a magical paint fight; even Hermione was splattered with the stuff and they were all sent to the showers straight away by a disgusted Filch.Peeves actually looked envious and wished he hadn't missed out on the fun.

Most evenings the boys were kept busy with Quidditch practice.Hermione felt herself missing her quiet library as she and Ginny helped Dobby and Winky with their new enterprise.There was so much to do!By the time their heads hit their pillows, each and every one of them was ready for a sound sleep.

On a brilliant Saturday, the excited student body filled the spectator stands for the first Quidditch match: Griffindor versus Ravenclaw.Lee Jordan took his place, magimegaphone in hand.A Griffindor himself, he proudly sported the golden lion on his scarlet sweater but assured the skeptical Ravenclaw house leader that he'd report a fair game.Stern-faced Minerva McGonagall was there to ensure he did just that.

Lee first introduced the Ravenclaws; Cho Chang and Roger Davies especially drew thunderous applause.Then it was time for the Griffindors."I give you Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Fred and George Weasley, Harry Potter aaaaaaand new to the Griffindor line-up - Ron Weasley!"

Alicia and Roger shook hands in a sportspersonlike manner and took to the sky with Madam Hooch in pursuit.The balls were released, she blew her whistle and the balls spun up to the playing field.The game kicked into high gear from the get-go, with Katie scoring immediately.The Ravenclaws scored next while Harry and Cho kept their sharp eyes peeled for the golden Snitch.

Lee Jordan's commentary was amusing as always."What a sensational save by Weasley!Quaffle back to Bell, Spinnet - SCORE by Johnson!"The Griffindors roared their approval as the Quaffle returned to the Ravenclaw offensive."Whoops! Dangerous Beating there by Fred Weasley - nearly knocked George off his broomstick!Damn!" Jordan winced as McGonagall glared at him."I mean… SCORE by Davies."

It was a tight game, and after effectively blocking their goalpost from a wild Quaffle driven by Davies, Ron called a timeout.He was breathing like a bellows but looked like he was having the time of his life."Listen," he gasped. "I've been watching Davies - if we use the Porskoff Ploy, like Krum showed us in practice, we'll blow right past him!"

"What about us?" asked Fred and George in unison, who obviously placed great confidence in their younger brother's strategic abilities.

"You're Beaters, aren't you?So beat! Just don't hit a Bludger at any of us!And Harry, Cho's pattern - if you do a double-feint, you'll outfly her to the snitch!"

"Right," grinned Alicia, glad she had the good sense to recruit Ron Weasley."Let's do it!"

The Griffindors sprang back into action with Katie in the center, flanked by Alicia and Angelina.As they zoomed down the field, Katie darted upward with the Quaffle, then dropped it to Alicia who, in turn, batted it to Angelina.In a brilliant piece of flying, Angelina spun round, avoiding both the Bludger and Davies, to shoot the Quaffle smartly through Ravenclaw's goalpost.

Lee Jordan was beside himself."Score by Johnson! Brilliant!"

Meanwhile, Harry spotted the Snitch just beyond Cho, who had also seen the mischievous winged ball dancing in the blue October sky.They both raced toward it, then Harry doubled back while Cho, distracted, overshot her target as the Snitch spun into a downward spiral.In a magnificent swoop, Harry bore down upon it and grabbed it, nearly falling off his broomstick in the process.

Far below, the stands were in an uproar.Harry heard Lee's voice triumphantly crying, "That's it!That's it!The Dream Team has done it, folks!Griffindor has the Snitch and wins by 10 points!"

Hermione and Ginny cheered so hard their hands smarted from clapping.Leaving the field for the locker room, a sweaty Ron spied them in the stands and blew them an enthusiastic kiss.

The next day, Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet, whose front page splashed a photo of a radiant Viktor Krum and his teammates after their route of the Peruvian National Quidditch Team.The copy read, "Our _Daily Prophet_ reporter caught a weary but jubilant Viktor Krum as he came off the field.After congratulating him on his victory, we asked him about his inspiration behind his daring moves against Villanueva.Krum gave a rare smile and replied proudly that he now devotes all his victories to his beloved.Who can the lucky lady be, we wonder?"

Hermione felt her stomach sink."Damn it," she said aloud, hiding the paper before the boys arrived for breakfast.

Draco Malfoy made his way to the Griffindor table, slapping his copy of the _Prophet_ against his open palm and scowling at her."You better set this guy straight, Granger.I don't like his line of thinking."He actually looked angry as he continued."Don't lead him on.I can handle Weasley, but I don't want Krum for a rival."

"What's he on about?" asked Ginny, who took a seat beside Hermione as Malfoy stormed off.

"Here, read this." Hermione took a large gulp of coffee and promptly burned her tongue in the process.

"Oh dear," said Ginny as Hermione sipped cold pumpkin juice to soothe her seared mouth."Oh dear.Better not let Ron see this…"

Hermione hid her face in her hands."It doesn't mean it's _me_!"

Ginny tried to comfort her friend."Look, maybe you should send him an owl…"

"Saying what?Viktor, don't devote your games to me, if you _meant_ me?I'd sound like an idiot, Ginny!Besides, I should talk to him in person, not send him some crummy 'Dear John' letter…"

Ginny shook her head."Look, here comes Ron.Don't worry, we'll think of something…"

Ron, still glowing from his own Quidditch victory, sat down and kissed Hermione squarely on her burnt mouth.

"Ouch!" she cried, patting her lips gingerly.

"What?What did I do?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing.I just drank my coffee too fast," she replied quickly.

"Hope you heal quick - the Halloween Ball's next week and I want you in good shape…" he grinned, looking meaningfully at her lips.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly."I'll be fine, I promise…" and I will tell Viktor _something_, she told herself silently.

The day of the Halloween Ball finally arrived.Minerva McGonagall was directing a motley crew of students who had volunteered to decorate the Great Hall.Severus Snape watched from the doorway with great amusement as the pumpkin vines they were winding through an enormous trellis kept falling onto her head.With an exasperated sigh, she at last sent them outside to decorate the gardens.

She was in the process of doing the job herself when his voice surprised her."Oh, Severus!What are you smiling at?"

"You have pumpkin leaves in your hair, Minerva."

"Do I?What happened to my hat?" she asked, feeling the bun at the back of her head and looking around vaguely.

"Here," he picked the hat out from under fallen vines and set it gently on top of her head, smiling down at her.

She eyed him suspiciously."What are you up to, Professor?" 

He shrugged innocently."I was merely enjoying your… performance.Shall I give you a hand with those vines?"

Minerva chuckled."Yes, I would dearly love some _real_ help!"

He reached around her and aimed his expert wand at the recalcitrant vines, which began to dance and weave their way through the trellis."Perhaps you would join me this evening, after the Ball, for a glass of pumpkin wine?I happen to have a rather fine vintage…"

She turned, smiling impishly up at him."Why, Severus Snape, are you asking me to come down to your dungeon to see your etchings?"

Snape grinned sheepishly."Well, I suppose so, yes."

"Ah, then no."His heart sank into his polished shoes until she added quickly. "I think I'd rather you come to me, Severus.I suspect my housekeeping abilities surpass your own…"

His black eyes twinkled with relief and elation."Ah, so you have etchings as well?"

"We'll see.But do bring that wine!"

The day also found Hermione and Ginny busy, scrambling to outfit seventy-five students with their tailor-made costumes.Squeals of delight rang through the corridors as satisfied customers paraded their wares. By six o'clock they had clothed their last client and sagged, exhausted, into chairs in the Winky Wear "studio", a small set of rooms adjacent to the kitchen.Dobby, who seemed to possess unlimited exuberance, clapped his tiny hands joyfully."We's saved the very best for last, misses!" he told the girls, who looked at him with fatigue in their eyes.

"Dobby, I couldn't get up out of this chair if it were on fire!" protested Hermione.Ginny roundly seconded her sentiments.

"Tut, tut!" chuckled Dobby, pouring each girl a draft from a small bottle.It twinkled in their glasses like champagne, shot through with tiny effervescent bubbles.

"What's this?" asked Ginny, inspecting her glass closely.

"Pumpkin fizzies!" smiled Dobby."Just the thing for weary limbs and lasses!You sip that, misses, while Winky and I get your gowns!"

The weary girls obeyed and were surprised to find Dobby's instructions quite effective.The pumpkin fizzies were incredibly restorative and they felt much improved as they drained their glasses.

Presently, Dobby and Winky returned, carrying a lovely gown between them."This is for you, miss," Winky said, smiling shyly at Ginny.The elves had selected an autumn fairy for Ginny's costume, taking their inspiration from her red hair.Silk maple leaves in hues of scarlet, orange and gold shimmered along the slim bodice and full skirt of the dress.Ginny regarded her reflection in amazement as Dobby fluffed the leaves about her and Winky put the finishing touches on her mask.

"Oh, Ginny, you're _beautiful_!" exclaimed Hermione with delight.Her petite friend was, indeed, a vision of autumn splendor.

"And _this _is for you, miss!" said Winky with pride as she and Dobby presented Hermione with the loveliest gown she had ever seen.The form-fitting ivory satin emphasized her slim figure, with a pair of pearly wings trailing from her shoulders."You is an angel, you is, miss!" sniffed Winky as tears brimmed in her huge brown eyes."I can never thank you enough for bringing me… back to life, miss!"

"Oh, Winky!" cried Hermione, kneeling down to hug her diminutive friend."_You're_ the angel!This is the prettiest gown I've ever seen!"

Dobby stood back, grinning ear to ear at his beloved 'misses'."You be sure Colin Creevey takes your picture, misses!So proud of you I am!"

He and Winky waved goodbye as their best-dressed ladies hurried upstairs to the Ball."A glass of pumpkin fizzy, Winky?"

Winky smiled shyly at him and took his arm."Yes, Dobby, I think we's earned it!"

Hermione and Ginny arrived at the Ball as it was getting underway.Celestina Warbeck, the famous singing sorceress of WWN's "Witching Hour" was crooning to the accompaniment of Weird Sister and couples were mingling on the dance floor.The collective talent of Winky and Dobby was on display throughout the hall; pirates, damsels, flowers and fairies greeted each other with cries of admiration."Winky Wear?""You bet!"

Ginny was quickly swept away by a tall boy wearing the Queen's Guard uniform.Hermione giggled as she watched his fuzzy black helmet bobbing over Ginny's graceful autumn leaves.She scanned the crowd, looking for a tall redheaded Chudley Cannon.She saw shorter versions; Fredwas dancing with his usual vigor with the tall Angelina, who was dressed as Cleopatra.Also in orange, George was dancing with Alicia Spinnet, who was wearing rich robes of crimson and gold.Harry, the only dark-haired Chudley Cannon, was dancing so close to Cho Chang, a lovely monarch butterfly, that it was hard to distinguish between his robes and hers.

A boy dressed as Zorro pulled her onto the dance floor as she was craning her neck to find Ron.As she faced him she recognized the icy grey eyes through his mask."YOU!" she gasped.

Malfoy grinned at her."Yeah, me!Looks like my collar won't match your outfit but it doesn't matter.You look… _real_ good to me…" and he pulled her close to him.

"Damn it, Malfoy, let me go!"

"Just one dance, Granger.It won't kill you; you wouldn't want to make a scene, now would you?"

Hermione wasn't too sure about that, but she let him steer her around the dance floor, being sure to keep a good six inches of air between them.Malfoy took advantage of the crowded floor and pulled her tightly against him.He lifted her chin in his gloved hand and planted a kiss on her mouth.She clamped her lips shut and tried to twist her face away, but he was persistent.She felt the tip of his tongue against her lips and wanted to spit as he pulled back, regarding her with irritation."Be a good little pet and cooperate, Granger…" as he pressed his mouth on hers again.

"Excuse me." A thick voice interrupted them.Malfoy looked up irritably as someone tapped him on his shoulder.His eyes opened wide as he beheld the very red and angry face of the usually sallow Viktor Krum."I vould like to dance vith Hermyowninny, and I vont _you_ to go avay." To emphasize his point, he pulled Malfoy away and stepped in, very close, to Hermione.

"Viktor!" she said with delight and relief. 

He stood protectively against her and held Malfoy off with his powerful forearm, glaring at the younger wizard."I believe I haff asked you to go avay," he said tightly.

Malfoy, stunned, had no immediate response.He stood there, looking very put out before he muttered, "Just trying to be friendly…"

Viktor put his arms around Hermione and danced her away from Malfoy, retorting, "I don't like your vay ov being friendly."He looked at Hermione closely."Are you allright, Hermyowninny?"

Hermione sighed in his arms."Yeah, thanks, Viktor!You came along just in time…"

He pressed her head into his shoulder and hugged her tightly to him."He is a… a volf, Hermyowninny.I vant you to stay far avay from him!"

She had to agree with him."I'm trying to, Viktor, but he's so damn pushy!"

She heard Viktor's angry breath in her ear."Then I vill be pushy vith _HIM_.I don't like little boys bothering my Hermyowninny."

Uh-oh, she thought.HIS Hermyowninny?This was going to be difficult… She perused the crowded room for Ron.He would have flattened Malfoy for his impudence, but he wouldn't care for the way Viktor was holding her either.She simply had to talk to Viktor and tell him…

Madame Hooch interrupted their dance. Not surprisingly, she was dressed as a Quidditch referee."Ah, _there_ you are, Viktor!So glad you could make it to our little soiree!What a coup you had against Peru!We'll be reading all about you in the Quidditch Annals, no doubt!Dear, you wouldn't mind if I stole your partner, would you?We need to discuss some Quidditch Tournament business." 

It was obvious to Hermione that Viktor would rather dance with her than talk about Quidditch, but Madam Hooch was insistent."Oh, sure, no problem," she said quickly.

Viktor pressed her hand tightly as he was led away by Hooch."I vill see you later, Hermyowninny?"

"Yes, of course!"she replied, albeit she felt great relief that she had a few minutes to gather herself before Ron found her.

Which he did presently.They met as he was going toward the dance floor and she was leaving it.He looked quite dashing as a Chudley Cannon, despite the fact that the pumpkin robe clashed disastrously with his hair.

"Wow!Is that _you_, Hermione?"He looked her up and down approvingly.She had to admit that Ron's once-over did not trouble her the way Malfoy's had.No, it did not trouble her at all; she felt a certain warmth spreading from her hairline to her stomach.She smiled at his warm regard and threw her arms around his neck.Delighted, he grabbed her around the waist and swung her onto the dance floor."You're gorgeous," he whispered in her ear.

She hugged him tightly."You look pretty good yourself!"

The dance was a slow one and she closed her eyes, letting herself relax as he held her tightly in his arms.She was so content she did not notice Zorro and Marie Antoinette aka Pansy Parkinson, waltzing by."Fast worker, you are, Granger!Save me another dance, okay doll?"

Pansy scowled at her furiously and Ron, holding her away from him to see her face, had the same expression."What does he mean, _another_ dance?Has that bastard been bothering you again?"She felt his arms stiffen with anger.

She soothed him by kissing him lightly on his lips."It's okay, Ron.I got away from him pretty fast."

Ron, somewhat appeased by the kiss, pulled her close again."Well, just _keep_ away from him."

"Uh-oh," she muttered into Ron's ear."Here he comes for another pass…"

"I've got an idea!" said Ron, grabbing her hand and swiftly fleeing the dance floor.He led her out of the hall into the gardens.

The air was cool, especially after the heat of the crowded hall.Hermione shivered slightly.

Ron noticed and pulled her close."Cold?"

"Mmm.Not too bad now…" she sighed.

"Wait a minute.I know I can do better than that!"He pulled her into a leafy bower overgrown with huge pumpkin leaves, which shielded them from the view of passersby.Despite the comparative peace of the gardens, they could hear soft murmurs and giggles drifting on the night air.Ron grinned at her, "Guess we're not alone."

Hermione smiled as she felt his arms slide around her.She reciprocated and wound her arms around his neck as he bent his head to hers.

Thus far, their kisses had been fleeting and environmentally appropriate, given the fact that they had been exchanged in the Burrow hallway or in crowded rooms at Hogwarts.This kiss left all the others behind. 

When they came up for air, Ron looked around and laughed."Hey, we're in the alcove I saw Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies in, at the Yule Ball!"

"Bet you wished you were Roger Davies that night!" teased Hermione.

"Actually, I wanted to be Viktor Krum that night."

Hermione blushed at his admission; she had known all along, but to hear him admit it made her heart ache for him."And now?"

"Now?I'm glad I'm Ron Weasley, right here, with you…"

Hermione positively twinkled."You say the sweetest things, Ron Weasley."

His eyes sparkled like sapphires before he closed them and pulled her in for a much deeper kiss.

While Ron and Hermione were snuggling in their leafy bower, Ginny watched miserably as Harry and Cho Chang danced together.Harry was holding her close and Cho was smiling up at him.Ginny felt the salt of tears stinging her eyes.She bit her lip to fight them back and decided she might as well go back to Griffindor tower.She couldn't stand to look on while the boy she adored fell in love with someone else.

"Ginny?Would you dance with me?"She turned and saw a young wizard, just a hair taller than she, dressed as a masked highwayman.

Sniffing back her tears, she nodded.The boy led her to the dance floor and started to guide her into a gentle waltz.She looked into his eyes and gasped."_Neville_?Is that _you_?"

He smiled shyly back at her."Yeah.Surprised I'm not stepping all over your feet this time?"

She returned his shy smile."You weren't _that _bad!"

"Oh, yes I was.So rotten, in fact, that it took me all of summer vacation to learn how to do _this_.And it isn't much…"

Ginny smiled brightly at him, melting his heart."Oh, yes it is.I think… I think it's just _grand_!"

Neville then did a very un-Nevilleish thing.He pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently on her forehead."_You're_ grand, Ginny."

Surprised and pleased, Ginny hugged him back."So are you, Neville, so are you."She closed her eyes and let him lead her around the crowded floor.She didn't even notice that Harry and Cho danced right by them.

Meanwhile, Harry was not having as peaceful a time with Cho Chang as Ginny assumed.It was not for lack of company that Harry was uneasy; his partner was divine.It was Professor Sprout's partner that troubled him. Sprout, dressed appropriately as a mandrake, was dancing with an outlandishly garbed King Henry VIII, whom Harry recognized as Cornelius Fudge.What was _he _doing here?Since Fudge had openly disagreed on the future direction of resistance to Voldemort with Dumbledore, Harry had doubted the pudgy Minister of Magic would deign to step foot on Hogwarts soil again.Perhaps the recent death toll of witches had changed his mind?

He purposefully danced Cho over to where he could overhear Fudge talking to Professor Sprout."No, Madam, I assure you, there is nothing to fear.There have been no… deaths… since poor Rachel Greene was discovered.Not far from Knockturn Alley, as it turns out.We have been able to rule out foul play as you have suggested.No, a simple albeit tragic robbery was the cause of her demise…"

No way, thought Harry angrily.Percy had seen her unmarked body.Was Fudge really so blind?If so, Charlie's assessment was right on - Fudge was an idiot.An idiot in a powerful position…

Shortly after midnight, the revelers headed back to their respective houses.Minerva McGonagall had slipped away a bit earlier, to see to last-minute details for her upcoming rendezvous with Severus Snape.Her heart skipped a beat as she heard a quiet knock on her door.

She opened it and smiled warmly at her gentleman caller.He had paid careful attention to his appearance; his hair and beard were neatly combed and he smelled deliciously of sandalwood.He stepped across her threshold and offered her the bottle of pumpkin wine."Oooh!" Minerva eyed the label, impressed."1947 - quite a year, I understand!"

Snape opened the bottle, then made himself comfortable on the sofa with her.Minerva felt like a schoolgirl as he filled her glass.She looked into his eyes over its rim.His twinkled back at her."A good year, yes?"

She nodded.Taking the glass from her and setting it on the table before them, he ran his arm along the sofa behind her."I am glad you suggested we meet here, Minerva," he began."Your apartments are much more pleasant than mine.What is it that smells so good?"

"Perhaps it's the cinnamon; I put a few sticks on the fire.But I thought it was you," she said, smiling."I am especially fond of sandalwood…"

He leaned closer to her."Are you indeed?I am pleased I made the right selection…"

The next instant, his lips were on hers.She sighed and relaxed in his arms.To her pleasant surprise, he had quite a flair for kissing.She felt his long fingers skillfully release her hair from its imprisoning French knot."Oh, Severus," she murmured and he kissed her again.Deeply.

Their embrace was, sadly, to be a brief one."DAMNATION!" cursed Snape, removing his left arm from her shoulders.

Minerva, her hair falling in loosened tendrils about her face, sighed."Don't tell me…"

At the door, he paused.Turning, his dark eyes met hers."Might I hope, when this… unpleasantness… has been dealt with…"

Her smile was his answer."I shall return presently." I hope, he added silently.

Snape stalked off the Hogwarts grounds and disapparated with fury.He always hated these encounters but tonight… to be dragged from the welcoming arms and warm lips of his newfound love… It was too much.Keeping her in mind, he sought to end the interview as soon as possible.

The object of his ire sat in his customary chair, stroking his hideous Nagini.He looked the picture of warped domestic comfort.The bastard, thought Snape.

"Ah, Severus.How kind of you to come out on this festive holiday evening."

"My lord." Severus bowed his head and cursed the day his foot ever slipped onto Voldemort's dark path.

"You recall it was on this dark day, fourteen years ago, that my power was broken upon that Potter whelp.I had rather hoped that, to avenge my wrongs, you would have brought me a lovely young gift?"

Severus sighed."I regret, my liege, that I have no such person - as yet.I felt it best to be… selective… given the nature of your intentions…"

Voldemort was not heeding his excuses.Instead, he was sniffing the air.Not again, thought Snape with disgust.But an enormous evil grin broke across Voldemort's repulsive face."My dearSeverus.What on earth are you doing with your spare time?You smell like an apothecary!Don't tell me you've finally got a leg over that spinster McGonagall?"

Snape blanched with outrage.To hear his beloved's name on those evil lips… He clenched his hands and ground his teeth to keep from venting his growing hatred.

"Pity she's still on Dumbledore's side.Perhaps you can convince her of the folly of her ways, in a moment of sublime passion?"He sat back in his chair and looked quite amused.Snape looked at the pointed toes of his black shoes and concentrated on taking deep breaths lest he leap forward and throttle the demon, which could only result in his own demise."My, my," continued Voldemort with an evil drawl."Love is certainly in bloom at Hogwarts!I understand filthy young Potter has a little friend.Why not _her_, Severus?Yes, most fitting, I think.I want you to bring me Potter's little butterfly.She would be _most_ suitable!"

Severus paled but kept his voice steady."I believe she is a Ravenclaw, my liege.It will be most difficult.Their rules are not as lenient as ours in Slytherin…"

"My dear Severus, I cheated death itself, which was by far a more formidable task than that which I have set for you.Figure it out!And bring me the girl!Go, now and…" he gave Snape his foulest grin."do give my regards to your lovely Minerva!"

Snape barely genuflected to kiss his vile robes before disapparating.Voldemort sat quite still, pondering their discussion as he stroked Nagini's flat skull.At last, he stirred and hissed."Wormtail!" 

His servant appeared instantly and, as always, groveled."I grow impatient.I believe it is time I bring in our Ministry ally; I have summoned him accordingly.See to it that you bring him to me immediately upon his arrival."

Minerva McGonagall was nursing a glass of pumpkin wine, trying ineffectually not to worry about Severus Snape.There was a soft tap on her door, and she ran to open it.

Her relieved smile faded when she saw the haggard look on Snape's face.A spark of appreciation lit his dark eyes as he beheld her "en dishabille" but he sighed deeply, stepped across the threshold and said, "Best get your robe, Minerva."

She began to wind her hair back into its signature knot."We're off to see Albus, of course?"

Snape helped her into her black robe, pausing to kiss the bare skin at the nape of her neck.She turned in his arms and kissed him warmly, as if to melt away any memories of his icy encounter with Voldemort.All too soon, he broke their embrace."Come, my love.The sooner we finish this macabre business, the sooner we can… resume…"

Taking the arm he held out for her, she sighed and they made their way to the office of Albus Dumbledore.Along the way, Snape felt a growing sense of unease.Was Draco Malfoy informing his father of events at Hogwarts, or was there another weak link in their already fragile chain?

_To be continued, of course…_


	11. The Return of Rita Skeeter

**Heir Unapparent:Chapter Eleven - Rita Skeeter Returns**

November arrived, wet and chilly. Despite the popular appeal of Hagrid's zoo, both the Griffindors and the Slytherins were shivering and moaning as they trudged across the soaking lawn for Care of Magical Creatures.Hagrid barely noticed the cold, wrapped snuggly in his vegetable lamb muffler. Remus Lupin had just sent him a large green tortoise, which was meandering idly around the small pond at one end of the magical enclosure."This 'ere's a pi-his.A rare 'un, 'e is.From Mongolia.The water 'e swims in becomes enchanted. Ye'll be usin' it fer potions in Professor Snape's class.Powerful stuff combattin' poisons, 'specially arsenic."

Malfoy groaned under his breath."Now Snape and Hagrid are in cahoots?What the hell is this school coming to?"He struck a dramatic pose for Pansy Parkinson and quoted, "From ghoulies and ghosties and long-leggety beasties and things that go bump in the night, good Lord deliver us!"

Crabbe and Goyle guffawed but Hagrid was not amused.He shot an angry glare at Malfoy."I know many folks worsen' any beasties, if ye take my meanin'.Now shut yer gob an' start takin' notes 'bout this turtle!"

"Can't wait to massacre that git in Quidditch," mumbled Ron.

Ron's wish was to come true the following Saturday.The spectator stands were packed with students covered up in blankets and cloaks.

"At least it's not raining, misses," squeaked Dobby as he sat, warm as toast, between Hermione and Ginny.He had taken quite a fancy to Quidditch, especially to watching Harry zoom about the field with his scarlet robe rippling behind him.Winky, who was perched on Hermione's lap, was not so afraid as the last time she had attended a Quidditch match; these stands weren't as tall as the box at the World Cup.

Lee Jordan had a bit of a head cold but his commentary was as brisk as the weather. He was not as gracious as he had been to the Ravenclaws, sneaking anti-Slytherin comments into his report until Professor McGonagall warned him with a stern "MISTER Jordan!"He did, however, continue to favor his house team with comments like, "Sensational save by Weasley!" and "He may not have blazing speed but he rarely misses that Quaffle!"

Adrian Pucey struck the Quaffle fiercely at the Griffindor goalpost, which Ron repelled with an exuberant kick, striking Malfoy squarely on his forehead and nearly knocking him from his broomstick."It was worth it!" he confided to Harry as Adrian Pucey missed the free shot that Slytherin had been awarded due to the penalty against Griffindor.Down to the last member, the Griffindor team heartily agreed with him.

The play was getting fierce as an icy wind whipped across the field.Ron fought valiantly as did his brothers, knocking Bludgers furiously into the strong crosswind.The Chasers were hard-put, pitted against the more aggressive Slytherins.Fans and players alike hoped the Seekers would get on with it and put an end to the game.Harry and Draco looked like overgrown dragonflies, flitting around each other as they pursued the elusive Snitch.At last, they both spotted it hovering twenty feet below them.They raced neck and neck, their faces contorted in concentration.At the last moment, Harry wrenched his broom skyward while Malfoy plowed unceremoniously into the turf.The Slytherins were in uproar, demanding a penalty against Griffindor.Lee Jordan bellowed so angrily his voice cracked. "It's the Wronski-Feint, you gits!It's legal!Pipe down!Brilliant execution by Harry Potter!"

The Griffindors were cheering heartily.Then Lee's voice really broke as he jubilantly cried out, "Wait - Harry's got the Snitch!Potter's got the Snitch!That's it folks, the Dream Team has done it again!Griffindor wins by thirty!!"

There was a general air of ill will from the Slytherins in the week following the match.Malfoy was outright hostile to the "Dream Team", referring to them as "Potty and the Weasel".This didn't bother Harry in the slightest.He had other matters on his mind; he couldn't shake the feeling that Snape was often watching him.As they walked hand-in-hand along a crowded corridor one afternoon, Cho shuddered and confided to him, "It's weird.I feel like the teachers are always watching me!Especially that Professor Snape - I can't think why!I haven't made a mistake in his Potions class since I was an ickle firstie and melted my cauldron!"This made Harry extremely nervous.What was Snape up to?Despite Hermione's protests of his innocence, Harry remained unconvinced.But what could he want with his Cho?

As if Snape wasn't bad enough, he and Ron were having a tough time getting through Divinity class.Harry had just laid out the Yin-Yang spread and was attempting to interpret his tarot cards when Professor Trelawney appeared behind him, saying, "You're not seeing to your fullest.Turn off your outer ears and LISTEN to the voice within; shut your eyes and rely on your INNER eye!"

"If I shut my eyes I can't read the friggin' cards…" muttered Ron irritably.

"The Yin-Yang spread sheds light on any situation where two parties are trapped in conflict," Trelawney continued."Cards one and two in the center represent these forces.The twelfth card shows you what the outcome will be if events continue in their present fashion."She paused to look down at Harry's cards."Oh dear," she murmured and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Here it comes…" he mouthed to Ron.

"Your outcome does not look promising. The 9 of Swords predicts worry, anxiety and many sleepless nights. It suggests that you will be going over and over this issue for a while. Ah, there is much sadness and despair. Many people are going to suffer because of this impasse."She suddenly gasped and sank onto a pouf at Harry's table."The father seeks his heir…" said a harsh voice that came from Professor Trelawney.Her eyes started to roll and her mouth sagged.She spoke again in the same guttural tones, "He shall be satisfied at last!"Her head fell forward onto the table, scattering Harry's tarot cards.Several tense moments passed before she lifted her head and shook herself."So sorry, my dears… Too hot in here, must have dozed…"

The class murmured with astonishment and concern for Harry.He had to admit, he was troubled too; the last time he had heard that voice from Trelawney, she had predicted Wormtail would return to Voldemort and was, unfortunately, dead-on accurate.Harry's first and second cards were the Devil and Empress.He had assumed them to be Snape and Cho… 

He shared his concern with Ron on their way to Transfiguration."The Devil is an obvious card, and the Empress represents forces of nature and goodness.I don't like it, Ron, not one bit!"

Ron tried to reassure him."Listen, Harry, Trelawney is so rarely on target.Maybe she just did it to spook us, y'know?"

"No way, Ron.Last time I heard that voice, you _know_ what happened…"

Professor McGonagall was not at all amused by the unsettling hubbub in her classroom."Will you _please _put Professor Trelawney's dubious predictions out of your mind and concentrate on your rabbits?Need I remind you that you will be expected to recall what you are learning here for your O.W.L.s?Let's stick to _solid_ magic, then, shall we?"

That evening, Severus Snape sighed deeply as he stretched his long legs before him at Albus Dumbledore's hearth.Both men shook their heads as Minerva McGonagall recited Trelawney's prediction verbatim."I tell you, I won't have it, Albus!The Griffindors come to _me_ after that _charlatan_ has finished either boring them half to death or terrifying them!"

Albus sighed."Minerva, I find Divination amusing rather than informative, but you must admit even Sibyll had a spark of intuition every now and again.I must confess, I am rather alarmed by her performance today.Neither of you have spoken to her of our… concerns, I trust?"

Minerva snorted derisively."Hardly!"

Snape shook his head."Nor I, Albus."

There was a sudden snap in the fireplace.Arthur Weasley's mild face appeared amidst the emerald flames."Good evening, all!"

"Ah, Arthur!" Dumbledore turned in greeting."Any luck today with our challenging comrade?"

Arthur Weasley sighed."We've had some trouble getting the whole story from Alastor, Albus.It's possible that Barty Crouch may have damaged his memory during his recent ordeal… Percy has done some follow-up that might prove useful.Moody's report was written on parchment from the lokta bush.Definitely Nepalese.We think he consulted with Lama Li, whose knowledge of the elementals and their history is world-renown."

Dumbledore nodded."Yes, the foremost expert, in fact.I hope to spend time with him myself over the summer holidays.In the meantime, is there any chance you can convince Alastor to join us here for a 'meeting of the minds', so to speak?"

"He is being treated at St. Mungos for some ailments related to his sciatica, but I believe I can bring him to Hogwarts for consultation upon his release.Perhaps Professor Snape can assist us with a potion to restore his memories?"

Snape nodded.Dumbledore finished the fireside chat, saying, "Thank you, Arthur.And my best to Molly…"

Snape, who had been following the conversation intently, shook his head."The problem with the Longbottoms will not be as easily resolved as Moody's faulty memory."

Dumbledore nodded."I understand that, Severus.The question is, _can_ it be done?"

"It is a subtle potion of some delicacy, Albus, and much depends on the type of inhibitors that Malfoy has been administering to them.But I will do my best.If I begin straight away, it should be ready by Yuletide."

"Do so, my friend. We must make haste.And let us pray that their information has not been lost to us forever.Even now, Remus reports that Voldemort is gathering his minions. I have reason to believe we may find ourselves set against the dementors within the year."

Minerva shuddered at the horrible idea.Snape merely stood and asked her, "Minerva, where would I find Neville at this hour?"

"In the common room, I suppose.Shall I fetch him for you?"

"Yes, please.I must begin work this very evening."

Neville stood, awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other as Snape spoke to him before the Fat Lady's portrait.Despite the fact that he had gotten over the mainstay of his 'Snape-phobia', the Professor still made him a bit edgy.

"I am in need of something that belonged to your parents, Neville.Have you in your keeping, say, an article of their clothing?A keepsake?"

"I have this…" replied Neville, drawing from under his robe a small locket upon a silver chain.He reluctantly handed it to Snape."It… it's something Gran made for me.See there, under the glass?The blond hair is my Dad's and the black curl is Mum's."

Snape's intake of breath told Neville it was better than anything he had expected."Sir, it's very precious to me… I hate to part with it…"

Snape laid his long hand on the boy's shoulder."Neville," he began gently."With this artifact I can promise you something far better in return."

"Sir?"

"How would you like your parents restored to you for a Christmas present, Neville?"

Many miles away, on the outskirts of the quiet village of Little Hangleton, the dark lord sat in his armchair beside the fire, a king on his throne.Before him, Wormtail wrung his hands nervously.

"My Lord," he began, quivering. "I believe I will please you _this_ time, surely."

Voldemort did not look at him, his attention devoted to Nagini.He was dangling a live rat before her, and she swayed as if hypnotized."I hope not, Peter dear.Observe my darling pet.How she _loves_ rats."His words were not lost on Wormtail, who had spent fourteen years as a rodent.With a flick of his wrist, he cast the rat before the large serpent, who opened her jaws wide and swallowed it whole.

Wormtail shuddered.He got the message, loud and clear."But My Lord, at last, I have done your bidding."

Voldemort, engrossed in the way the rat slowly bulged down the length of Nagini until it came to rest in her stomach, smiled. "Very well, Peter.Show our guest in."

Wormtail shuffled out of the room and returned with a witch.

Voldemort had never seen a person to whom he had such an immediate and pervasive revulsion.The aging witch who stood before him, swaddled in speckled fur with matching pillbox hat, had a heavy-jawed face framed in rigid ringlets.Her emerald jeweled spectacles did not add to her appeal one jot.Voldemort took careful note of her outlandish fur.Made of Scandinavian gulon pelts, he mused.Despite its warmth, the fur was notorious for a terrible side effect; it made the wearer insatiable for power and for things of the material world.Voldemort's quick character analysis was right-on regarding the rapacious Rita Skeeter, who tucked her booted feet demurely under the folds of her coat as she took a seat across from him.

"What brings you out on this chilly evening, madame?"Voldemort's slash of a mouth curled into a sneer.With the horrible gulon fur wrapped about her, the woman could hardly have felt the effect of a full nor'easter blowing in her face.

"Lord Voldemort, I will get right to the point.Your servant here," she indicated Wormtail with a dismissive flick of her red-lacquered fingernails. "has made me aware of… what you seek, Lord Voldemort.I am here to offer my services of… investigation."

"Indeed?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed to red slits as he regarded the garishly dressed witch."I believe I do not require such services, Ms…"

"Skeeter, Rita Skeeter.And I beg to differ with your lordship.I think my services will suit you to a tee."

Breath issued through Voldemort's flattened nose with a hiss.This woman annoyed him.He was relieved, however, that Wormtail had not brought her to him for breeding purposes.It was apparent she was well past the age to be of use to him, in _that_ way.Although he needed an heir, he did have his standards, however low they may be."You will explain yourself, Ms. Skeeter.Briefly, I trust?"

Rita Skeeter nodded and spoke quickly, as was her habit."As a reporter I could not help but notice the number of young women who have… gone missing of late.I often meet interesting people at the Leaky Cauldron; it is there that I had the pleasure of running into your little man, not long after he had disposed with a certain young witch.One Rachel Greene, I believe."

Voldemort eyed her coldly."What has this to do with me, madame?"

Skeeter smiled innocently."I have not published this little tale of woe, my lord." She did not add that she was _unable_ to publish it, as that little Granger witch made her promise to keep her poison pen to herself for one full year. "You must know that, by swearing secrecy I was able to find out why your servant has been snuffing out young witches in London.It seems that they are not willing to… accommodate… a certain request you may wish to make of them?"

Voldemort stiffened and hissed again."Obviously, my servant is not very talented in procuring what I seek.Using Avada Kedavra instead of a simple memory charm, the fool!Ah, well, such are the weak - always abusing their powers.But what has this to do with _you_?"

Skeeter leaned forward eagerly, "Simply this.What if you already have what you seek?"

Voldemort rested his spectral chin on his bony fingers."I don't follow you, Ms. Skeeter.Are you implying I have already sired an heir?"He laughed coldly but was surprised when Rita Skeeter nodded.

"That is precisely what I am saying, Lord Voldemort."

Voldemort snorted derisively."I see.And when, may I ask, did I do so, for I assure you it was completely without my knowledge."

Skeeter smiled and explained."Of course, it is understandable that you may have forgotten, there was so much happening at the time, and it was so very long ago.May I ask you to recall, my lord, what you first did upon leaving Hogwarts?Why, I believe the events took place on these very premises, did they not?"

Voldemort shrugged indifferently and began stroking Nagini's flat head."If you are referring to my prompt disposal of my ill-begotten grandparents and their vile spawn, it is a story that holds no interest for me."

"No?Perhaps not, but you may wish to learn the fate of a certain young woman, one Sarah Bryce?"

Voldemort stopped petting Nagini and looked at Rita Skeeter sharply."I have no interest in Muggle affairs, woman."

"Ordinarily I would understand your apathy, milord.But this particular woman, shall we say that you once showed more interest in her than you do at present?"

Voldemort remained impassive."You are trying my patience, woman," he drawled, fingering his idle wand.

"I have many acquaintances in England, sir, and I have spent a great deal of time doing tedious research with which I will not bore you.I will come straight to the point.Frank Bryce's daughter died very young."

Voldemort regarded her coldly."Yes?"

"In childbirth."

She was satisfied by his response.His intake of breath was a hiss, and he stood abruptly."When was this?"

Rita smiled, like the cat that just cornered the canary."It seems she left the estate shortly after the poor Riddles had gone to meet their Maker, so to speak.As to the time of her death, let's just say she followed the Riddles nine months later.Almost to the date."

Voldemort shook his head in disbelief."The child.Was it… magical?"

Rita spread her hands wide, in an expression of uncertainty."Lord Voldemort, these things take time.Muggle research is extremely cumbersome, _dreadful_, in fact.But I have reason to believe, as I have already said, you will be satisfied with my services."

Voldemort strode to the fireplace and spread his hands on its dusty mantle."And what, precisely, do you intend to do, Ms. Skeeter?"

She smiled, knowing she had laid the foundation.Now it was a matter of negotiating terms and payment."Within a fortnight, I am confident that I will produce the identity of your heir, and, given a bit more time, deliver this person unto you.Provided that it did not follow its mother to the grave."

Voldemort turned, a new light igniting his icy glare."And why do I need you to do this for me?"

Skeeter inclined her head and met his stare without flinching."Please understand, Lord Voldemort, that I do not intend any disrespect, but I cannot help but observe that your efforts have been, to date, less than successful."

Voldemort snorted."Wormtail's handiwork.Or lack thereof."

"This kind of detective work requires a delicacy that your servant lacks. _I_, on the other hand… I assure you, Lord Voldemort, that I shall produce better results."

Voldemort picked up the gnarled cane beside the fireplace and laughed.It was a mirthless, high-pitched sound."I see.Yes, I see.Very clearly.Wormtail!" 

His obsequious servant bowed before him."Yes, master?"

"Bring our guest a drink." He turned to Rita Skeeter, who was now sitting back smugly in her chair."What is your pleasure, my dear?"

"Bourbon.Straight, no ice."

Voldemort inclined his spectral head."Of course.See to it, Wormtail."

Wormtail shuffled off to the sideboard and rattled the bottle and glass nervously.He returned, proffering the glass to Ms. Skeeter, who raised it in a toast to Voldemort."To a successful partnership, Lord Voldemort."

Again, Voldemort inclined his head as Rita downed the whiskey in one swallow."Some more for our guest, Wormtail."

Wormtail repeated his performance as Lord Voldemort sat down again, placing the cane across his knees like a scepter."We understand each other well, Rita Skeeter.I reward my loyal servants royally, be assured."

Rita accepted another glass of whiskey from Wormtail and nodded."I am grateful for that, my lord.And be assured, I _expect _to be rewarded."

Voldemort smiled.His grin was that of a bald skull bleached by the desert sun."And what would your reward be, I wonder?"

"Only this.That you appreciate my services and make good use of the information that I provide you."

"Of course."His smile was not a warm one."And yet, I cannot help but wonder, dear lady, what holds such interest for you…"

Rita Skeeter smiled cannily."Let's just say, in addition to the pleasure of seeing you achieve glory incarnate, that I am of the opinion I will avenge myself on certain persons."

"Ah, but of _course_.Vengeance - one of my strongest suits.We understand each other, at last.Perhaps you wish to make known these unfortunates?"

Rita Skeeter shook her head, refusing to be baited."No, Lord Voldemort.Not until I am more convinced of certain… peculiarities… in my research."She continued, "I happen to be an unregistered animagus, my lord.I think you'll find my ability _quite_ useful."

Again, Voldemort smiled coldly."And what form do you assume, my dear?"

Skeeter haughtily regarded him."A most practical one, my lord.I can assume the form of a beetle, barely noticeable to my… victims."

Voldemort laughed aloud at this."Excellent!A most useful creature, my dear, and one that suits you well."

Skeeter brushed off his would-be insult.She had not expected more from him.

The dark lord regarded her for a long moment before he said, "While I reward my faithful servants lavishly, I denounce traitors _utterly_.Are we clear on that?"

Rita returned his evil gaze steadily."Very clear, my lord."

"Very well.There is only one formality that we must observe, my dear Ms. Skeeter."

Wormtail, knowing what this formality would be, scampered from the room.

Voldemort continued."Please give me your wrist, my dear.No, your left one.I must have some way of communicating with you, when I am in need of your charming presence."

Rita Skeeter flinched, but knew beforehand that this would be part of the bargain.If her hunch was on target, her vengeance would be grandly fulfilled; she supposed it was a small price to pay.She obligingly held out her left wrist, first taking a long swig of whiskey from the glass in her right hand.

Voldemort wrapped his skeletal fingers around her exposed wrist and smiled into her eyes as he whispered, "_Mosmordre_" and burned his Dark Mark into her flesh.She bit back her scream so hard she drew her own blood.

_ _

_To be continued, of course…_


	12. A Hogwarts Holiday

**HEIR UNAPPARENT:CHAPTER 12 - A Hogwarts Holiday**

** **

November ran its wet and chilly course, then the monotonous rain transformed itself into fat December snowflakes which blanketed Hogwarts' castle and grounds in sparkling white.The students would race outside in their rare moments of free time to sled and tumble about in the snow.Ron took every opportunity to drag Hermione away from her books.Despite her slightly chapped lips, her mouth was warm; Ron could have stood outside kissing her for hours until their toes were frostbit.Inevitably, Fred or George would clap him in the head with a well-aimed snowball.With icy water trickling in his ear, he would curse and tackle the offending twin.Then Hermione would enter the fray and what started as a romantic encounter became an all-out snowball brawl.

Their course loads were beastly.Professor Flitwick insisted they learn the Acio charm for their O.W.L.s and had them scooting all sorts of objects about his classroom.The twins were learning about apparation and shared pointers with Ron and Harry (even though they had been strictly forbidden to do so by Professor McGonagall).

Christmas was fast approaching and the second weekend in December found the eager Hogwartians streaming into Hogsmeade.The town looked like a painting by Currier and Ives; its little thatched shops and cottages were covered with snow, wreaths of holly and ivy twined along the fences and the pine trees were aglow with tiny dots of light from magical candles.

Ginny and Hermione parted company with the boys, agreeing to meet them later that afternoon at the Three Broomsticks.Ron and Harry set off immediately for Honeydukes, where they stocked up on pepper imps, jelly slugs, fizzing whizbees and chocolate frogs.They ran into the twins at Zonkos, where they were in deep discussion with the owner, so they made their meandering way down the busy Hogsmeade thoroughfare.It was time to address the all-consuming topic:The Girls.Or, more specifically, The Gifts for The Girls.

They tried Gladrags Wizardwear (of London, Paris and Hogsmeade), but were non-plussed by the array of mysterious variables; there were too many colors, sizes, shapes and materials.They swiftly quit the store and stood outside, gasping for breath as if they'd just narrowly escaped a terrible foe.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought!" admitted Harry.

Suddenly, Ron gave a cry and pulled Harry across the street, where he pressed his nose against a frosted shop window."Harry, this is it!"

Harry joined Ron at the window and whistled."Whew!That's some rock!" he agreed.

"It's a sapphire, you git!It's her birthstone!"

Harry grinned."Let's go in, then!Bet I'll find something for Cho here, too…"

As the boys were about to enter the shop, they ran smack into Professor Snape coming out of it.He was carrying a small but elaborately wrapped box, which he swiftly stuffed into his robe upon seeing them.His glare indicated that he was not pleased with the encounter."A bit out of your element, aren't you, Potter?" he snarled.

"We'll see about that!" said Harry defiantly, dragging Ron after him.

"He's right, Harry," muttered Ron, glancing about him uneasily."I've only got a few sickles left…"

Harry, a pocketful of galleons jangling in his robe, stopped in front of a case full of jewels."Listen, Ron.I'll make you a deal.I'll give you whatever you need to buy that necklace, if _you'll_ do all my Divinity homework for the rest of the year."

An evil grin spread across Ron's face."Fair enough.I guarantee you'll have the most wretched predictions old Trelawney's ever salivated over!"

"Perfect!" said Harry and approached the rather prim witch behind the counter, who had been eyeing them dubiously.When she saw the ragged scar across Harry's forehead, her entire manner underwent a profound transformation."Well, helloooo there," she crooned."And what can I interest you fine young gentlemen in today?"

Harry pointed to the necklace in the window."We need that, and something else.Maybe something with a butterfly?"

The witch smiled indulgently."I have just the thing!" she said, putting a delicate amber butterfly suspended from a golden chain on the velvet cushion atop the counter."How's this?"

"Wow!Perfect!" said Harry, pleased that his first foray into jewelry purchasing was proving to be quite painless.

"Ah, you lads have fine taste and decisive minds!It took me over an hour to find something suitable for the last gentleman."

As she wrapped their gifts, Ron and Harry exchanged looks of disbelief."Suppose old Snape has a girlfriend?" whispered Harry.

"Ewwyuck!" grimaced Ron."Who'd wanna get close to _him_?"

They put their purchases gingerly atop their bags of pepper imps and went to join their party at the Three Broomsticks.The girls had butterbeers waiting for them at a warm table in front of the roaring fireplace.

"Hiya!" grinned Ginny, her cheeks rosy from the wintry day."How're the brave shoppers?"

Ron placed a wet kiss on Hermione's cheek and sang, "I've got your pre-e-e-e-sent!"

She giggled and wondered what it could be, but he wasn't telling.

Fred and George joined them, shaking their snowy robes out and eliciting cries of protest from the surrounding tables."Whoops, sorry 'bout that," said George cheerfully.

"So what were you guys talking to Mr. Zonko about?" asked Ron.

The twins looked at them conspiratorially."Can you keep a secret?"They were roundly reassured, so Fred continued."We're negotiating with old Zonko, to go into business with him next year!"

"Cool!" exclaimed Ron and Harry.

"You bet," winked George."It'll be bettern' Gambol and Japes!"

"But where will you get the money?" asked Ginny skeptically. 

"Oh, we've got our sources," Fred grinned, casting a quick glance at Harry.

"I think it's a great idea!" smiled Hermione."You guys are _made_ for the wizarding gag business!"

They took this as the highest of compliments and everyone raised their butterbeers in a toast to Weasleys' Wizarding Wonders.

Despite the convivial atmosphere of the pub, Hermione felt an uneasy prickling along her spine, as if someone had dripped ice water down her back.But her back was to the fireplace and the twins' icy splatters had missed her by a mile.She glanced around the crowded room until her eyes came to rest on a hooded figure near the door.She could not make out his features, as his long cowl shrouded them, but she sensed his eyes.They seemed to narrow as she looked at him.She shivered and leaned in closer to Ron, who put his arm around her as Fred and George were demonstrating their latest Zonko's purchase, a set of fireworks that sent up rude remarks."They'll be perfect at Quidditch games," they were saying.Hermione glanced back to the door but the man in the hood was gone.

Suddenly, she felt strangely dizzy and in need of fresh air.She _had_ to go outside.She got up, mumbled something about being right back, and wrapping her cloak about her, stepped from the warm pub into the street.A chill wind was blowing the snow into whorls of icy crystals.She had to squint to keep it from getting in her eyes as she walked down a darkened alley.She was not conscious of _why_ she was doing this; something deep inside her absolutely _had_ to… Then she heard her name, as if carried on the snowy breeze."Hermione Granger - come to me, Hermione…"

Her feet waded through the deepening snow.Ahead, in the dim light, she saw him - the cloaked man.Again, she heard her name, this time more insistent."Hermione, come here…"

"Hermione!"A different voice now called her.She paused, hesitating in her path.Suddenly, the bright red head of Ron Weasley appeared behind her."Hey, Hermione!Where are you going?"

She looked before her.Once again, the cloaked figure had vanished.

"He was calling me - he knew my name…"

Ron took her by her shoulders and turned her to face him.She had a strange, glassy expression in her eyes that he didn't like one bit."_Who_ called you?There's nobody here!"

Hermione shook her head as if trying to clear its interior fog."I… I thought there was someone out here…"

Harry had joined them and looked down the alley.There were, indeed, tracks in the snow left by booted feet."Nobody's here now, Hermione.We'd better get back - we'll miss dinner!"

Ron wrapped Hermione's cloak tighter about her and exchanged a look of concern over her head with Harry.Who could have been calling her, by name, out in a dark alley in Hogsmeade?

The next morning at breakfast, Albus Dumbledore stood to make an announcement."I regret to inform you that trips to Hogsmeade have been prohibited until further notice."

The students met this with groans of displeasure; Harry and Ron looked at each other and then at Hermione, who was pushing her scrambled eggs listlessly about her plate. She didn't seem to have much of an appetite.

"As compensation, I'm pleased to say we'll be having a Yule Festival. Those of you who wish to remain here over the holidays are welcome."He cast his wise blue eyes over the upturned faces before him."We expect those of you in your fifth year or beyond to attend."This met with approval by most of the students.The first and second years couldn't go to Hogwarts anyway, and the promise of a festival cheered the older students somewhat.

"What d'you make of that?" asked Ron as they returned upstairs to get warm cloaks in preparation for their upcoming snowball fight.

"Dunno," said Harry."But I'm just as glad we're all staying for Christmas.Sirius' latest letter said they still haven't caught that killer yet.S'pose that's why Dumbledore wants to keep us here?"

"Maybe.How do you think he heard about Hermione?"

"We didn't tell him.Maybe Snape - he was in town…"

Ron did not like the prospect of Snape reporting their activities to the Headmaster, but he liked the thought of a killer on the loose even less."We'd better remember what my mom said and keep an eye on them.The girls, I mean…"

The general hope that the teachers would lighten up with the holidays on their way was dashed as several instructors decided to give semester-end reviews. The week before the holiday, students were cramming as much information as they could into their heads and were seen in clusters throughout the common rooms and the library.Hermione decided, one chilly afternoon, to get some fresh air and visit the zoo.She hadn't seen her little Elena for over a week and was anxious to visit with Hagrid and his domovhika, Gretl, who had taken up residency in his cabin on Viktor's suggestion and was keeping everything neat as a pin.Even Fang seemed to like her company as she often gave him homemade biscuits and other freshly baked treats.

Hagrid was not in his cabin, so Hermione set about to deliver the goodies she'd taken from the lunch table.The bayard and baldium were very glad to see her and even happier with the crisp carrots she had brought for them.She was starting to scatter oats for the grants when she heard a rustling at the edge of the Forbidden Forest."Hagrid?" she asked, expecting to see him tromping out with Fang pulling him along.But there was no response.She hesitated, feeling a strange need to investigate.She climbed over the fence and started to walk toward the forest.She could see nothing moving.The sun had started to slant behind the hills and the forest looked dark and as forbidding as its name implied, but she kept going.Was that her name she heard?Was someone calling to her from the forest?She had almost reached the part of the path where the trees converged above her head when she heard someone frantically calling her name.

"Oy, Hermione!Hold it!Where are you going?"

She heard the voice and recognized it as Harry's but so intent was she on walking deeper into the forest that she ignored it.Suddenly Harry was behind her, grabbing her arm and stopping her in her tracks."Hermione!Where are you going?Look at me!"

Hermione's eyes blinked as if she was just emerging from a deep and troubled sleep."Harry?Where am I?"

He pulled her into his arms."Shh.It's okay.Hagrid's coming up with Fang.Let's go back."

Fang was pulling Hagrid along by his lead and whining, straining toward the forest."'Ere, you git 'er back te the cabin!" shouted Hagrid."Fang 'n I will jus' 'ave a look round." With that, the huge gamekeeper and his boarhound plunged into the thicket.

Harry helped the faltering Hermione back to Hagrid's cabin.Gretl bustled to make tea while Harry tucked a blanket around Hermione, then peered out the window for Hagrid."Why were you going into the forest, Hermione?You _know_ it's forbidden, for good reason!"

"I… I don't know…" she said in a bewildered voice that was muffled into the blanket."Someone called me again, by my name… just like at Hogsmeade!"She shivered and Harry sat down next to her, putting his arm around her and hugging her to him. 

"It's okay now, you're safe.It's a good thing I came out to look for you!None of us should be wandering around here alone, especially near the forest!"

Presently Hagrid and Fang returned.Harry did not like the look on his face."What was it, Hagrid?"

He shook his head slowly."Don' know, but the snow 'bout the edge's been tramped down.Someone was there, that's fer sure."He put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder."There now, 'ave a cuppa, then I'm walkin' ye back te the castle.Yer not te be comin' out alone agin, understand?"

Hermione nodded, sniffing and taking a hot mug from Gretl, who whined with concern.

"S'okay, girl," Hagrid said, patting her head fondly."No 'arm done.An' none comin', so long's Fang n' I keep watch."

There was doubt in the domovhika's wet brown eyes, but she set about the kitchen, busying herself with mugs and teacakes.

After Hagrid escorted Harry and Hermione back to their common room, where Ron promptly began to bellow at her for going out alone, he made his way to Albus Dumbledore's office.While exploring the forest with Fang, he had met the centaur Firenze, who maintained a watch on the perimeter of the woods.He had seen a dark figure trampling the forest with his dirty boots.It had definitely been a man; Firenze could tell by the smell.The centaur had looked up at the sky, then turned his troubled sapphire eyes to Hagrid."I have read what is to come in the movement of the planets. Mars is bright in Virgo tonight, my friend," he had said."There is someone here, at your school, who is in dire peril."

At last the tests were over and those students remaining at Hogwarts celebrated with great relief on Christmas Eve.After the feast, Neville was summoned to Dumbledore's office.Severus Snape was there when he arrived.Dumbledore patted Neville on his shoulder and said, "Ready for another trip to St. Mungos, son?"

Neville shook his head, uncertain if he was or not.Snape explained, "Neville, I need you to create a diversion.It will take some moments for the potion to work."

"A diversion, sir?"

"Yes, some sort of commotion that will get Madam Merci out of the room.Faint or cry or… you get the idea?"

Neville nodded, his heart in his throat.What potion?Had Snape really mean what he said, about his parents, so many weeks ago?

Arriving via floo powder, Neville fell flat on his face as he arrived in the parlor of St. Mungos.He dusted himself off as Snape appeared immediately behind him.The Longbottoms were again seated on either side of Madam Merci, who looked a bit pink in the cheeks."Enjoying her eggnog, I suspect," muttered Snape as he advanced into the room.

"Hellooo, Professor!Neville, dearie!How lovely of you to come visit your parents - bring some much needed cheer, you will!"

Snape smiled grimly."Indeed.And how are the Longbottoms this evening?"

Madam Merci sighed."Ah, sir, I wish I had better news for you!They are very much the same…"

Snape coughed meaningfully and Neville took his cue."Oh, mum!" he cried, flinging himself at her feet and sobbing loudly.He began to cough uncontrollably.Snape tutted and said to the nurse, "Perhaps it would be best to take him for some fresh air, and maybe a pumpkin fizzy?"

Madam Merci agreed."Just the thing, I'm sure, sir!Come on, dearie, come with your Auntie Merci for some goodies!"

As soon as she had led the choking Neville out, Snape drew a vial of purple fluid from his robe."I only hope this is enough, he prayed as he knelt before Roderick Longbottom. "Here, now, Roderick.Take a sip of this."

It was obvious to him, as he administered the potion to the bewildered Longbottoms, that they had spent many years taking medicine.They swallowed the potion, docile as lambs.

For a tense few minutes, Severus Snape waited, keeping his keen eye on the Longbottoms for any sign of change.At last, Roderick blinked as if awakening from a long sleep.Which, indeed, he was.

"Severus Snape?" he asked hoarsely."What are _you _doing here?"

Snape had forgotten the last time they met he had been on the wrong side of the law, so to speak.Hastily, he took his hand and spoke in a low, urgent voice."It's allright, Roderick.I have long ago quit the ways of my rash youth.I've come to take you and your wife far from here…"

"My… wife?"Longbottom looked beside him, to Amadahlia, who was also blinking in confusion."Oh, my darling…"

Snape rose and gave the pair of brief moment of reunion and privacy before resuming his instructions."You have both been enjoying the dubious care of Lucius Malfoy.I've given you something to restore you to health, for the moment, but we must leave here immediately."

"But where will we go?" asked Amadahlia, still groggy from the effects of Snape's antidote.

"We will travel directly to Hogwarts, where I will be able to facilitate your complete recovery.But first, we must retrieve your son."

"Our… son?" they asked in unison, still clinging to each other as drowning men clutch at bits of flotsam on a raging sea.

Just then, Neville burst into the room with a very tipsy Madam Merci in his wake."MUM!DAD!" he cried, this time with a joy he had never known in his entire young life.He ran to them and they pulled him into their warm, tearful embrace.Even Severus Snape's eyes were moist as he beheld the long-hoped-for reunion.

Madam Merci broke his reverie as she asked in a confused voice, "What… what has happened?"

"Ah, my dear," replied Severus, drawing his wand and saying, "Obliviate!" in a gentle voice.At once, her eyes became misty and he spoke his instructions to her."The Longbottoms have gone to visit their family in Shrewsbury, for a holiday.The papers have been signed, here they are." He pressed the forged documents into her hand."Now, you will return to your staff party and be sure to give Lucius Malfoy a great big kiss under the mistletoe!"

Obedient and happy as a child, Madam Merci left the room.Severus turned to the Longbottoms."I believe we should make haste.Albus Dumbledore is waiting for us.Neville, you first."

The shining face of the usually somber boy made Snape smile as he ushered the family through the fireplace.At last, he stepped through the emerald flames and left St. Mungos far behind.

Christmas morning found the beds of Harry and Ron piled high with presents.They were both relieved to find that Gretl had made Hagrid's traditional Christmas gift; the treacle fudge was divine, for a change.

"Where's Neville?" asked Dean sleepily as he fumbled for his slippers.

"Dunno," said Seamus."I don't think he made it back last night after the feast.Last I saw, he was on his way to Dumbledore's.D'you think he's in trouble?"

"Nah, I bet his gran sent for him," said Ron, opening a package from his mum and grinning ear to ear."Hey, look at this!It's a scarlet sweater!Not maroon!"He proudly displayed this to his roommates, who pointed out that it had a golden Griffindor lion on its front. 

"You'll be captain of the team yet, Weasley!" said Seamus through a mouthful of treacle fudge.

Ron grinned at Harry, remembering the Mirror of Erised."Yeah, you never know!"

Mrs. Weasley had also knitted for Harry a thick pullover in an argyle pattern of crimson and yellow, shot through with green."For your eyes, I bet!" teased Ron.Mrs. Weasley was rather fond of Harry's unusual orbs.

Ron was delighted with his gifts, especially the one from Hermione.It was an autographed Quaffle, signed by all seven of the Chudley Cannons. 

"Whew!" whistled Dean admiringly."Bet that cost a pretty galleon! Someone must _really_ like you, pal!"

Ron grinned in response, his ears turning a bright crimson to match his Griffindor lion sweater.

They passed the day happily, eating late meals and spending most of their time outside, where a fresh, heavy snow made for perfect snowball warfare.Neville still had not returned by the evening feast; Harry braved a visit to the head table and was roundly reassured by Dumbledore, who had a strange twinkle in his eye, that Neville was just fine.After the plates had been cleared, the tables whizzed themselves to the corners of the room and a carnival-like atmosphere descended upon the Great Hall.Magical piñatas swung from the ceiling and, when burst, released treasures from Honeydukes and, to Filch's great disgust, Zonkos.The caretaker made mental notes of the items he would be confiscating for his _Highly Dangerous_ files.

The party was in full swing when Ron tugged at Hermione's hand."C'mon, I want to get your present!"He led her back to the Griffindor common room.

Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape had also retired early.

"What, no mistletoe?" he asked as he entered the suite of rooms appointed to her.

She smiled."No, but I have an excellent bottle of claret and a nice warm fire on the hearth."

Settled before her cheery fireplace, Snape pulled a small box from his robe.

"For _me_?" She carefully unwrapped the gift while he gently stroked the back of her neck."Oh, Severus!Oh, my!It's beautiful!" she exclaimed with delight as she slipped on the ruby ring."It's magnificent!"

"I am pleased you like it," he admitted.He had some doubts, having so little experience in such matters.The jeweler in Hogsmeade had assured him, of course, but it was nothing compared to the lady's opinion.

Said lady was overcome with surprise, which she communicated in her forthright manner."I don't know how to thank you," she murmured.

"I have a suggestion," he whispered, pulling her into his arms and kissing her, despite the lack of mistletoe.The lady did not object, but responded so enthusiastically that Snape vowed never to doubt the Hogsmeade jeweler again.

Meanwhile, not far from McGonagall's Griffindor suite, another Christmas celebration was taking place.Hermione looked in astonishment at the elaborately wrapped box Ron handed her. "I really hope you like it…" he said, with a sheepish grin.

She unwrapped it almost reverently, fearing that Ron had spent far too much.She gasped as she lifted the velvet lid and saw the loveliest sapphire she'd ever seen."It's gorgeous!"she murmured.

"So are you," he whispered as he took the necklace from her and placed the silver chain around her neck, kissing the spot where the clasp rested against her bare skin. Hermione felt a shiver along her spine.Ron's own hands trembled as he turned her to face him.His lips met hers and she sighed as they sank back into the sofa.

His lips traced a warm path along her jaw, down her throat."Oh, Ron," she murmured, running slim fingers through his hair.His words came out in a husky whisper before they failed him utterly.She smiled, pulling his mouth back to hers.He shifted slightly, lifting her legs across his lap.His hands wandered across her shoulders, down her arms as his lips ran along her neck, pausing to kiss the gem nestled in the hollow of her throat before he moved to the triangle of skin at the opening of her robe.He raised his head, his blue eyes burning into her own, seeking permission.She nodded slightly and he unbuttoned her robe with a dexterity that surprised them both.His fingers lightly traced the outline of her breasts within her linen camisole.She softly moaned and he kissed her deeply in response, more boldly caressing her with eager hands.A small, rational voice in her head warned her not here, not yet, but her racing pulse drowned it entirely as she ran her hands along his back, encouraging his foray.

She would never now how far she would have allowed him to go, nor how much he would have attempted that night for, as he was about to lower his lips to her breast a boisterous row sounded outside the portal.In burst Fred and George, pulling Angelina and Alicia with them.Ron quickly sat up and Hermione hastily refastened her robe.The newcomers did not notice their disarray, as they all had apparently indulged in a bit too much eggnog before their midnight snowball fight.The four of them were soaked through and laughing heartily.Hermione and Ron looked at the revelers and then at each other with helpless shrugs.

"Whew!It is _snowing_ out there!" exclaimed George, pulling Alicia onto his lap in front of the warm fireplace.

"A real blizzard!" agreed Fred, who had collapsed onto the hearthrug with Angelina, whose dark hair was flecked with snowflakes."You two were smart, staying in here where it's warm!"

The merriment was curtailed by the appearance of Professor McGonagall, who looked a bit pink in the cheeks herself."What's all this, then?It's nearly two in the morning!To bed - all of you!"

Ron and Hermione paused at the staircase to the dormitories.He seemed as reluctant to let her go as she was in going.He wanted to tell her those three little words as he had intended before his idiot brothers burst in on them when another interruption arrived in the form of his best friend.Harry, as rosy cheeked as McGonagall had been, sighed and informed them that Ravenclaw's house leader had just ousted him from said house.

Hermione laughed and started to head up the stairs, releasing Ron's hand only when she had ascended the third step."The fates are conspiring against us tonight.Pleasant dreams, guys…"

"They'll be of you, all of 'em!" called Ron after her.Harry smiled to himself as he followed Ron up the stairs to their room.

Settled under their down comforters, Ron's voice broke the silence."Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you and Cho have a nice time tonight?"

Harry closed his eyes, recalling Cho's warm lips and arms about his neck."Yeah," he sighed."We did.How 'bout you?Did you give Hermione her necklace?"

"Yeah, I did."Ron's voice was at once full of longing and satisfaction."Thanks, Harry.For loaning me the money."

"Loan, hell!You owe me a semester's worth of Divination assignments!"

Ron chuckled."Okay.For starters, I predict that you will fall deeply in love and there will be no hope.How's that?"

Harry laughed out loud."Funny - you sure that's not _your _fortune?"

"Too late for me," sighed Ron."I'm done for."

"Yup.I figured.'Night, Ron."

"'Night, Harry."

_To be continued, of course…_

_(Author's note:Only 3 chapters left!Bear with me, folks - I'll try to get 'em all up this week…And many, many sincere thanks for your support - you make my day!)_


	13. Rita Skeeter's Scoop

**Heir Unapparent:Chapter 13 - Rita Skeeter's Scoop**

On a windy day in March, Rita Skeeter returned to the Riddle House.She looked as smug as a wire-haired terrier that'd just filched a t-bone from the countertop.Voldemort stifled a sigh of disgust as he looked at her.At this point, her services were useful to him; he smiled inwardly at the idea that, when they were not, he would take great pleasure exterminating her.

"I trust you have not come to wish me health in the new year?" he drawled.

Rita Skeeter laughed and fit a cigarette into a long ebony holder.She took a deep puff and smiled."I believe I will make the new year a happy one for you, my lord."

"Yes?Have you news, then?"He wrinkled his face in disgust as she blew a quantity of smoke through her nose, not unlike a dragon.

"There is indeed a child.She yet lives."

Voldemort fingered the gnarled walking stick of Frank Bryce.He took great pleasure in this trophy; it was tangible evidence of his future victory.How ironic that the gardener's daughter should prove to be such a pivotal part of his success!

"And?"

"Alas, she is not magical."

Voldemort hissed, tightening his fingers on the walking stick.Mentally, he began to revise his strategy of acquiring little Cho Chang, with or without Snape's assistance.Rita Skeeter interrupted his thoughts."This child of yours _did_ produce a daughter, however.And quite a daughter she _is_, my lord.Not only magical, but clever - smart as a whip…"

"Yes?"Voldemort leaned forward eagerly."The name.Tell me her name!"

Meanwhile, many miles from the Riddle House, an important council was taking place in the office of Albus Dumbledore.Arthur Weasley had convinced Alastor Moody to leave his residence, in which he had blockaded himself after his long imprisonment by Barty Crouch Junior.He now sat so close to the hearth that Arthur was concerned his wooden-clawed leg may catch fire.Also present were the Longbottoms, who looked far better than they had in many years.Albus Dumbledore said so.

"We have your Professor Snape to thank for that," said Amadahlia, smiling at Snape, who sat beside Minerva before the fireplace.

"A pleasure," replied Snape simply.

Roderick shook his head."Lucius knew we were close to uncovering the secrets, cracking the code, as it were, to the arcane magic with which Voldemort had surrounded himself.I believe that is why he made sure we were kept as… zombies."

"Constant vigilance!" roared Moody, stomping his wooden foot."That's what we Aurors must have in these dark times!"

"Malfoy must be having fits now," smiled Arthur, glad to think of the evil Malfoy pulling his wheat blond hair into agitated tufts.

"Yes, there was an investigation at St. Mungos, but the superintendent could find no evidence of foul play."

"Except from Malfoy…" growled Moody.

"Leaving that aside," said Dumbledore firmly."Let us review our facts, for I fear our time of respite is drawing to a close.The centaurs have been reporting to Hagrid on a regular basis, and I do not care for the tone of their latest revelation."

"Which is?" asked Snape, who did not put much stock in the celestial observances of the centaurs.

"They say that Mercury is rising in Gemini.They believe a powerful being is to take its place in history. Before the sun has set on the spring solstice."

Roderick nodded."That could mean that Voldemort will come into full power…"

"Or someone else shall rise," said Dumbledore.

"You have assembled the elementals?" asked Moody roughly.

Dumbledore nodded."Yes, the creatures are here, save the Ki-lin.Bill Weasley is sending him; he has been working with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin in Asia.I believe it is your Charlie, Arthur, to whom we owe gratitude for securing him."

Arthur smiled."Charlie does have a way with animals.But you mentioned the four elements in your report, Alastor.What of the other three?"

Dumbledore counted on his long fingers."We have the Pi-his, under Hagrid's care.As for the Lung, the O-Gon-Cho in our lake is one such creature.The final element, the Chinese Phoenix, is the most elusive of all.He appears at times of unique destiny; we cannot control his movements." 

"Nevertheless, all elements must be present to ultimately defeat the dark lord," said Moody stubbornly.

Dumbledore shook his head."Only under the benevolent command of Voldemort's heir, Alastor.Recall the unnatural curses, older than the earth itself, that he has woven about him as a shield."

"But his heir can reverse those curses!" said Amadahlia.

"Or die at Voldemort's hand and ensure him the immortality he has always craved," said Snape grimly.

"We need to discuss your research, Roderick," said Dumbledore."Perhaps your work may shed light on how to proceed."

"You've read Lily's report, then, about the orphanage near Godric's Hollow?"

"Yes.Might we then assume…"

"That's where the baby was sent."

"Baby?What baby?" asked Minerva.

"Why, that poor girl from Little Hangleton - I thought you knew…"

Dumbledore nodded."I feared as much.Please, go on, Amadahlia."

"It was Lily who found the clue, in her research about the details surrounding the murders at the Riddle House.There was a second, quieter tragedy as a result of that horrible night.Frank Bryce's daughter disappeared that very evening."

Arthur Weasley looked perplexed."Frank who?"

"Frank Bryce, Arthur.The Riddle's Muggle gardener.He had a young daughter, no more than sixteen at the time."

Moody's face looked more formidable than usual, which was something indeed."Murdered her, too, did he?"

Roderick shook his head."Not directly, Alastor, although you could say ultimately.You see, Sarah Bryce died in childbirth, nine months later, in the hospital in Lewes."

"That bastard!" hissed Minerva McGonagall.

"But what news, Roderick, of the baby?Did it survive?"

Roderick sighed."We know the baby - a girl - was placed in St. Bertols' orphanage, not far from Lewes.Just outside of Godric's Hollow. Whether she was later adopted, not to mention magical, we were unable to discover…" He winced.The memories of Barty Crouch Junior would always be grim ones.

Albus Dumbledore stood and started to pace thoughtfully."If the child lived, and if she was magical, she would now be fifty years old.We would have a record, indeed, probably taught her at Hogwarts."

Snape spoke."And if the child was _not_ magical?"

"Then she would be of no interest to Voldemort.And he could still proceed with his plan to sire an heir."

Arthur Weasley shook his head."What difference if he already has an heir or if he acquires a new one?"

Alastor Moody spoke in a deep, rusty voice."It makes _all_ the difference, Arthur.If he already has an heir, his current efforts would prove futile.The curse can be broken, only if his eldest magical heir is strong enough to defeat him.If such a person already exists…"

"Then we may hold the trump card, my friends…" said Albus Dumbledore.He turned to Arthur."Your knowledge of Muggle affairs will prove most useful now, Arthur.Could you…"

Arthur Weasley stepped up to the fireplace."I'll go to the office and see what Percy and I can find about St. Bertols…" So saying, he vanished through the flames.

A tense hour passed as the assembly debated their future course of action.Suddenly, there was asmall pop and Arthur Weasley's face appeared in the green flames of the fireplace. 

"I have the information, Albus. The child, Hannah, was adopted by the Gould family of Cotswold."

"Now you may check the records, Minerva," said Snape.

Dumbledore paled and picked up a file from his desk."She already has, Severus.Hermione Granger's mother is Hannah Gould."

_To be continued…_


	14. The Spring Equinox

**Heir Unapparent:Chapter 14 - The Spring Equinox **

On March 21, the entire school was assembled to watch the long-awaited Quidditch Finals.Each house team was on the field, waiting their turn to play in the round-robin event.The winner of the final match would go on to play teams from Durmstrang and Beauxbaton in June.

The spectator stands were bright as each house proudly sported their team's colors.Hermione and Ginny both wore red ribbons in their hair.Dobby had on his red tea cozy that served as a hat and Winky swam in the maroon-red pullover that Ron had given to Dobby the year before.Excitement was high as Lee Jordan took his place to commentate.In honor of his house team, he had donned a pair of fake lion ears.

Madame Hooch and Viktor Krum were supervising the play.Hufflepuff had lost to Ravenclaw, who had, in turn, lost to Slytherin.The match was down to Slytherin and Griffindor.Harry was having no problem evading their Seeker, as Terrence Higgs was standing in for Malfoy.Nobody had seen Malfoy, and, while this bothered Harry, his mind was currently fixed on grabbing the Snitch before the storm that was brewing broke and drenched them all with cold March rain.

A tense Albus Dumbledore watched from the sidelines as Harry Potter made a magnificent spiral toward the Snitch.He had just emerged from his office with McGonagall and Snape.He turned to Minerva."You have sent Hermione's egret, then?"

"Yes, sir.Bill should be here immediately…"

Dumbledore looked up at the curly head of Hermione Granger, who remained blissfully unaware of her dangerous ancestry."I only hope it is enough, Minerva…"

"Albus, we should tell her…"

"Of course we will, Minerva.There are yet pieces to be added to the chessboard…"

She bit her lip and tried to watch the game, but found herself looking up at Hermione Granger more than the Quidditch field.

In a brilliant swoop, Harry at last captured the Snitch."Griffindor wins!" screamed Lee Jordan, beside himself with the glee of victory.Fans poured onto the field; a river of scarlet-clad students lifted their champions atop their shoulders.Hermione and Ginny were clapping madly, their faces upturned to watch Ron and Harry, still airborne on their broomsticks.

Suddenly there was a large clap of thunder and lightening split the sky.At the same instant, a terrible keening rang through the air.The lake began to roil as an enormous white dragon flew from its depths, howling and rising into the storm-streaked sky.

"The O-Gon-Cho!" cried Neville at Ginny's elbow."His song always warns of impending disaster!"

The dragon circled the playing field, spattering the students with icy droplets from the lake, then it turned in a huge arc and flew south at great speed.

Viktor Krum ran to Hermione and grabbed her hand. "Come vith me, Hermyowninny!I must get you to safety!" he cried, pulling her behind him as he sprinted from the playing field.

Ron saw Hermione's curly head being dragged along, then looked over his shoulder."Wait!" he cried."Harry - quick!Something's wrong - _look_!"He pointed to the blurred red-robed figure that zoomed by them on his Firebolt.It was Viktor Krum!

"Vait!Hermyowninny!" he called frantically.He had just reached the fleeing pair as they stepped off Hogwart's soil and disapparated in a flash of green.The Krum astride his broomstick lunged and grabbed Hermione's robe and vanished with them, his broomstick falling with a soft thud onto the ground.

Albus Dumbledore was not far behind, McGonagall and Snape at his heels."Albus, they've gone to the Riddle House - I'm sure of it!" cried the latter.

Dumbledore nodded."Follow them!"He then ran toward the zoo, calling as he did to Hagrid."Hagrid!Get the students inside the castle - _now_!" 

Hagrid's enormous size and voice were well suited to the task as he herded the bewildered students back to Hogwarts. 

Harry turned to Ron."What can we _do_?I don't know how to find Riddle House!"

"I do!" cried Ron, alighting from his broomstick and shouting "Acio Anglia!"

A sputtering engine sounded, almost as boisterous as the dragon's song, and within seconds the old turquoise Ford Anglia came racing toward them from the Forbidden Forest.

Ron and Harry leapt inside."Follow them, Angie!" cried Ron, not even noticing the small spiders crawling about the car's dashboard, so intent was he on reaching Hermione.Nor did he notice a small figure crouched in the back seat under an invisibility cloak.

"Angie?" asked Harry as the car faded into a blur of aqua light.

"Figured she needed a name of her own," muttered Ron, focusing intently on steering the Ford."Fred and George fixed her so she could apparate with someone inside; they've been using her to apparate all over England, collecting stuff for their business.God, Harry, I hope we're not _too late_…"

Lord Voldemort, who had been anxiously awaiting the arrival of Hermione Granger, was taken aback when not one but _two _Viktor Krums apparated before him, pulling the young witch between them in opposite directions."Curse it, Igor, can't you do _anything_ right?" he asked irritably as the polyjuice potion wore off.Hermione found herself holding the hand of Igor Karkaroff, whose protests were cut short by the deadly words "Avada Kedavra."He dropped limply to the ground.Hermione threw herself into the real Krum's arms.Tragically, his fate was to be no different as Voldemort repeated the hideous curse.Viktor slipped lifeless from her arms, near the spot where another Tri-Wizard champion, Cedric Diggory, had fallen less than a year before.

"**_Viktor_**!" screamed Hermione in horror, but she was given no time to mourn.Masked Death Eaters were everywhere, by the score.They surrounded her, grabbing her with rough hands, tearing her robes and dragging her into the cemetery._Dear God_, she thought, some of them are _women_!How can they stand by and let this monster do this?

She was hauled to the site of shallow open grave, flanked by two headstones.One was a tall elaborate marble piece that read "Tom Riddle".The other, a low stone of plain granite, said "Frank Bryce".Before they pushed her against it, she saw the name on the central stone: _Hermione Granger_.Screaming, she tried desperately to break free, to flee, but arms with the strength of iron spun her about and lashed her to the stone with magical cords.

Voldemort loomed before her, a towering skeletal creature whose black robes billowed in the stormy gale. He was carrying a gnarled walking stick."Ah, my own Hermione.May I be the first to congratulate you!"

In pain and terror, Hermione could barely speak."For what?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Why, for ensuring my everlasting existence with your own, my sweet!With your last breath of life I shall claim my long-sought immortality!How fitting, on this first true day of Springtide. The Spring Equinox.The days and nights are now equal in length and energy is building as the days become warmer with promise.And _such _promise, my dear!"

His words made no sense.The gravestone was chilling her to the bone as she tried to think, to stall until… Until what?Who could follow her?"You killed Viktor…" she said with genuine hatred, glaring into the red slits that beheld her.

"Yes.He dared to defile my heir.I will not permit such impudence!"

Hermione thought the wind was playing tricks; it sounded like he said _heir_… At that moment, a Death Eater stepped forward and pulled her mask away to reveal the hideous face of…

"Rita Skeeter!" suddenly Hermione found her voice."You horrible woman!"

Rita shook her head and turned to Voldemort."It seems the stupid little girl has grown into a foolish little slut, my lord."

Voldemort's face became so terrible Hermione had to close her eyes.With one spidery hand, he reached out and grabbed Rita Skeeter by the throat.Too late did she realize her mistake.There was a loud bang and a black beetle scampered frantically past the gravestone.Hermione opened her eyes into Voldemort's evil red slits; he was grinding his heel on the remains of the unfortunate Rita Skeeter."You see?I will not permit anyone to slander my beloved."

Hermione strained at the ropes.Where was her wand?She swallowed hard when she saw it before her, in Voldemort's spidery fingers.With barely any effort, he snapped it in two.

Malice mingled with lust in his eyes as he tore her camisole as easily as he had destroyed her wand.He ran a dreadful white hand across her naked breast.It was colder than the tombstone and filled her with revulsion. He toyed with the glittering sapphire at her throat."What a pity, that I shall not be able to have you as my own before I dispatch you from this plane, my sweetest girl…" with these words, he bent his horrible face to hers and kissed her deeply.He tasted of ashes, of decay.Hermione felt nauseous.

As he broke the kiss, she glared at him with renewed hatred and spat directly into the dark lord's bright red eye.

Gasps were heard among the startled Death Eaters.Lord Voldemort simply threw back his fearsome head and laughed."You are truly my spawn, beloved.Full of fire, you are!Soon that fire shall course through my veins, as surely as it will flow from yours!"

A cringing Death Eater approached, bearing an ugly silver dagger.Hermione did not need to see his face to know the dumpy form of Wormtail.Would that they had killed him when they had the chance!

The wind whipped the bows of a large yew tree, beyond which she could detect the dim outline of an old manor house on a hill.A sudden bolt of lightening illuminated a darkened old church.Hermione Granger began to pray.

Voldemort took the knife almost tenderly, then traced her cheek with his long fingers."Farewell, most beloved."Then, in a loud and terrible voice, he cried, "Blood and final breath of my heir, you will grant me eternal life!"

The knife slashed through the air, aimed directly at Hermione's heart.

"**_NO!!_**"

Suddenly one of the Death Eaters burst forward, ripping his mask free and hurling himself at Voldemort, whose intended blow fell shy of its mark and sliced Hermione across her ribcage, mere inches from her heart.Outraged, Voldemort slashed out at Draco Malfoy, who fell backwards and struck his head on the gravestone of Frank Bryce with an open gash across his cheek.A woman's shrill scream pierced the night air and Narcissa Malfoy ran to her son, cradling his bleeding head to her breast.Lucius Malfoy did not move.

"Malfoy! Control your whelp!" commanded Voldemort tersely.Narcissa was weeping over her unconscious son, who lay crumpled in her arms like a broken doll.

Again, Voldemort turned to Hermione, lifting the knife now smeared with her blood as well as Draco's.

Before he could strike, there was a loud bursting noise followed by a huge turquoise blur that appeared over their heads and crashed headlong into the ornate stone of Tom Riddle. 

"What madness is _this_?" shrieked Voldemort, furious at yet another interruption.

"Oh God, Ron!It… it's the Riddle Cemetery…" Harry felt sick, even sicker when he recognized the bleeding figure strapped half-naked to a granite tombstone.

Ron, too, saw her."**_Hermione_**!" he cried in anguish, jumping from the car and running to her, actually knocking the dark lord unceremoniously onto his skeletal ass in the process.He turned and faced Voldemort, proud and outraged, resembling the lion on which his house was founded.

Harry intervened before Voldemort could curse Ron."Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Voldemort?Or are you still afraid of _me_?"

Harry knew his tactic to distract Voldemort had worked by the terrible look that spread across his evil face.He heard Ron mutter "finite incantatem" and saw the ropes give way, the unconscious Hermione falling limply into his arms.Now to get them all out of here alive…The Death Eaters had backed away to avoid the crashing Anglia.They were now reassembling cautiously, awaiting the command from their master to attack.

As Harry braced himself to face his nemesis, Ron cradled Hermione to him, whispering her name over and over.Tenderly, he moved his hand to cover her wound, which bled copiously under her soft breast."Damn it, Hermione!" he begged, tears streaming down his face."Don't die, please don't die!"Her breath was coming in gasps."Come on, Harry!" he prayed fervently."Please hurry!"

The dark lord paid no attention to the touching tableau as he turned his full wrath upon Harry Potter."I wish to the mighty dark powers that it was _your_ blood I needed, you miserable bastard!"cried Voldemort, regaining his feet with outrage.He raised his wand to deliver a fatal curse, then screamed as a sharp pain shot through his right leg.

Harry saw her for the flash of a second; Winky, who had stabbed Voldemort in the back of his leg with a pair of sewing shears, was dragging an invisibility cloak over to Ron, who scooped her up with Hermione and the three of them vanished. 

"Well _done_, Winky!" he cried.

"Damn you!" bellowed Voldemort as he pulled the shears from his leg, then raised his wand to Harry's chest, crying "Avada Kedavra" in the same instant Harry shouted "Expelliarmus!"

Harry knew the minute it happened that their wands had locked in Priori Incantatem.

Harry's wand issued beam of red light, which raced headlong into Voldemort's green one.Swiftly a golden beam connected them and splintered into a web-like dome, which emitted a haunting music.Harry recognized the bead of gold that flowed between their wands like the mercury on a thermometer before he was able to muster all his strength and force the bead back to the tip of Voldemort's wand.Screams of intense pain were audible just before the parade of Voldemort's dead began.First there was a large, horrible beetle that Harry recognized as the reporter Rita Skeeter, then a hostile Viktor Krum, who yanked himself free of Voldemort's wand and rounded upon his killer furiously, then Igor Karkaroff, who simply looked bewildered, then a grim Cedric Diggory, and Frank Bryce, the old gardener and Hermione's patronus.Harry expected to see Bertha Jorkins next, but something very odd happened.

Voldemort's arm started shaking uncontrollably.Glancing over his shoulder, Harry could see Albus Dumbledore galloping to them astride a magnificent golden beast.Its head resembled a dragon with a great horn like a unicorn and was framed with a shining copper mane, its body that of an enormous stag. Dumbledore was carrying the large pi-his.Snape and McGonagall had also run forward and stood, helpless, on the outskirts of the dome along with the confused Death Eaters.Overhead, the O-Gon-Sho circled, now silent and watchful.

The web's phoenix song became stronger.Suddenly, above them appeared a glorious golden bird, arising, as it were, from the very threads of the web.The bird spread its enormous golden wings above the combatants, continuing to sing its piercing melody.While the song encouraged Harry, it seemed to have the opposite effect on Voldemort.With an anguished cry, he broke their connection and clapped his skeletal hands over his ears.At this moment, the golden figure of Frank Bryce cried, "Not **_MY_** flesh and bone, you demon from hell!", raised his gnarled stick and stuck Voldemort hard across the shoulders, knocking him flat.The web dissolved in a fine golden mist. Albus Dumbledore rode forward on the Ki-lin, handing the tortoise to McGonagall who swiftly set it upon the ground opposite him.The dragon and the phoenix closed ranks, hemming Voldemort in as he struggled to his feet.

Harry had seen Dumbledore's anger before, with Barty Crouch Junior and Cornelius Fudge.It was nothing compared to the powerful presence now revealed, as Dumbledore rose up in his stirrups and spoke in a voice full of outrage:"You shall **_NOT_** do this thing!I command you, on behalf of your heir - begone from this place and do not return to it!" There was an ear-splitting crash as the roof of Riddle House collapsed, leaving the old manor house in dusty ruins.

Voldemort shuddered and clutched his sides with great pain."**_Damn_** you!" he cursed as he glared with sheer hatred at Dumbledore, then at Potter, before vanishing into a green mist.

In shock, the Death Eaters copied his example, making haste to follow their dark lord in his defeat.All save Narcissa Malfoy, who still cradled Draco's limp form to her breast."Go!" she screamed to Lucius Malfoy, who hesitated in his pursuit of Voldemort."_Go_ to him, you bastard!Go to the creature whose life is more important than your own _son's_!"

  
With an angry curse, Lucius Malfoy disapparated, leaving his sobbing wife far behind.

Dumbledore dismounted, patted the Ki-lin's scaly nose and turned to Snape."Follow him, my friend.We must not lose our connection!"

With grim resolve, Snape obeyed.

As the apparitions faded, Viktor Krum turned to Harry."Tell my Hermyowninny I vill look after her - alvays!"So saying, he vanished into a golden mist.

"_Hermione_!" cried Harry."Professor, where is Hermione?"

Albus Dumbledore, who had been examining the charred spot left by their enemy with the toe of his dragon-hide boot, looked over to the shattered tombstone of Tom Riddle.From there, they heard a faint cry."Over here, Professor - quick!"

They ran to the spot, both grimacing with horror at the stone carved with Hermione's name.Dumbledore paused and picked up Frank Bryce's old cane.At that moment, Ron flung back the invisibility cloak, revealing the wounded Hermione, his sapphire still sparkling on her throat.Ron moved his hand from her ribcage to reveal the livid gash Voldemort had inflicted.Blood seeped between his fingers and he cried out at the sight of it.

"Minerva!" shouted Dumbledore.Gently he took Hermione from Ron's frantic grasp."Bring the boys directly to Poppy's.Don't forget Narcissa."

"But Albus, the animals…"

Dumbledore smiled grimly as he lifted the wounded Hermione into his arms."I believe they can find their way home, my dear.They will simply follow their mistress.Perhaps you can take the Anglia…" Before he disapparated, he aimed his wand at the headstone bearing Hermione's name and shouted, "Reducto!"The stone crumbled into dust.With a smile of satisfaction, he faded with a pop of green light.

"Come on, boys.You heard the Professor!" said McGonagall sternly.She ushered Narcissa into the back seat with the unconscious Draco, then slid behind the wheel of the Anglia, looking at its controls with consternation.

"Here, let me do it!" cried Ron, shifting her to the side unceremoniously in his determination to rejoin Hermione.Harry jumped in the back seat with Winky on his lap and, with a loud bang, the entire car disapparated in a blaze of turquoise.

The Anglia left them at the oaken door of Hogwarts before retreating with an encouraging honk to its beloved Forest.Hagrid was waiting for them, along with a throng of students."'Ere, luv," he said gently to Narcissa."Let me 'ave 'im." He took the wounded boy from her and strode with hurried steps to the hospital wing, with Narcissa, Professor McGonagall and the boys in close pursuit.

Arriving at the hospital, Hagrid laid Draco on an empty bed beside the frighteningly still Hermione, who was being tended by Madame Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore."It's allright, Poppy - see to young Malfoy.You've done all you can here…"

Ron burst forward with an agonized cry."But Professor, she… she's so pale!"Hermione Granger was indeed ashen, as if the bloodstained bandages wrapped around her breast had leeched the very life from her.

Dumbledore sighed and laid his hand on Ron's shoulder."An evil knife inflicted this wound, Ron.All we can do now is wait… and pray."

_To be continued…_


	15. Healing

**Heir Unapparent:Chapter 15 - Healing**

Hermione stumbled through the darkness, searching frantically for something to light her way.Her wand, snapped in two like a brittle twig, was gone.She began to cry out for help."Harry!Ron!Where are you?Ron!" 

She ceased her efforts, slumping into a sobbing heap and huddling within her torn robes.So cold, she was so very cold.

Very slowly, almost imperceptibly at first, she felt a warmth begin to spread through her frozen limbs.Lifting her head, she saw a soft light before her, just a tiny spark, which started to grow and shimmer into a doorway.A light at the end of the tunnel… I'm dying, she realized as she painfully raised herself to her feet…

Hermione tossed on the bed under Madam Pomfrey's gentle hands.Ron, who refused to release her hand, sobbed openly.Dumbledore's face was taught with strain as he recited an ancient incantation.

"He can save her, can't he?" begged Harry, standing helplessly beside Ron.

"It was an evil knife that wounded her, Harry," spoke Severus Snape, who had just entered the hospital wing.It was the first time he had ever used Harry's first name, but Harry did not take notice.All he could think about was Hermione's pale face, her robes soaked in her own dark blood.

Dumbledore turned to Ron."Call her, call her by name - _now_!"

Ron knelt at the bedside, burying his face in her robes, still clinging to her chilly hand."Hermione!Hermione, come back!I need you… _please_ come back!"

At once, Hermione drew a gasping breath, like a drowning woman breaking the surface of the waves.Ron felt her hand squeeze his convulsively.He lifted his face, frantic with hope."_Hermione_!"

"Help him, Harry!" commanded Dumbledore, still muttering something under his breath as he rested his hand over her bandaged chest.

Harry leaned over and stroked the damp curls away from Hermione's ashen forehead."Hermione, come _back_!You're safe now - he… he's gone…"

Hagrid appeared, cradling a small jet-black bird in his arms.Upon seeing its wounded mistress, the firebird flew onto Hermione's pillow and began to sing a strange, mournful tune.As it spread its wings, a golden light began to fill the room, bathing Hermione in it its warmth.The little bird never took its diamond-bright eyes from her strained face.Hermione stirred again and mumbled something, at which Dumbledore smiled.

"No, dearest, you aren't dying.Come now, come back to us…"

With tremendous effort, Hermione Granger opened her eyes to see the tiny face of Elena studying her closely.Elena gave a radiant chirp and pecked Hermione lightly on the cheek.There were figures standing about her; Hermione could only discern their outlines through the fog.

"Where am I?" she asked in a tiny remote voice.

"**_Hermione_**!" Ron cried with joy and burst through the mist to kiss her with relief.

"There now," chuckled Dumbledore, whose face, once again, bore his benign smile."Come along, Ron, the young lady needs to breathe!"

The diminutive Winky, who had been sitting beside Hermione with Dobby, jumped into the air."Hurray!" she cried, hugging Dobby and weeping with relief.Elena continued to chirp softly and nuzzle Hermione's cheek.

"She's alive," breathed Madam Pomfrey.Snape slumped into a chair and fervently thanked The Power who was greater than them all. 

From his bed, Draco Malfoy smiled, letting his exhausted and aching head fall back into his pillow.She was alive - thank God, he sighed, before Snape's potion took effect and he drifted into a deep, dreamless slumber.

Dumbledore administered a similar draft to Hermione, who had great difficulty taking the potion."There, now, Miss Granger.You shut your eyes and sleep.The very worst is over, I promise you."

As Hermione closed her eyes, she was aware of Ron, sitting beside her and stroking her hair.She fell asleep and no longer dreamed of the darkness.

Madam Pomfrey checked her charges in the wee hours of the morning, before the sun had stretched its rays across the rain-soaked lawns and turrets of Hogwarts castle.Draco Malfoy slept soundly, still enjoying the effects of Snape's sleeping draft.The scar across his cheek stood out, red and raw against his pale skin.Much like Potter's, she mused, well aware of this irony.Draco Malfoy would never again be the thoughtless, pampered boy he was.

Elena perched on the headboard of Hermione's bed, her little diamond eyes closed in sleep.Hermione, too, slept soundly, her pillow shared with the diminutive Winky and with… 

Dear Heavens above!It was Ron Weasley!His freckled face was buried in Hermione's hair. He had curled round her, above the blankets, his arm wrapped protectively about her.Hermione clutched his hand with her own.Sighing, Madam Pomfrey let them sleep.Highly irregular, yes, but her warm heart went out to the young lovers.She would not disturb their chaste embrace; after all, it held a healing far beyond her vast but ultimately limited abilities.

Morning found Hermione still curled snugly against Ron, who began to stir."Not a dream…" he mumbled as he glanced about the hospital room.Raising himself on his elbow, he looked down at the sleeping Hermione.She was as white as the sheet pulled up to her chin.He nudged her gently."Hermione?" 

She murmured and pulled his arm more tightly about her.Opening her eyes, she too looked disoriented."Ron?Where are we?"

"It's okay, love.You're safe - we're back at Hogwarts."

She grimaced."_Safe_?I doubt it, Ron.Not so long as… as _he_ lives…"

He lay down and turned her to face him."Shhh.Don't think about that now."

Her eyes were deeply troubled as she looked into his."But Ron, he said I… I was _related_ to him!How can I forget _that_?How can you even… _want_ me now?"

Ron kissed the tip of her nose."Hey, I'm related to Percy and my dad collects plugs, but you've never held that against me, right?"

Hermione shook her head."I'm _serious_, Ron…"

She felt his arm tighten about her."So am I.I love _you_.Not because of who you came from but for who you are.And who you are is _mine_…"

For once, Hermione did not mind these words.She closed her eyes as Ron kissed her firmly but tenderly.They were startled by the polite cough of Madam Pomfrey.

She approached, bearing several glasses on her tray."Here now, you drink this.You too, Mr. Weasley, and you, Miss Winky.Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you in his office."

Hermione drank the potion and felt somewhat revived, though she doubted she could walk all the way to Dumbledore's office.Ron and Madam Pomfrey helped her to her feet.Her knees buckled beneath her but strong male arms caught her and lifted her as lightly as if she was a child."Professor Snape!" she gasped, recognizing the pale face of their teacher.From the purple stains under his eyes, she deduced that he had spent a rough night as well."Is he… still at the Riddle House, then?" she faltered.She did not want to ask, but she had to know.

Snape's grim face was impassive as he carried her along the corridor, followed closely by Ron and Winky.Elena had perched upon Ron's shoulder and would not be left behind."Riddle House and its cemetery are in ruins.But we will not speak of it yet, my dear."

Wearily, she laid her head against Snape's broad chest and closed her eyes.He was alive; she knew it in her very bones.He was alive and would come for her again…

There was a small crowd gathered in Dumbledore's office.Arthur Weasley was there, with his eldest.Both men looked as pale as specters.Bill cried out when he saw her, "My God, Hermione!"

Snape ignored his outstretched arms, settling Hermione onto the sofa next to Harry Potter.Ron quickly sat down beside her and pulled her against him.Minerva McGonagall wrapped her in a soft vegetable lamb blanket and Harry took her hand."You okay, Hermione?" he asked in a low urgent whisper.

She did not open her eyes but squeezed his hand weakly.Harry, too, thought as she had only moments ago.She was _not_ okay, not so long as Voldemort lived._None_ of them were…

Albus Dumbledore rose and gave Hermione another glass of something, while Snape busied himself pouring drafts for the others.Hermione turned her face into Ron's shoulder; she had never swallowed so many magical potions in her life and was not sure she could stomach another one, but Dumbledore was insistent."Drink this, Hermione.You will need to regain your strength now."

Bill Weasley shook his head, never taking his eyes off the wounded Hermione."I should have arrived _sooner_… Maybe if the Ki-lin had been here, before Igor Karkaroff…"

Dumbledore sighed, taking the seat behind his desk."No, Bill.Each of us has a destiny.Igor sadly met his, and what happened was meant to happen.For better and not for ill, I trust.Hagrid has sheltered the Ki-lin and the pi-his here; the O-Gon-Cho has returned to the lake.As for the Chinese phoenix, well.Who can say?For now, he has returned from whence he came."

He smiled and turned to Winky, who was sitting on a corner of his desk."I would like to know how you came to enter the fray, my friend."She blushed terribly and spoke in a rush."It was Dobby, sir.He took the cloak from Mister Potter's trunk yesterday, and I armed myself as best I could, sir, before the Quidditch games.You see, sir, he had overheard you talking with the Longbottoms and, well, I hope we's not done wrongly, sir…"

"Not at all, dearest Winky," said Dumbledore gently, patting the elf on her wee head."Indeed, you may have carried the day!"

"You's a hero, you is, Winky!" said Dobby proudly.

Winky shook her head, not taking her eyes off Hermione."I don't know… as long as the miss is allright…"

Hermione smiled weakly across at her tiny friend."I'll be allright, Winky."Winky was unconvinced, however.Hermione couldn't seem to keep from shivering, even though she was snugly wrapped in vegetable lamb wool and Ron Weasley's arms.

"But why was Frank Bryce able to strike at Voldemort?" asked Harry, who had been pondering the battle in detail."And he was golden, not like the others…"

"Ah.It is something I have never seen myself, Harry," said Dumbledore thoughtfully."My guess is that he is your patronus, Hermione, and therefore able to fight for you.But Frank was not the only golden specter, Harry.We shall see…"

Alastor Moody spoke, his voice as rusty as an old, ungreased wheel."Voldemort attempted one of the most arcane curses known to wizardry.To sacrifice one's eldest… Did it in Biblical times, except God stopped Abraham's hand…"

"I'm afraid we must act as his agents in this matter, Alastor.Voldemort has indeed employed the worst curse known to the wizarding world.To murder his forebears and his own heir… The most unnatural curse, and one which we will need all the power of the natural elements to reverse."

"But, sir," asked Ron, posing the question that was burning in his heart."Surely, Hermione is safe!Won't he simply try to… to have _another_ heir?It would be easier than breaking into Hogwarts, or…"

Dumbledore sighed deeply."I'm afraid, Ron, that there is only one heir which can be of use to Voldemort in this way, and that is his eldest, magical heir.And we now know that person is Hermione."

"But she is not alone," he continued, as Hermione turned her face into Ron's shoulder again.He rose and stood before them.In his hand was a gnarled old walking stick."She has powerful friends, and she has _this_."He recited something in a low voice; there was a rumble that shook the room, much to the alarm of its occupants.The stick in his hands glowed, twisted and turned and, with a flash of golden light, transformed itself into a long, thin wand."I believe your great-grandfather would want you to have this," he said.

Astonished, Hermione took the wand from him, marveling at its complex wooden grain.It felt slightly warm in her yet-cold hands.

"We face grim times, my friends," said Dumbledore heavily."We have won this battle, but the war lies before us."

Hermione lifted her head and met Dumbledore's gaze directly.There was a somber understanding in her eyes, which saddened him.So much to bear, and so young… Just like Potter.

"Bill, I will ask you to return to Remus and Sirius.We will need to gather our forces, as wide and as far as possible.No doubt Voldemort will make haste to do so?" he posed the question to Snape, who nodded.

"He is," he replied flatly."He has taken refuge in Karkaroff's fortress, in the Balkans.It is a matter of time before he has acquired dire assistance, from his Death Eaters as well as the Dementors."

McGonagall looked alarmed."But surely Fudge will…"

"Fudge is no longer an ally," said Dumbledore grimly."Indeed, he is in a most dangerous position.His choice will split our ministry in twain."

"And Malfoy?" asked Arthur Weasley.

"Lucius has also made his choice.His son will remain here on his mother's bidding, and she will remove him for his holidays to her own people near Copenhagen."

There was a heavy silence, which Hermione broke."Viktor is dead.His family must be told."

The firebird made a mournful sound and hopped from the back of the sofa to Hermione's arm.Hermione wept, for the first time since she awoke, at the thought of Viktor's senseless death, and of her role in it.Elena chirped and nuzzled her chin to console her.

Dumbledore stroked Fawkes' bowed head and regarded the ensemble.So many dear ones here and beyond, in his care.Despite the burden of this knowledge, he smiled."Viktor Krum died bravely and will be given the honors due a hero, Hermione.And he _will_ be avenged."For a moment, there was a terrible anger in his clear blue eyes.Harry saw it and knew his own reflected it.

"There will be another battle, far more terrible than this one."He regarded them, with renewed hope kindled in his eyes, from which they found comfort and strength."And we shall face him together. He must fall; he has put his own authority above that Power greater than all of us… We stand united in that power, and _that _is why we shall be victorious, at last."

And somewhere, on a plane of existence entirely different from our own, a handsome young man shook hands with an old gardener, making the girl they loved the first witch in history to have two patronum.

Author's Notes:

So ends the first part of my Potter spin-off.I really want to thank each and every one of you for reading, and many thanks to those who have given me suggestions and encouragement.

You know, as a visual artist there are some things I yearn to capture.Like a scarlet maple tree backlit against a rich autumn blue sky.Or the delineation of a pint of freshly poured Guinness, the malt-colored foam perfect against the bitter brown porter.

So, too, in writing, there are ideals.Ms. Rowling's characters are a never-ending source of fun for me.I've roughed out the next storyline called (_what else?_) "The Heiress", but I beg you to indulge me and let me know your ideas.As the material is getting grimmer, I am leaning toward PG13, with some chapters as R.Let me know if you are okay with this as readers!

Once again, thanks for your ongoing support and helpful comments.They mean the world to me as I plunk down each chapter.Thanks for staying with me and keep your eyes peeled for "The Heiress" - coming soon to this most beloved fan-fiction board (after a wee hiatus for said author to finish her much-delayed illustrations for a children's book!) 

Fondly, She


End file.
